The Rise of New Darkness
by aaron.zakhrov
Summary: Four years after the Dark Lord's disappearance, a new prophecy foretelling the coming a new Dark Lord emerges. Dumbledore rushes to act on it. Has he succeeded? Or has he fallen for the same trap as Voldemort and unleashed a horrible new darkness? Good!Snape, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful but not Mary-Sue OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fan-fiction, it features the Canon Golden Trio but takes liberties with Albus Dumbledore (He's gonna be a little more gray / manipulative) and with the timeline (Will be set in the 90s instead of the 80s)

 **Hogwarts September 2 1990**

" _It will Happen tonight!"_ Professor Trelawney said in a harsh, hoarse voice. A monitoring charm went off and Albus Dumbledore burst into her small tower classroom in a flash of flames.

" _Tonight a new Dark Lord shall rise. Born tonight to an ancient house with no ties to the light. The light shall shun him, the dark shall embrace him. Tonight a new Dark Lord shall rise"_

Professor Trelawney collapsed to the ground after she completed reciting the prophecy leaving Dumbledore very very worried. He immediately went to the great Hogwarts Ledger which recorded the births of all magical children in the UK.

Today only 1 child's name magically appeared in the ledger, _Aaron Zakhrov._ Fear coursed through Dumbledore's veins. The House of Zakhrov was very secretive, even more secretive than House Potter which he had successfully managed to manipulate into his willing pawns during the Voldemort's reign of terror. Unlike James Potter and Sirius Black, Lord Emmanuel Zakhrov did not attend Hogwarts, in fact none of the Zakhrovs did, they preferred home schooling or even the Durmstrang Institute. The only link to Hogwarts Dumbledore could find was through Lady Cassiopeia Zakhrov nee Black, Sirius' little sister.

 **St. Mungo's Hospital September 3 1990**

Lady Zakhrov lay weak in a private maternity ward with her little son Aaron sleeping by her side, her husband Emmanuel was dosing in the chair by the bed. Thunder and lightning crashed outside and heavy rain lashed the windows.

" _Danger approaches my friend"_ The telepathic warning from Emmanuel's Thunderbird familiar jolted him awake.

Flames erupted in the center of the room exposing a tall hooded figure in black, wand drawn and alight as anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards activated.

Emmanuel sprang to his feet, wand drawn and placed himself between the intruder and his wife and son.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I mean you no harm" replied the hooded figure in a deep resonant voice. "I am here for the boy"

Without warning, a jet of green light shot from the intruder's wand, Cassiopeia reacted just in time and conjured a large block of marble in its path. The curse shattered the marble but dissipated inches from the infant Aaron's face.

Emmanuel roared in rage firing a barrage of curses and spells at the intruder. "Take Aaron and run!" he yelled "I'll hold him off"

Spell fire raged through the ward shaking the room. Cassiopeia snatched up the crying baby and ran for the door, she fired a blasting curse at the door only for it to bounce back, she dived rolling to prevent any injury to Aaron whom she held in her arms. "We are trapped!" she cried

There was a flash of thunder and lighting and Greyhawk, Emmanuel's massive thunderbird appeared, Cassiopeia grabbed onto his leg but in a flash of fire a phoenix appeared and sank its talons into her arm. Cassiopeia screamed in pain and let go as the phoenix and thunderbird started to battle each other,

Emmanuel sent a powerful blasting curse at the intruder who casually deflected it, reducing the hospital bed to dust. Cassiopeia watched in horror as her husband and the unknown intruder dueled with more ferocity and magical power as the battle raged above them between the phoenix and the thunderbird. She suddenly recognized the phoenix- Fawkes – Dumbledore's bird! But why was he here for Aaron? And what was he doing? She and her husband had stayed neutral during the war. Had the old man truly gone insane? Her arm was still bleeding badly, none of her healing spells seemed to close the wounds inflicted by Fawkes, Dumbledore raised is wand and sent a series of killing curses at Emmanuel. Emmanuel conjured up a massive wall of stone that shattered as the curses hit it, he was tiring quickly.

" _My friend, we cannot last much longer"_ Greyhawk's voice broke upon his consciousness, _"Your mate does not have much time or strength left, nor do I, These adversaries are too strong. I will siphon your magic along with mine into the child. They cannot kill him now that your blood magic protects him. It is his only chance of survival"_

" _Who are these people Greyhawk?"_ asked Emmanuel through his telepathic link

" _Those who fear the darkness"_ replied Greyhawk.

A killing curse narrowly missed them. Emmanuel decided to act quickly. He blew apart several stone blocks and conjured 6 golems that launched themselves at Dumbledore and Fawkes. The distraction worked. As Dumbledore started blasting the golems, Emmanuel, Cassiopeia, Aaron and Greyhawk shone with a dazzling blue light, their magical strength transferring slowly to the unconscious infant.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore yelled and blasted the golems to dust. As the dust cleared he surveyed the devastation before him. Guilt and shame washed over him in torrents. _"What was I thinking?"_ he lamented. Before him lay the bodies of his victims. A man, a woman and a thunderbird. Still in Cassiopeia's blood covered arms lay Aaron Zakhrov, Dumbledore knew it would be useless to try and kill him now. He wasn't as foolish as Voldemort to fall for that. He tapped his wand to his half moon spectacles and what he saw through them shocked him to the core, Aaron Zakhrov's magical core was reinforced by both his parent's and the thunderbird's. He suddenly realized he had fallen for the same trick that ended Voldemort after all. He had rashly acted on a prophecy and in doing so made a very powerful adversary. Deciding that a muggle background and a magical bind might be the best option for the moment. Dumbledore repaired the damage to the room, cast a powerful magic binding charm, picked up the sleeping boy and flamed away.

 **St. Kathryn's Orphanage July 31 1997**

"Hey freak! Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" yelled a large 11 year old boy who had cornered a smaller 6 year old Aaron Zakhrov in a hallway.

"Library" answered Aaron doggedly, his eyes roving around the hallway looking for an escape route. He knew these imbeciles just wanted an excuse to pick on him.

"Library! Ha!" sneered Wilson the older boy waving a cricket bat. "It's the fucking summer holidays freak! There ain't no need to visit the sodding library!"

Aaron felt anger building up inside him. "Do not call me a freak" he said quietly.

"Or what freak?" shouted Wilson "I saw what you was doing yesterday! Twitching around in the infirmary. Your medicine bottles bubbling! You ain't no normal kid. You're the spawn of Satan!" The rest of the Wilson's gang were looking at him in a mixture of fear and hate. Aaron knew that they didn't like him because he always did much better in classes than any of the other boys, and because of his health problems he got a lot more attention from the nuns and the doctors.

For as long as he could remember, Aaron wasn't a very healthy lad. He got seemingly random bouts of fever and breathlessness. The best way to describe it was as if something inside of him wanted to break free but was trapped. Sometimes that feeling of being trapped came forth in a rush making him feel intense pain, and strange things happened around him through that haze of pain. Medicine bottles would explode showering the caregivers with glass shrapnel, papers would burst into flames, people who touched him would be violently blown backwards. Men of both science and religion visited him. The men of science said he was suffering from epilepsy or schizophrenia and said he should be given shock treatment. The men of religion said he was possessed by a demon and should be subjected to an exorcism. Needles to say he didn't like the outcome of either option.

"Spawn of Satan!" Wilson shouted raising his bat. "By my sword I shall slay thee!" he jeered and swung his bat towards Aaron.

Aaron held up his hands to shield his face from the swinging bat. Fear, anger and pain shot through him as the bat connected with his forearm with a sickening crunch. Wilson screamed as the bat exploded in his hands, sending him flying across the hallway and onto the floor. The commotion had brought Sister Clare to the hallway just in time to see what had happened to Wilson. A conservative to the core, she was convinced that Aaron was the Devil incarnate.

"YOU" She screamed raising her cane "Satan! I shall beat you out of that boy!"

Aaron was convulsing in pain. It was terrible. Everyone was panicking and calling him a freak and a devil. In his heart he knew that he wasn't at fault. These arrogant buffoons were to blame for his suffering. Blows from the cane rained down on him as he screamed in agony. "PLEASE NO! TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS HELLHOLE!" The whatever that was inside of him struggling to break free finally broke through whatever was holding it back and with a final searing burst of pain he lost consciousness.

 **Hogwarts July 31 1997**

Dumbledore wasn't happy. Harry's Hogwarts letters were not being answered or delivered. He had finally dispatched Hagrid to rescue Harry after he had tracked the Dursleys down to a tiny hut on an island off the Welsh coast. Hagrid's report of how Harry was being treated was disturbing. He had been bullied by his cousin, alienated by his peers and subjected to indifference at best and cruelty at worst from his aunt and uncle.

Just then one of his magic monitoring devices let out a loud klaxon like wail and exploded. He looked at it in horror. The monitoring device was keyed to Aaron Zakhrov whom he had left in a muggle orphanage in Nottingham. An identical one was keyed to Harry. These devices showed both the location and the magic level of the boys. Harry's was stable and showed he was back at the Privet Drive but Aaron's had spiked off the scale before it exploded. Dumbledore quickly checked the Hogwarts Register, Aaron's name still showed which meant he was still alive. He then tried a locator spell but came up with nothing. Wherever Aaron was, it was under very heavy wards. The implication of that sent a chill down Dumbledore's spine

 **Castle Zakhrov July 31 1997**

Toby the house elf sat mournfully in the once grand entrance hall. Without his master's magic he was slowly wasting away along with the other house elves. While the castle's wards were still at full power, the rest of the castle was slowly going to ruin, dust and grime covered the floor and furniture, the smell of decay permeated the air. Suddenly with a loud crack a quivering mass of a boy appeared in the entrance hall. Toby leaped to his feet and rushed to the boy, he immediately recognized the boy's magical signature, it was Aaron Zakhrov who everyone thought was dead or had disappeared!

Toby gasped in shock at the state of the poor child. His body was covered with bruises and his magic was crackling through him. He needed urgent medical attention and while elfin magic could heal the bruising, tampering with his master's magical core was a serious risk to both human and elf. Quickly binding himself to the boy's magic he could feel his own magic rejuvenating, "Blinky!" he called.

Blinky appeared with a pop "Yes Toby?" she asked before she saw Aaron and gave a squeak of fright.

"Get you Mistress Greengrass! She is healing master Aaron! I is taking him to the master bedroom!" ordered Toby. Blinky disapparated without an acknowledgment as Toby levitated the unconscious boy to the master bedroom.

 **Greengrass Manor July 31 1997**

"And 1-2-3, 1-2-3" Lady Elizabeth Greengrass intoned as her two daughters Daphne and Astoria practiced waltzing in the manor ballroom, a pop and two house elves appeared. "Miss, this is Blinky" the first house elf announced bowing low. "She is saying her master Aaron Zakhrov is hurt badly Miss and needs a healer"

Elizabeth shot out of her chair "What?" she cried "Where is he?"

"He appeared at Castle Zakhrov Miss" answered Blinky. "I needs to take you there"

"Tippy, get my healer's kit" Elizabeth commanded. She then turned to her daughters.

"I have to go now. But don't worry. I'll be back soon" she said as Tippy reappeared with a satchel.

Elizabeth took the satchel and grabbed Blinky's arm. "Let's go Blinky" she said and with a pop they vanished

 **Ministry of Magic -Accidental Magical Reversal Squad July 31 1997**

It was nearing the end of shift for Lord Cyrus Greenrgrass when the alarm sounded. A massive magical burst was detected in Nottingham. Readings indicated a possible obscural as he and a dozen other members mobilized towards the Atrium. He pulled out his magic mirror and called his wife.

"Lizzie I'm going to be late. We have a possible Obscural going crazy in Nottingham."

"OK" Lizzie replied. "I have an emergency at the hospital as well"

Cyrus frowned. It was Elizabeth's day off, _"Could the emergency be a coincidence? Or are they related?"_ he thought as they apparated to the site.

 **St. Kathryn's Orphanage**

Cyrus gasped in shock. The entire orphanage building was in smoking ruins.

Sirens from Muggle police cars and fire engines could be heard in the distance. They would have to move quickly to obliviate and restore order. Cyrus began to cast locator spells to pinpoint the blast's epicenter. It lead him to a collapsed corridor near where the library stood. He struggled to not vomit at the sight of charred bodies of children. If this was the work of an Obscural he shuddered to think of how much power and how much suffering the poor child had. Casting a tracer spell to track down the Obscural didn't work, but a diagnostic charm told him that there was a combination of curse breaking and disapparation that caused this devastation. Cyrus began to suspect foul play. He cast a set of advanced detection and diagnostic spells. What he uncovered was disturbing. There was evidence of very powerful binding and tracking charms. Placing these on a child was unthinkable! It could have permanently stripped them of all magic powers! With a pop Amelia Bones apparated beside Cyrus.

"What's the status Cyrus?" she asked. "Is it an Obscural?"

Cyrus turned to look at her, his face white. "No." he said, "Whoever did this is not an Obscural. It was a curse break"

Amelia's eyes widened in shock. "A curse break?" she asked incredulously

"Yes" replied Cyrus. "There is evidence of magical binding here. Whoever placed those bonds didn't want this kid to perform magic"

"Who would do such a thing?" gasped Amelia.

"I don't know" said Cyrus "But we'll need to find this kid fast. There is are traces of magical blood on the floor here and I can tell that there was a disapparation but I don't know where he's gone. If the kid doesn't get medical attention soon he'd probably die"

They had precious few minutes before the Muggle authorities arrived but tracking the young wizard's whereabouts proved useless. Wherever he went was either under heavy protection wards or it was already too late.

 **Castle Zakhrov**

Elizabeth gasped in shock when she saw the state of the poor boy. His body was covered with bruises. Several of his bones were broken and his magic roiled around him in bands of blue lightning. She pulled out her wand and cast diagnostic charms on him. He had suffered intense mental and magical trauma. She was surprised that he was even alive after that much damage. Realizing that she was a bit out of her depth with this kind of spell damage, she decided to triage the magical trauma later, she started to administer soothing salves on his bruised body. As the salves calmed his nerves, the boy's magical core started to accelerate the healing process and in turn stabilize itself. She breathed a sigh of relief. Soon enough his magic had stabilized enough for her to start healing the bone damage. Finally she poured some dreamless sleep potion down his throat and let him sleep.

 **Greengrass Manor**

Cyrus stepped out of the fireplace to a worried Astoria and Daphne. "Hey kids" He greeted. "Is your mum home yet?"

"No" replied Daphne. "She was called away by some house elf named Blinky to treat some Aaron Zakhrov"

Cyrus's blood ran cold. "Aaron Zakhrov? I thought he was dead!" he exclamed.

Pulling out his magic mirror he called his wife. "Care to explain what is going on?" He asked her through the mirror.

"Cyrus you better come here as well" she replied her face haggard and drawn. "Something terrible has happened to this boy!"

"Alright" He said. "Is it OK to bring the kids?"

Elizabeth considered for a moment.

"OK" she said. "I'm sending Toby and Blinky. This place doesn't have a floo connection yet"

Twin pops sounded and the two elves appeared. Cyrus took Toby's arm while Daphne and Astoria took Blinky's.

 **Castle Zakhrov August 2 1997**

"What happened here Lizzie?" asked Cyrus as he looked on the boys sleeping form. The worst of the bruising and swelling had healed now but there were still signs that all was not well. The boy was around 6, the same age as Astoria but he was decidedly thin and stunted for his age. While Cyrus wasn't an expert, he knew more about magical core stabilization than Lizzie and had done what he could for the boy. Fortunately the boy's magic was very resilient and Cyrus managed to successfully stabilize it and calm the magical trauma caused by it being bound so strongly.

"He seems to have taken quite a few beatings over the years" said Lizzie as she brewed some growth enhancing potion "From what I can tell, he's been a victim of bullying and probably faced some adults who were not shy of using a cane" she added grimly.

"I pulled the muggle reports about that orphanage" growled Cyrus. "Apparently it was run by a bunch of religious fanatics who believed the best way to raise children was to thrash them senseless"

Lizzie's hands shook with anger as she cut up ginger roots. This boy had been with barbarians! He was lucky not to have been subjected to an exorcism. While such a procedure could not damage a wizard's magic, it's physical and psychological damage could have turned him into an Obscural.

Daphne and Astoria sat by Aaron's bed in the master bedroom looking at his sleeping form. Astoria was shocked by what her parents had said he had gone through, looking at him now he seemed so peaceful and at ease. His physical injuries had healed revealing that he had a thin, lithe frame, his face was angular with high cheekbones giving him a very handsome and aristocratic look. Her mum was starting to worry because it had been unconscious for close to 2 days now. Aaron stirred in his bed jolting Astoria out of her daze.

"Daphne he's waking up!" she whispered to her sister who was reading an issue of _Teen witch weekly_

Daphne started violently. Taking a look at the stirring boy she ran to get her mother.

Aaron awoke slowly. The pain he expected was gone, instead he felt himself in a warm and comfortable bed. The sheets seemed to have been made of fine satin. He slowly opened his eyes.

He wasn't in the orphanage. That much was obvious. Sunlight streamed through a large bay window. He was lying on a massive bed decked with soft navy blue satin sheets and a navy blue padded comforter. He turned around to and was startled to see a girl with long white blond hair and large gray eyes looking at him. "Hello" he tried to speak but his throat was extremely dry.

"Here" said the girl in a soft voice handing him a silver goblet. With difficulty he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He took the goblet and looked at the clear liquid suspiciously. "It's just water" said the girl. He gulped down the cool water, it tasted wonderful to his parched throat. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked at last.

"My name is Astoria Greengrass" the girl replied. "But I do not know where exactly we are"

Just then the door on his left opened and in walked a tall beautiful woman with the same white blond hair and gray eyes as Astoria, she was carrying a tray laden with food.

"Hello dear" she said. "How are you feeling?"

Aaron tried to get up but he felt weak and very hungry.

"Weak and hungry" he croaked. The woman smiled and placed the tray on his lap.

"Thank you Mrs Greengrass" he said and started to eat the generous serving of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Eat slowly" warned Mrs Greengrass. You have been unconscious for 2 days.

After he had finished, Lizzie perched herself on the side of the bed and gave him another goblet of thick foamy liquid. "It's a medicine to help with keeping calm and stop you from throwing up" she explained. The broth tasted sweet and he managed to finish it. By this time he became more aware of his surroundings and the last of the grogginess disappeared. He remembered Wilson's attack with the bat, Sister Claire's assault with the cane. By all rights he should be panicking but whatever that broth was it did it's job in keeping him calm. A sudden bout of sadness engulfed him as he reasoned that wherever he was, it was only a temporary respite from the hell that was St. Kathryn's. "When do I go back to the orphanage?" he asked fighting back tears.

Lizzie took his hand and held it. "You don't have to go back" she said gently. "You are safe here"

Aaron pulled his hand out of her grasp, turned his head away from her and looked at a spot on the bed.

"I'm not safe anywhere" he said mournfully. After such kindness he was shown from this woman and her daughter he didn't want them to suffer because of him and his condition. "I'm a freak. The spawn of Satan. Everyone who has tried to help me has ended up hurt. There is a demon or something inside me that keeps trying to escape. Every time it tries. Bad things happen" he choked out, tears stinging his eyes.

Lizzie moved closer to him and enfolded him in her arms. "Shh it's alright" she whispered. "You are not a freak or spawn of Satan. What you are is someone very very special. You never had a demon inside you. You are safe here. No one will hurt you." she said with quiet conviction as Aaron cried into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Aaron finally asked. "The last thing I remember was getting caned in the hallway by Sister Clare."

"That, young man is a very interesting story. Something I hope you can clear up for us" said a male voice. Aaron started and looked up. A man was standing in the doorway. He was tall and had long dark hair and blue eyes, another blond girl by his side. She looked a little older than Astoria and moved to join her sister on the couch by the bed as the man strode into the room. He was dressed in blue robes and a cloak, something Aaron found as odd. Lizzie pursed her lips. "Do we have to do this now Cyrus?" she asked. "The poor boy has just woken up"

"The sooner the better" Cyrus replied grimly

Aaron didn't like where this was going one bit. This man was obviously law enforcement or at least someone in authority.

"I am not going back to that hellhole that is St. Kathryn's sir" He said coldly. "I don't really care if you throw me in prison. Just make sure its maximum security"

Cyrus snorted. "You don't have to worry about going back St. Kathryn's" he said.

"Tell me boy. This demon of yours. That is trying to escape you. What terrible things happen?"

Aaron sighed and resigned himself to the worst. He told them about how he felt pain and the odd occurrences that accompanied it. He told them about how the bottles of medicine exploded as doctors were trying to administer them and about his confrontation with Wilson and the beatings he received from Sister Clare. After he had finished both girls were crying silently and the two adults were torn between rage and sadness.

"Filthy muggles!" Cyrus finally growled. He sat down on the other side of the bed and took Aaron's trembling hands.

"Aaron I'm going to tell you something that will sound crazy but I need you to keep an open mind" he said seriously.

Aaron, a little too overwhelmed to speak nodded silently.

Cyrus took a deep breath. "Aaron, the reason those things happened is because you are a wizard. What you were doing was magic." he explained

"Magic?" said Aaron incredulously. "You mean that pain and that feeling of being trapped was magic?"

"Yes" said Cyrus grimly. "Normally it doesn't hurt and it can be controlled by you but somebody seems to have tried to block your powers."

Aaron just shook his head scarcely daring to believe it.

Cyrus nodded in understanding. "You need proof?" he asked. Aaron nodded.

Cyrus pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. A glass bottle appeared out of thin air and hovered in front of Aaron's thunderstruck eyes.

"OK" Aaron replied. "I believe that magic exists and that you are a wizard. But I don't think I am" he said, dejection evident in his voice.

Cyrus place the conjured glass bottle on the bedside table nearest to him and looked at Aaron with a sardonic grin. "Don't think you're a wizard eh?" he asked. "Take a look at that glass bottle and think of something that makes you really really angry. If nothing happens except for you getting angry. I'll admit defeat and say I was mistaken"

Aaron looked at Cyrus trying to see if he was joking then at the glass bottle. He thought back to everything that made him furious. The condescending of the doctors. The horror of the priests and nuns. The bullying of his companions in the orphanage. White hot rage coursed through him. He gritted his teeth and his hands shook. He felt something pulse inside of him and the glass bottle exploded jolting him out of his angry daydream. He looked startled at Cyrus who was grinning.

"Did it hurt?" asked Cyrus

"No" replied Aaron.

"Didn't think it would now that you broke through that binding charm" chuckled Cyrus.

"Um I still don't know one thing" said Aaron properly taking in his surroundings. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

Cyrus looked suddenly nervous. "From what I heard you just appeared here" he said.

"This place is your parent's house. Castle Zakhrov"

Aaron looked away from Cyrus as he digested this information. Parent's house? A castle? He didn't know anything about his parents. The nuns at the orphanage had told him that his parents were drug addicted sinners who had died in a car crash and that he was dumped on the orphanage doorstep by an old man who had found him abandoned in a gutter. What had really happened to them if they were living in a castle?

Cyrus looked at him sadly. "What do you know about your parents?" he asked softly

Aaron forced himself to look at Cyrus. "Nothing" he replied. "Whatever they told me at the orphanage was obviously a lie"

Cyrus sighed. "We thought that you had died along with them, or we would have found you sooner" he explained. "Your parents were good friends with us. Astoria was born two weeks after you in the same hospital." He paused, took a deep breath and continued

"Your parents were killed by an unknown assassin. Whoever it was, broke into the hospital room, sealed it off from anyone trying to get in and killed them. By the time we broke through those wards, the fight was over and your parents were dead" Cyrus broke off in a sob and looked away from Aaron.

This time Aaron took Cyrus' hands and squeezed them in reassurance. "I do not blame you Cyrus" he said quietly. Cyrus gave him a wan smile. Another question gnawed at Aaron. "You said someone tried to block my powers. Why?"

"Probably to stop us from finding you" replied Cyrus. "That brings us to our current mess. Whatever those orphanage people were doing to you caused your magic to violently break through that block destroying the building in the process."

Aaron fell back on the bed in shock. The orphanage was destroyed! And it was his fault!

Cyrus seized his shoulders and shook him, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault!" he said firmly. "Do not blame yourself over those filthy muggles. They deserved what they got for abusing you"

Aaron's blue eyes met Cyrus' black ones. He realized what Cyrus was saying was true. It was an accident. Whoever blocked his magical power was to blame. If it was let free and if he could control it this would never have happened.

"What happens now?" he asked.

Lizzie gave him another goblet of calming potion. "Now you rest at least for today." she said. "You are still too weak to get up and walk about. Tomorrow you can start learning more about the magical world"

 **Castle Zakhrov September 2 2001**

"Happy Birthday Aaron!" cried Lizzie swooping down to kiss him on both cheeks.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass" replied Aaron blushing slightly as he accepted a wrapped present from her.

Four years of eating full meals and doses of growth potions had done wonders for the boy. He was now tall and his body was toned and healthy. His hair fell just below his neck framing his face in a pair of jet black silky curtains.

The castle and elves had also been through a transformation along with their young master. The castle walls were repaired and the place gleamed in cleanliness.

"Now now birthday boy. I told you that its Lizzie to you" chided Lizzie as she adjusted his robes.

"There's the birthday boy" said Cyrus coming into the room levitating an enormous chocolate cake. He placed the cake on the dining table and eyed Aaron up and down. "You're growing up my boy" he said

"And getting quite handsome too! I hope you don't break Astoria's heart because then I'll have to break your limbs" he warned in a serious tone but winked at the same time.

"Daddy!" Astoria gasped blushing scarlet

Aaron looked at Cyrus solemnly

"I promise not to break her heart Lord Greengrass" he said in a very serious tone with a polite bow.

"My my you've been learning etiquette" said Lizzie

"As any proper young man should my lady. I see where miss Astoria gets her good looks" answered Aaron taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh my good sir you flatter me!" giggled Lizzie pretending to swoon.

"Prat!" grumbled Astoria

Aaron smirked at her, then turned back to Lizzie "But not her social graces" he added in a stage whisper loud enough for Astoria to hear.

With a fierce growl Astoria flew at him only to be caught, twirled around and steered into a chair.

"I didn't mean to give you offense miss Greengrass" said Aaron bowing to her and kissing her knuckles

"Show off!" Astoria huffed yanking her hand from him and sulking in the chair.

"Lets be civil children" intervened Lizzie

 **Gringotts September 2 2001**

"This is Mr. Zakhrov Bagnok" Cyrus told the goblin teller. "He is here to have his will read and take lordship of House Zakhrov.

"Very well" replied Bagnok pulling out a piece of parchment and a silver knife.

"I will need you to dribble some of your blood onto this parchment. It will prove your identity as a Zakhrov" said Bagnok

Aaron took the knife and made a small cut in his right palm letting some blood dribble onto the parchment.

The parchment flashed a dazzling blue and now had writing on it.

 _Identity confirmed: Aaron Xavier Zakhrov_

 _Age: 11 (b 2nd September 1990)_

 _Parents: Emmanuel Alexander Zakhrov (September 14 1967 – September 2 1990), Cassiopeia Athena Zakhrov nee Black (December 17 1967 – September 2 1990)_

 _Heir to Most Ancient and Noble House of Zakhrov_

 _Heir to Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Magical Guardian: Lord Cyrus Tiberius Greengrass_

 _Vault status: Active_

 _Family Vault Reserves: 4,400,000,000 Galleons 2,200,000 Sickles 1,100,000 Knuts_

 _Trust Vault Reserves: 100,000 Galleons 50,000 Sickles 10,000 Knuts_

Bagnok raised his bushy eyebrows at the information on the parchment.

"Now that your identity is established, I can take you down to the vaults. There we can perform the signet ritual and confirm your emancipation and headship. As you are still a minor you will need to appoint a regent to look after your affairs and businesses and advise you on investments until you come of age" he explained.

"Thank you Mr Bagnok" said Aaron with a bow.

"This is the Zakhrov signet ring" explained Bagnok in the Zakhrov vault. The ring was gold with the head of a wolf looking to the left and the head of an eagle looking to the right.

"Once you put it on, the ring will determine if you are a worthy successor to assume Headship. If it rejects you, you will be able to try it after a year. Till it accepts you, you an access your trust vault but not the main vault"

Aaron put on the ring. The blue diamonds that made the eyes of the eagle and the wolf glowed and pulsed out.

"Congratulations Lord Zakhrov" said Bagnok with a smile. You are now head of House Zakhrov.

 **Diagon Alley September 2 2001**

"While you cannot start Hogwarts till next September along with Astoria, as an emancipated Lord of a House you can use magic without fear of being traced" said Cyrus as they walked out of Gringotts

"So the first priority is to get you your wand and potion kit. It never hurts to try to learn as much magic before you get to Hogwarts. Your family felt homeschooling was a better option but I think the Hogwarts experience is worth it. You can always drop out if you feel you don't fit in"

They entered Ollivander's and Mr. Ollivander greeted Cyrus with a respectful bow.

"Ah Lord Greengrass. 12 and ½ inches Blackthorn and dragon heartstring an excellent dueling wand. And who do we have here?" he asked as his eyes fell on Aaron.

Cyrus put his arm on Aaron's shoulder. "This is my godson Lord Aaron Zakhrov. He has just been emancipated and requires a wand. His family usually preferred to make their own wands or have it custom made with specific woods and cores."

Ollivander gave a wry smile. "I have heard of the fabled Zakhrovs Lord Greengrass, yes they did like their wands custom made but they did enlist my help and services from time to time."

Pulling out a measuring tape he turned to Aaron. "Now young man which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left handed" replied Aaron fighting down his nervousness and extending his arm. Ollivander's stare was a bit creepy.

After measuring Ollivander returned with several boxes.

"Let's see now, 11 inches, walnut and unicorn hair, quite rigid"

Aaron took the wand and gave it a wave, the wand gave a loud wail and shot out smelly black smoke

"No no definitely not" said Ollivander snatching it back.

2 hours and over a hundred wands later, Aaron was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't one of these blasted sticks choose him?

Ollivander was also running out of options as he rummaged through several boxes.

"Perhaps we should try a custom make?" suggested Cyrus

"I have a better idea" growled Aaron. Extending his left hand he willed his magic to come through it.

There was a crash and a muffled scream from somewhere in the back of the shop. Ollivander whirled around in surprise as a long wand made of some dark colored wood came hurtling out of the back of the shop followed by a frantic looking woman with long blond hair tied in a braid. The wand flew straight into Aaron's outstretched hand, he felt a warm feeling go up his hand as he gripped the wand. He raised it above his head and brought it down sharply, a shower of bright blue and silver sparks shot out of the wand.

"I guess this is it?" he said

The woman was looking at him with shock and awe.

"Who are you?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Lord Aaron Zakhrov at your service" Aaron replied bowing to her. "What's in this wand? It looks a lot different than the others"

"That is an experimental wand" she replied fearfully "20 inches Yew with a thunderbird tail feather core and an obsidian focus crystal laced with basilisk venom"

Ollivander gasped in shock and looked at the wand in the young boy's hand. It was long and thick, looking more like a sword than a wand, with a triangular obsidian crystal glinting at the hilt.

"What have you done Andrea?" he asked mournfully. "How could you make something so dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" asked Cyrus

Ollivander turned to Cyrus. "Thunderbird feathers make wands that are well suited to battle magic and transfiguration, I assume you already know about the properties of yew wood. Basilisk venom in incredibly dangerous and when infused with obsidian like this wand has, it creates a weapon of deadly power and accuracy. In the wrong hands, that thing can wreak more havoc than even the Dark Lord himself could hope to achieve" he rounded on Andrea seizing her by the shoulders. "What were you thinking!" he shouted shaking her by the shoulders "Have I taught you nothing? Wands are supposed to be conduits of magic. Not weapons of pain and death." Andrea was in tears now, quailing under Ollivander's fury as he kept shaking her.

"ENOUGH" shouted Aaron. Ollivander released Andrea with a scream of pain and looked at his hands in horror as they turned red and inflamed. Cyrus quickly drew his wand. " _Finite Incantatem"_ He said and Ollivander's hands went back to normal.

"Mr. Ollivander, I know you are not happy about how this turned out, but the wand has chosen me." said Aaron. Ollivander, breathing heavily regained his composure.

"I apologize for my outburst Lord Greengrass and Lord Zakhrov. I do not make or approve of these kinds of wands, but you are right. The wand chooses the wizard. I can only hope that you use it responsibly and do not make me live to regret my decision today" He turned to Andrea. "My apologies child. I must say that it is a most excellent piece of craftsmanship."

Andrea had stopped crying and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you father." she turned towards Aaron. "That will be 500 galleons" she said. "Basilisk venom is incredibly rare and expensive, as is thunderbird feathers"

Aaron paid for his wand along with a holster and the Ollivanders bowed him and Cyrus out of their shop.

"Will Andrea be OK?" asked Aaron. "I don't want her to get into too much trouble over my wand"

Cyrus chuckled. "Ollivander is a man of somewhat old fashioned values" he explained. "He also feels responsible for selling a wand as powerful as he says to Voldemort. A bit silly really, you can't tell if 11 year old will grow up to be the most feared dark wizard in recent history"

 **Castle Zakhrov December 28 2001**

The Greengrass girls watched in apprehension as Aaron and Cyrus faced each other in the dueling ring. Aaron's progress over the past 3 months had been nothing short of amazing. He had already mastered all the first year spells and had already made some progress in combat spells and curses.

"Alright boy lets see what you are made of" challenged Cyrus. "We begin casting on the count of three. One. Two. Three _Expelliarmus_ " shouted Cyrus

" _Protego"_ shouted Aaron.

Cyrus's disarming spell hit Aaron's shield charm and rebounded, knocking him backwards with his wand flying out of his hand.

Aaron immediately pressed his advantage and shouted " _Petrificus Totalus"_

Cyrus stiffened as he was getting up and fell backwards again,

"Bravo!" called Lizzie. She picked up Cyrus's wand and restored him. He got up shaking his head.

"Impressive Aaron" he chuckled as Lizzie gave back his wand. "Up for round two boy?"

"More than ready Old man" Aaron taunted.

Cyrus growled as they started dueling again.

The three girls watched in awe and apprehension as the sparring match got progressively faster and more violent. It was soon obvious that Cyrus wasn't holding back when he silently fired a bone-breaking curse. Aaron screamed in pain as the curse hit his right hand, breaking his wrist.

" _REDUCTO!"_ he yelled in retaliation at Cyrus.

The reductor curse blasted through Cyrus's shield charm and hit him in the left leg, shattering it at the hip. Daphne and Astoria screamed as blood, gore and bone fragments flew everywhere. Lizzie sprang forward, waved her wand over her husband restoring his right leg. He was shivering as he got up and looked at Aaron with pride and a little bit of fear.

"Very impressive Aaron" he said wincing as he put his weight on his newly restored leg. "I now see why Ollivander called that wand a weapon of pain and death"

"Are you alright?" asked Aaron in worry, as Lizzie fixed his broken wrist.

"I'm fine" said Cyrus dismissively. "I just didn't expect you to put so much power into that spell."

"You're lucky the curse was localized to your leg" grumbled Lizzie. She sniffed and then grabbed both Cyrus and Aaron roughly.

"You promised me you'll be careful!" she wailed as tears spilled out of her eyes

Cyrus hugged her tightly. "Shh it's OK Lizzie. I'm fine"

Lizzie calmed down only after Aaron and Cyrus promised to not duel each other and practice only on test dummies

"So Daphne. What electives have you signed up for?" Asked Aaron as they sat to dinner later that evening.

"I'm thinking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" she replied. "I don't particularly like animals so care of magical creatures is out, and divination useless unless you have seer blood in you"

"Any idea on who is behind the attacks at school yet?" asked Aaron.

"No" she said sadly. "Lots of people suspect Potter but I don't think he is. Some Gryffindors think it's Malfoy but he's just a pompous prat"

Aaron snorted. "And how is the famous Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "A capital fraud if I ever saw one. At first I thought he was amazing-"

"And dreamy" cut in Astoria smirking.

Daphne scowled "That was before he embarrassed himself before Snape of all people"

"What happened?" asked Astoria.

"Lockhart tried starting dueling club" explained Daphne. "He and Snape were supposed to give a demonstration of a proper wizard's duel, except he got his ass handed to him on the first shot when Snape disarmed him. Compared to you and dad, their duel was child's play"

 **Greengrass Manor December 29 2001**

"I'm worried Cyrus. Even with a powerful wand, there is no way an 11 year old boy should be able to shatter your leg like that!" Lizzie was anxious as they lay in bed

"I'll admit that it I wasn't expecting that" replied Cyrus placing a kiss on his wife's forehead "He has come a long way in the past 4 years"

"Could that be the reason he had a magic bind?" asked Lizzie quietly. "I know that it is unethical but he could have hurt people without meaning to if his magical power was unchecked."

Cyrus snorted dismissively. "A fat lot of good it did for the kids in that orphanage he destroyed. No Lizzie that bind was in place to turn him into a squib. In my opinion, he's so powerful at this age because of that blasted bind. His magical core had to be strong enough to overpower that bind for him to even do anything. I shudder to think of the amount of pain it would have caused, besides I knew Emmanuel. He would have never done something like that to his own son"

"Do you know who killed them?" asked Lizzie. "Don't give me that look, I know you have suspicions"

Cyrus took a deep breath. "I know it wasn't any of the remaining Death Eaters" he said seriously.

"Whoever it was made sure they could not escape. There are very few people who could erect those wards. Another oddity was Greyhawk's injuries. He didn't die from a spell. A phoenix killed him."

"A phoenix?" gasped Lizzie "Why would a phoenix fight a thunderbird?"

"I don't know" said Cyrus. "Emmanuel was a big fan of the dark arts but he was never evil. Thanks to that psychopath Voldemort most people can't tell the difference between a dark wizard and an evil wizard" He looked at Lizzie. "Aaron and I won't duel each other." he told her "But I must teach him to control his power. He will be going to Hogwarts next year and given the problems Dumbledore's already got I'd rather not have Aaron add to them."

 **Platform 9 ¾ September 1 2002**

Cyrus watched with pride as the three children boarded the Hogwarts Express. After their Christmas sparring match, Cyrus had resolved to teach Aaron to control his powers even under emotional stress. The last few months had been grueling sessions of spell practice and Occlumency, Aaron had insisted that both Daphne and Astoria learn Occlumency as well and he was proud and impressed by how quickly they had learned it.

"Stay safe kids" he said as they loaded their trunks into the luggage racks, he then smirked at Lizzie before turning to Aaron.

"Lord Zakhrov, I am placing my beloved daughters in your care." he told Aaron sternly, then winked at him.

"Aaron returned his stare. "They will be safe with me. I assure you Lord Greengrass" he said solemnly then winked and added in a stage whisper "As long as the don't tease me too much"

This earned him a smack on the head from both blushing girls.

"Boys!" laughed Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"You said it mum" said Daphne as they all chuckled

"So Astoria. Where do you think you'll end up?" asked Daphne as the train sped through the countryside.

"Probably Ravenclaw" said Astoria biting the head off a chocolate frog. "What about you Aaron" she asked

Aaron looked up from the runes textbook he was reading. "Well I know for sure that it wont be Gryffindor" he said.

"Why not?" asked Tracey Davis, Daphne's friend and year mate.

Aaron smiled at her "Not the right temperament. I prefer to think a bit before charging head first into danger"

"I suppose Daphne here has been telling you tales about the exploits of her major crush Harry Potter" Tracy giggled ignoring Daphne's furious stare.

"I didn't know you had such a poor taste in boys Greengrass" came a sneering voice from the compartment door. Tracey looked around in shock to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway flanked by his usual gorillas Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks Tracey" said Daphne coldly as Tracy covered her mouth with her hands and went scarlet.

Daphne turned to Malfoy, "I don't remember inviting you to join us Draco, why don't you take your gorillas and get lost!" she snarled

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You had better show me more manners Greengrass" he spat

"Perhaps I should evict you from the compartment instead. We do not want these impressionable first years to be corrupted by traitorous whores such as y- AAAARGH" He screamed as his, Crabbe and Goyle's legs crumbled beneath them.

"Apologize before I break more of your pathetic bones" hissed Aaron, his wand pointing at Malfoy, his blue eyes blazing in fury. The air around him crackled and sparked, the three girls looked at him and shivered, they had never seen anyone radiate power like this before. Even Daphne and Astoria had never seen Aaron truly angry.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY" yelled Malfoy writhing in agony on the floor of the compartment.

"A proper apology Malfoy. One befitting that of a Noble House" said Aaron coldly raising his wand.

"I AM DEEPLY SORRY LADY GREENGRASS! I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS PLEASE ACCEPT MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES" howled Malfoy

"Good. Now shut your mouth and get out of my sight" said Aaron stunning the three of them and banishing them out of the compartment just as an older girl with a prefect's badge rushed into the compartment with her wand drawn.

"What the hell happened?" she asked the 2 third years. Tracey was staring at Aaron clearly shaken by the speed and brutality he had exhibited. She had heard of his prowess but hadn't seen it first hand yet.

Daphne was the first to pull herself together. "Malfoy insulted me Rachel" explained to the prefect

"Did you do that to them Daph?" asked Rachel incredulously.

"It was Lord Zakhrov" said Tracey weakly pulling herself together and staring at Aaron with a mixture of fear and admiration.

"Who?" asked Rachel still confused

"I broke their legs" Aaron finally spoke up. "I would have let Daphne handle him if he hadn't insulted my intelligence as well"

Rachel shook her head smirking "That prat deserved what he got. Don't worry Daphne, I'll make sure professor Snape knows about the circumstances" She offered her hand to Aaron

"Rachel Travers, fifth year Slytherin prefect" she introduced herself.

"Lord Aaron Zakhrov, still need to be sorted. Pleased to meet your acquaintance miss Travers" replied Aaron taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Rachel blushed and giggled "Oooh a gentleman" she gushed

"I think Malfoy and his cronies might disagree with you on that one Rachel" smirked Astoria causing the others to laugh uproariously.

The train started slowing down causing Rachel to sober up and look out of the window curiously. "We cant be there yet" she said as the train came to a stop.

Suddenly the lights cut out, plunging the train into darkness as rain lashed the windows. The temperature suddenly dropped causing Astoria to shiver. Rachel's face went white. "Dementors!" she whispered

"Why are they here?" asked Tracey as she started to shiver.

"To look for Black I suppose" said Rachel.

The compartment door slowly slid open revealing a tall hooded figure. It drew in a great rattling breath as if to suck more than air from the compartment.

Aaron felt intensely cold and heard indistinct screaming and yelling along with bangs and crashes. He was starting to loose consciousness, the compartment was spinning, forcing himself to think of the happy times he had with Astoria in Greengrass Manor and raised his wand. " _Expecto Patronum"_ he shouted as the compartment went black.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Somebody was shaking him. He jerked awake, the lights had come back on and the train was moving again. Astoria was standing over him shaking him with tears in her eyes. "I'm OK" he said hoarsely as he sat up. The four girls were looking at him with strange expressions on their faces, an older somewhat shabby looking man was looking at him in awe as he broke up a large bar of chocolate. "Here eat this" he said handing them pieces of chocolate. "It will help you feel better"

Aaron accepted the chocolate and took a large bite. He immediately felt warmth wash over him and his shivering subsided. "What happened?" he asked

"I'm Professor Lupin" the man introduced himself "You managed to drive off the dementor before you passed out. Impressive that you managed a patronus at this age young man"

"That was the first time I tried it against a real dementor" mumbled Aaron. "I didn't know if it would work"

"Well it did" replied Lupin. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, I must go and check on the other students. Miss Travers I suggest you take Mr. Zakhrov along the other three to the hospital wing once we reach. I will send word to the Castle to inform them of what happened" he said and left.

 **Hogsmeade Station**

The rain had stopped but a fierce wind howled through Hogsmeade station as Rachel levitated the forms of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle towards the school carriages, Aaron following behind her. He was feeling much better now and had even told her that he could go with the other first years but she wouldn't hear a word of it. "It's my neck on the line as well Aaron." she said

"Fine" grumbled Aaron as he sat in the carriage separated from her by the stunned bodies.

They were the first to reach the entrance hall followed by Daphne and Tracey

"I'll take these 3 to the hospital wing" said Rachel. "You two find Professor Snape and tell him that a first year needs a checkup" Daphne and Tracey nodded and turned towards the great hall.

Rachel lead Aaron and the floating boys up the main staircase and towards the first floor hospital wing corridor. Pushing open the door she dumped Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle onto hospital beds and took Aaron towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

Pomfrey was not pleased. "Dementors!" she grumbled as she checked Aaron's vital signs

"He seems to be fine but he should still have a little more chocolate before he can be sorted" she said

giving him a big piece of chocolate. "Eat it all" she said sternly as Aaron struggled to swallow it.

After he had forced down the last of the chocolate, Madam Pomfrey bustled them out of her office. She gasped when she saw the prone forms of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and rushed to them. "They haven't been attacked by dementors Madam Pomfrey" said Rachel as Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and cast diagnostic charms on them. "Apparently not" she concluded. "Care to tell me who broke their legs and stunned them?"

"You wont believe me if I tell you" said Rachel. She turned to Aaron "Come on lets get you back to the great hall"

They entered the great hall just in time to join the other first years, Astoria grabbed Aaron's hand and squeezed it as Rachel left him and took her seat at the Slytherin table.

"Greengrass! Astoria!" squeaked Professor Flitwick

"Good luck" whispered Aaron as Astoria walked towards the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted after a few seconds and Astoria went to join her sister at the Slytherin table.

Snape was smirking as he rejoined the staff table to watch the rest of the Sorting, something Dumbledore picked up on. "Something amusing Severus?" he asked politely.

"An incident on the train" said Snape.

Dumbledore frowned, "I don't think Harry fainting in the presence of a dementor is a cause for amusement Severus" he said coldly.

Snape's nostrils flared. "Is Potter all you care about?" he growled. "He wasn't the only one who fainted. A first year also collapsed after attempting a patronous. The same first year, If Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis are to be believed, gave Mr Malfoy and his companions a lesson in manners. And from the state of them in the hospital wing, I'd say that lesson was most effective"

"A first year?" asked Dumbledore in surprise. "I must say that is an extraordinary feat. What exactly did he do to Mr Malfoy and his companions?"

"He broke their legs, made Mr Malfoy apologize and then stunned them unconscious" said Snape.

"That is troubling" observed Dumbledore. "I wonder in which house he'll be in"

"We'll find out soon enough" said Snape as Flitwick called the last name, "Zakhrov! Aaron!"

"Hmmm. Interesting" said a voice in Aaron's head as he sat with the hat on him.

"Plenty of courage I see, an excellent mind oh yes. Determination, resourcefulness and a thirst to prove yourself. I suspect we shall see some great things from you Mr Zakhrov. You have abilities that any of the four houses would be glad to have, but I feel the one that will most benefit from your talents will be SLYTHERIN!"

Aaron pulled off the hat, handed it back to Flitwick and made his way to the Slytherin table. All the Slytherins were applauding enthusiastically except for three. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him with horror and recoiled slightly as he took a seat next to Astoria who was sitting opposite them.

He glared at them. "I suppose I don't have to remind you to behave yourself in my presence? Or to banish any thoughts of retribution?" he asked Malfoy

Malfoy shook his head "No my lord Zakhrov" he quavered.

"Good" said Aaron coldly and turned away from him as Dumbledore rose to address the hall.

"Welcome everyone. A few start of term notices to give you before we begin our feast. As you now know, Hogwarts is also playing host to the Azkaban Dementors. This is a precaution mandated by our Ministry of Magic. Dementors cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises or even invisibility cloaks. Dementors do not listen to pleas, excuses or reasoning. Therefore I must ask you to not give them any reason to harm you. And now let us feast!" he said as the plates and goblets filled with food and drink.

"This is the Slytherin common room" said Rachel as the first years assembled in the large room lit with glowing green lights and warmed by a fire roaring in a massive carved fireplace.

"All disputes and grievances you have with your housemates must be settled here. Outside you must always display a united front. In recent years Slytherin house has been given a rather bad reputation so expect hostility from the other houses. Boys' dormitories and bathrooms are down the corridor to the left, girls the same on your right. You will find all your belongings have already been moved to your beds. Breakfast starts at 7 tomorrow morning. Goodnight and good luck"

Aaron was about to leave for his dormitory when Astoria grabbed his arm. He turned towards her. "Didn't think we'd land up in the same house" he mumbled before he was engulfed in a tight hug

"I'm glad you are here with me and not in Gryffindor after that stunt you pulled on the train" she whispered. He gently hugged her back.

"I'm glad I'm with you too" he said.

She let go of him and gave him a smile "See you tomorrow at breakfast my lord" she curtsied

"You shall my lady" he bowed and they turned towards the dormitories.

Dumbledore was not in a good mood, Aaron Zakhrov was not who he expected. Instead of a boy who was so inept it would make Neville Longbottom talented by comparison, the brat was capable of magic far beyond his level. How had things gone so wrong? Calming down a little he decided that he should meet the brat first hand.

"Severus I'd like to meet Mr Zakhrov tonight, please send him to my office before he turns in for the night"

Snape scowled. The headmaster didn't normally request to meet first years. Even Potter hadn't got that treatment when he had first arrived. Something was up, Dumbledore probably knew something he didn't but Aaron was his responsibility now, and he'd be damned if the old coot would reprimand one of his snakes without him defending them.

Aaron had just opened his trunk and pulled out his pajamas when there was a knock on the door and Professor Snape stepped in. "The headmaster want's to see you Mr Zakhrov" he said scowling

"Is this about the fight on the train with Malfoy sir?" asked Aaron nervously

Snape gave him a small smile. "I don't think so" he said. "This is an unusual request by the headmaster. He normally waits until morning. However you don't have to be nervous. I will accompany you"

"He called Daphne a whore" Aaron growled as they made their way to the headmaster's office "Daphne would have cursed him herself if I hadn't got to him first"

"I quite agree, Malfoy is a bit of a pompous ass. Do not worry Aaron, I will make sure that the headmaster won't punish you for your chivalry. I'm actually quite glad you were sorted into my house. You already seem to have a charisma about you that Slytherin badly needs" said Snape as they reached the stone gargoyle. "Chocolate frog" said Snape to the gargoyle that jumped aside and revealed the spiraling staircase.

"Good evening Aaron" said Dumbledore as Aaron and Snape stepped through the door. "Thank you Severus" he dismissed Snape

"I'm staying Professor" said Snape coldly. "This is a very irregular interview"

Dumbledore stared at Snape for several seconds. "Very well" he said at last and waved them into chairs in front of his desk

"Now Aaron would you like a lemon drop before we start?" he asked twinkling at Aaron

"No sir" said Aaron, "I'm still quite full from the feast"

"Very well. On to businesses. What exactly happened on the train between you and Mr Malfoy?"

Snape growled and slammed two bottles of silvery substance in front of Dumbledore. "Here is Mr Malfoy's memory and Ms Greengrass memory of the events. I assure you that they have not been modified or tampered with" he spat. "If that is all headmaster,"

"That is not all Severus" interrupted Dumbledore. He turned back to Aaron, his eyes no longer twinkling. "Where did you learn to perform a bone breaking curse?" he asked

"A book from the Zakhrov family library" answered Aaron coldly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock before they became cold again.

"I was under the impression that you were staying at Greengrass Manor. Your Hogwarts letter was sent there after all" he said smoothly.

Aaron held his gaze. "I was staying there over the summer. Lord Cyrus Greengrass is my regent and guardian"

"Parents?" questioned Dumbledore

"Dead" snapped Aaron. He didn't know why Dumbledore was questioning him like this but he didn't like it.

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you Aaron, you may go now"

Aaron got to his feet, fighting hard to keep his emotions in check, What the hell was Dumbledore's problem?

Snape was livid. "What exactly is your problem Albus?" he snarled.

"I will discuss it with you in private Severus" said Dumbledore coldly "Kindly escort Mr Zakhrov back to the dormitories"

Snarling Snape got to his feet and put an arm around Aaron. "I thought you were impartial Professor" he said coldly "But it is clear you favor only the Gryffindor brats"

With that he steered Aaron towards the door.

The journey back to the dungeons was silent, both professor and student were seething at the treatment they had received.

"Whatever his problem is with me, he doesn't want me to know about it" said Aaron as they approached the common room entrance. "Very perceptive Aaron" answered Snape. "However if the old coot doesn't bind me to secrecy, I will share it with you"

"No" said Aaron. "If he doesn't want me to tell me about it, then I don't care what it is. But I can tell you this professor. If I have to redo what happened on the train, I will do it again, be it to anyone and for anyone I care about"

"And I will back you up every time" said Snape

 **Hogwarts 2 September 2002**

"After seeing first hand what a prophecy did to the Dark Lord how could you have been so fucking stupid!" yelled Snape.

It was passed midnight in Dumbledore's office and Snape was staring in horror at the older man. The memory he had just seen was enough to turn his stomach.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Severus" said Dumbledore quietly.

"And a fat lot of good that did!" spat Snape. "I suppose the orphanage's destruction was because of him?"

"Yes" said Dumbledore "Although how he did that I do not know. The binding charm I had put on him was very powerful"

"Is it not obvious you old fart?" growled Snape "He probably received so much trauma there that his magic broke through that bind of yours!"

Dumbledore blanched "We will have to bring him under our control Severus" he said gravely. "I will not have that boy tear down everything we have worked so hard for"

"No" said Snape. "You are on your own with this one Old Man. I'm done being your fucking pawn!"

with that Snape strode out of the office slamming the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

OK I'm not really good at writing intimate or romance scenes. I will be experimenting with a dominant/submissive relationship between Aaron and Astoria so those of you who are not comfortable with or don't like those kinds of fics sorry. But don't worry, nothing is set in stone yet and it will be a bit slow. They are only twelve after all.

Update 2018-03-19 Added more content and beginning of Aaron's Second Year at Hogwarts. Coincides with Goblet of Fire

Aaron awoke early, dressed and went down into the empty common room. _"Should have brought a few novels"_ he thought as he pulled out his Potions textbook to read before breakfast. Fortunately it wasn't particularly dull reading, he was about halfway through the instructions for pepper up potion when he felt someone watching him. Looking up he saw Astoria standing near him fidgeting nervously with her skirt. "Morning Lady Greengrass" he said inclining his head.

"Happy Birthday My Lord" she whispered breathlessly pushing a small package into his hands before trying to bolt for the girl's dormitories. She had barely taken a step though before Aaron caught her shoulders and spun her around to face him. Tingles shot up and down her spine as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you Tori" he said softly as he released her. "Seeyouatbreakfast" she mumbled, her face red as she scrambled back to the girl's dorms. Slightly confused Aaron headed towards the great hall, _"maybe a good helping of bacon and eggs will help me figure out what just happened"_ he thought as his stomach rumbled in hunger.

Astoria hugged her pillow tight as her brain tried to process what had just happened. Her forehead still tingled from Aaron's kiss. _"_ _What's happening?"_ she thought. Her dreams had been filled with images from the incident on the train. The power Aaron had radiated when he cursed those older boys was scary but at the same time was strangely comforting. OK comforting wasn't the right word. Melting? Frustration bubbled up in her. Why was this particular kiss different? And why was she suddenly so nervous around him?

"Tori?" Astoria jumped and stared at her sister standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" asked Daphne as she entered the dorm.

Astoria's frustration turned to embarrassment. "Nothing" she mumbled throwing aside her pillow and picking up her bag.

"Oh no you don't!" said Daphne pushing her back onto the bed. "What happened?"

Astoria glared at her. "Fine. I just gave Aaron his birthday present and he kissed me on the forehead like a prat that he is" she snapped

Daphne smirked. "And when this 'prat' kissed you, did it send tingles across your spine and make you all hot and bothered?" she asked

Astoria turned brick red.

"Oh Tori" sighed Daphne giving the younger girl a hug "It's nothing to be ashamed of. These feelings you have are natural, it's a part of growing up"

Tori snorted "But why him?" she asked. "He's such a prat!"

"Lets see" said Daphne "One, he's quite handsome for a 12 year old. Two, he broods and reads most of the time. And three, he's got so much magical power that he could duel dad to a standstill"

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Astoria.

"Everything" said Daphne. "Back on the train when he cursed Malfoy, do you remember that power he radiated? Most girls are drawn to that."

"Does it go away?" asked Astoria

"Sometimes it does" said Daphne.

"Well I hope it does." grumbled Astoria picking up her bag again. "Come on I'm starving"

Breakfast at the staff table was a bit more tense than usual. Dumbledore seemed a bit moody and withdrawn rather than his usual twinkling self, Snape seemed to be scowling even more than usual. Word about the encounter on the Hogwarts Express and headmaster's interview with Aaron had reached the rest of the teachers and they were all fairly curious as to what the young boy would be like.

"Something bothering you Severus?" asked Lupin mildly as Snape stabbed moodily at a sausage.

"Not particularly Remus. Just a little disillusioned with our esteemed headmaster."

"That will do Severus" growled Dumbledore

Snape finished his breakfast, gave Dumbledore a look of disdain and swept from the staff table towards the Slytherin table

Aaron had just finished his breakfast when Daphne and Astoria entered the great hall. He smiled at them and inclined his head in greeting. Daphne smiled at him back but Astoria blushed scarlet and quickly between Daphne and Tracey blocking herself from his view. Aaron was about to get up and join them when Snape swept over to him handing him his timetable. "A word of advice Zakhrov. Advanced abilities, particularly in certain fields of magic is rarely useful in finding friends but very adept at making enemies" he said, his black eyes sweeping over Aaron and the rest of the Slytherins.

"I understand sir. No showing off" said Aaron.

Snape's lip curled in a smile. "Well not too much" he said and swept away to some third years

"Concentrate!" barked Professor McGonagall as the first years struggled to turn a matchstick into a needle.

"A firmer flick of the wrist Ms Greengrass" she snapped at Astoria who's matchstick quivered and snapped in two.

McGonagall swept over to Aaron next, "Let's see what you can do Mr Zakhrov" she said condescendingly peering at him over her glasses.

Aaron resisted the urge to roll his eyes and with a flick of his wand, his matchstick turned into a fine silver needle.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Very good Mr Zakhrov" she said and gulped as if she had swallowed something unpleasant "Ten points to Slytherin. Come on now!" she barked at the rest of the class. "It's not that difficult if you apply yourself"

"Hmph! Of course it ain't difficult for that snake. He's been breaking other people's bones" grumbled a Gryffindor boy as his matchstick caught fire and shriveled up into a cinder.

"Well if you concentrated more and grumbled less then you wouldn't have have destroyed your match Stebbins" barked Professor McGonagall as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Homework! Practice! We will have a fresh attempt at it next class!"

 **Hogwarts September 4 2002**

"Happy birthday Lady Greengrass" said Aaron giving her a blue and silver wrapped package.

Blushing she took it from him and unwrapped it with trembling fingers. She gasped when she saw it was a beautiful silver heart shaped locket. "Thank you My Lord. Can you put it on for me?" she asked nervously as he turned away from him and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Of course" he said taking the locket.

She shivered as she felt his fingers brush her neck as he fastened the locket and her breath caught and her legs wobbled as he gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Her head swam as he twirled her around, "Thank you" she whispered gazing up into his blue eyes.

"TORI" came a squeal, breaking her out of her daze, she turned just as Tracy engulfed her in a hug

 **Hogwarts October 1 2002**

"Have you noticed something off about the Slytherins?" asked Harry as they entered the great Hall for breakfast. "Nope. They are still slimy gits" said Ron piling his plate with sausages, bacon and kippers

"Actually yes." said Hermione looking over at the Slytherin table. There seemed to have been a shift in the power dynamics of their rival house. While Malfoy usually held court at the Slytherin table, with even the senior students deferring to him, this year he was more subdued and serious rather than the center of attention. "Malfoy has gotten more quiet and serious this time. In fact his grades have improved to equal mine" she said a bit sullenly.

Just then Oliver Wood bustled over. "We are playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin for the first match" he said grimly. "Dumbledore decided to place an artificial handicap on Slytherin"

"What? Why?" asked Ron. Wood scowled, "If you hadn't noticed Weasley, Slytherin are leading the other 3 houses by over one hundred points"

Ron gaped at the large hourglasses that recorded the house points. Sure enough Slytherin was leading at 500 points with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tied in second place at 385

"How?" he gasped

"It's that new study group of theirs" said Hermione grimly. "They've been racking up house points ever since they formed. From what I can tell, the leader is that Zakhrov boy"

"Zakhrov? Isn't he a first year?" asked Wood

"Yes but if what the teachers are saying about him is true, he's able to perform several OWL as well as NEWT level spells. Snape wanted to reinstate and put him in the accelerated program but Dumbledore said no" said Hermione, jealousy evident in her voice.

Harry decided to change the subject back to Quidditch before Hermione could get further worked up about Zakhrov, it was obvious that his academic achievements bothered her.

 **Hogwarts October 20 2002**

Rain lashed against the stands and thunder rumbled above them as Aaron watched the Quidditch teams fight both rain and each other. The match was dragging on and visibility was getting worse. He couldn't imagine how the seekers would be even able to see the snitch in this condition.

"They've seen it!" yelled Tracey in excitement as Harry and Cedric Diggory flew upwards and towards each other from opposite sides of the pitch. The temperature dropped even further and Aaron saw what looked like over a hundred Dementors swarm around the pitch. The sky went pitch black and again he heard screaming and yelling "CASSIE TAKE AARON AND RUN!" he heard a man shout. "GIVE ME THE BOY! HE MUST DIE!" another deep resonant voice bellowed

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the man shouted

"AVADA KEDAVRA" the deep voice shouted again

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes he'll be fine dear do not worry"

Aaron's eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a hospital bed, Astoria was beside him holding his hand her eyes red.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out" she said "Snape managed to drive off a few of the dementors with a patronus and then he took you and ran right to the hospital wing. Dumbledore managed to catch Potter and drive the rest of them away"

Aaron felt sick. Why did the dementors affect him so badly? It looked like it was only him and Potter who passed out because of them. With a chill he remembered the yelling and screaming. Cassie, that was his mother. Which meant the man fighting was his father but who were they fighting? Who was the other man with a deep resonant voice? And why did he want to kill him? Pain sorrow and rage rose up in him like vomit. Astoria gasped as power pulsed out of him in waves and his eyes went cold.

"It was me he was after." he said his voice shaking

"Who?" asked Astoria

"Whoever killed my parents. He was after me. He wanted me dead" Aaron growled has he fell back against the covers.

The hospital wing door opened and Snape strode in carrying a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Given how it's just me and Potter who seem to go to pieces whenever dementors show up. Pretty miserable" said Aaron as he took a bite out of the chocolate.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "It is not a sign of weakness" he growled. "You have had sorrows in your life that precious few people have had. Witnessing your own parent's murder even if you don't remember it clearly, is enough to make anyone go to pieces."

Aaron mulled over this as he steadily ate through the chocolate. He knew that he had to learn how to fight off the dementors effectively. "I need help to work on my patronus" he told Snape.

Snape nodded "Meet me in my office as soon as you are cleared"

"Lupin and I found a pair of boggarts lurking in one of the broom cupboards. We can use the boggart to simulate the Dementor" said Snape placing a large trunk in the center of his office.

"Ready?" he asked as Aaron drew his wand and took a deep breath.

Aaron steadied his wand. "Ready" he said

 **Hogwarts October 31 2002**

Aaron felt drained but happy. Snape had put him through his paces with the boggart dementor and Aaron had finally managed to cast a patronus without passing out. He knew that it would still be a challenge to fight of more than one but he was happy with the progress so far. After all Rome was not built in a day.

"Next match is Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw" said Tracey as they left the great hall after the Halloween feast.

"Speak for yourself Trace I'm not particularly fussed about showing up for that one" said Aaron as they headed for the common room. They just reached the enchanted wall when it split open to reveal Snape with the rest of the house. "Sirius Black has been sighted in the castle. He tried to get into the Gryffindor common room. All students are to spend the night in the great hall while the castle is being searched" he announced grimly

"Why the Gryffindor tower?" asked Astoria as they lay in sleeping bags in the great hall.

"There is something in there that he wants" said Aaron. "Its obvious now he isn't after Potter."

"How are you so sure?" asked Daphne.

"If he was after Potter, he could have simply killed him in one of the corridors or in Hogsmeade. Why try to force yourself into the Gryffindor tower?" explained Aaron

"They say Azkaban turns people insane" whispered Tracey "He's probably not thinking clearly"

Aaron snorted. "Of course he isn't thinking clearly. He busted out of Azkaban and hightailed it straight here for what? A little family reunion? He should be working to get himself a trial rather than try to reconnect with his godson"

"You me he was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial?" asked Malfoy in shock.

"Exactly cousin" said Aaron grimly

"But that's illegal!" gasped Malfoy. "Even Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial and she was a right nasty piece of work!"

"From what I hear, the Ministry locked up quite a few people without a trial back when Voldemort disappeared" said Aaron grimly. "I'm not actually that surprised he hasn't bothered to get a lawyer or approach the Wizengamot. They didn't want to listen to his side of the story then. I doubt they'll listen now"

"You think he's innocent?" asked Astoria incredulously

"I got my hands on my mother's journal" said Aaron. "According to her, Sirius was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. He was best friends with James Potter and used to bully the hell out of Professor Snape. There was no way he could have gotten mixed up with that psychopath Voldemort, or betray James to anyone. They were almost brothers"

"That still doesn't explain why he's here and trying to get into the Gryffindor tower" argued Malfoy "Nor does it explain why he kept talking in his sleep about someone being at Hogwarts" said Daphne

"I don't know" said Aaron. "But whoever he is after, it's not Potter"

Snape could scarcely believe what he was overhearing. Black innocent? At first the idea seemed ridiculous but the more he mulled it over the more it made sense. As much as he loathed Sirius Black when he was at school, those four were the best of friends with their ridiculous nicknames. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Wormtail- the realization hit him with the force of a punch. Wormtail had gone over to Voldemort's side. But wait! Lily and James were under the fidelus charm. Even if Wormtail knew about the location from Sirius he could not have told Voldemort the location. Unless-

Snape had to suppress a groan as he came to the only logical conclusion. That idiot James put his trust in the wrong man! Wormtail had been the secret keeper, not Sirius. They wanted to bluff the Dark Lord into going after Sirius instead of Wormtail, only nobody knew that Wormtail had already turned!

Guilt, rage and frustration welled up inside him. It was his fault that Voldemort targeted Lily. But it was Wormtail who had sold them out!

 **Hogwarts December 17 2002**

Ron screamed in pain as a massive bear like dog pounced on him and dragged him towards the whomping willow, Harry and Hermione ran after him but were thrown backwards by the Willow's branches till Crookshanks darted under the attacking boughs and pressed a knot on the willow's tree trunk freezing it. "Crookshanks? How did he know that?" asked Hermione clutching her bleeding arm.

"He's friends with that dog. I've seen them together" growled Harry as they made their way towards the large hollow near the whomping willow's roots.

"Lupin?" called Snape as he and Aaron entered Lupin's office carrying a goblet of Wolfsbane potion. The office was deserted which caused Snape to scowl. "It's the full moon tonight" he growled. "He should know better than to wander off without taking his potion"

"Professor look at this!" cried Aaron. Snape strode over to Lupin's table where he saw a tattered old parchment. "It's a map of Hogwarts! It even tells us where everyone is!" said Aaron excitedly

"Yes" growled Snape "And Lupin is leaving through one of the passage ways"

The office door burst open and Malfoy came running in his face flushed "Professor! A big dog just attacked Weasel, Potter and Granger. They were being dragged towards the Whomping Willow!"

"Get back to the Common Room" growled Snape pulling out his wand and running for the door.

Aaron was just about to follow Malfoy back to the common room when he noticed the goblet of potion still lying on the table. He growled, snatched it up and ran after Snape.

 **Shrieking Shack December 17 2002**

"HE'S NOT PETER HE'S SCABBERS" Ron yelled, trying to force his rat back into his pocket but Scabbers was fighting too hard. "There were witnesses who saw Peter die. A whole street full of them" said Harry coldly looking at both Sirius and Lupin.

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely.

"Everyone thought Sirius had killed Peter" agreed Lupin. "I believed it myself – Until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies… Peter is alive. Ron's holding him Harry."

"But Scabbers can't be Peter" insisted Hermione. "People would know if he was an Animagus. You have to register with the Ministry"

"Right again Hermione" said Lupin "But the Ministry did not know that there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts. That's where it all started really…."

"If you're going to tell them the story Remus. I suggest you get a move on" snarled Black

"I've waited 12 years. I wont wait much longer"

"Alright but you need to help me Sirius" said Lupin

Just then the door burst open revealing Professor Snape, his wand raised.

"Well well well" he sneered. "So this is where you've been hiding out eh Black?"

Lupin turned to him his face white. "Severus please, hear us out"

"This had better be good Lupin" said Snape coldly as he crossed the room and waved his wand at Ron.

Bandages spun around Ron's broken leg wrapping it tightly in a splint.

"I'm no good at healing broken bones" growled Snape turning away from Ron's thunderstruck expression. "We had better get back to the castle" he told Lupin "You haven't taken your potion and its a full moon tonight"

"That won't be necessary" said a cold voice. They all stared at Aaron who had appeared by the door holding a steaming goblet. He strode over to Lupin and thrust it into his hands.

"Thank you Aaron" said Lupin quietly and drank the potion in one gulp.

"You have about an hour until moonrise. If there is proof that Black's innocent you better show it now" said Aaron drawing his wand.

"Very well" said Lupin "Ron, give me Scabbers"

Ron held out the struggling rat "What are you going to do to him?" he asked fearfully

"Force him to show himself. If he's really a rat it wont hurt him" said Lupin as he took Scabbers and pointed his wand at the rat.

"Together" growled Snape pointing his wand at Scabbers as well

A jet of brilliant blue-white light shot from both wands and hit Scabbers who morphed into a short balding man wringing his hands.

"Hello Peter, long time no see" said Lupin casually

"Sirius? Remus?" squeaked Peter looking fearfully at them.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died."

"He tried to kill me!" screamed Pettigrew pointing at Black with his maimed hand.

"Calm down Wormtail. Nobody is trying to kill you" said Snape coldly "We just want to know why you've been living as a rat for twelve fucking years"

"I've been scared Severus" screamed Wormtail. "I knew he'd come back for me!"

"You were the Secret keeper for the Potters!" spat Snape. "DO NOT LIE TO ME YOU PATHETIC RAT! I SAW YOU TAKE THE MARK! THAT WAS THE REWARD YOU GOT WASN'T IT?" he yelled pointing his wand at Wormtail.

Wormtail was cowering as Snape yelled.

"Wait" said Harry "What mark?"

Snape looked at Harry. "I was a follower for the Dark Lord" he said quietly. "I was young and foolish when I joined his ranks of Death Eaters. But I soon realized what a psychopath he was and turned spy for Dumbledore." he turned to Black. "How did he escape? I thought you killed this piece of vermin"

"I wish I had" snarled Black. "He cut off his finger just before he blew up the street with the wand behind his back and sped down the sewers with the other rats"

Harry's head was reeling with these revelations as he looked at the four men. Sirus caught his eye and said "I persuaded Lily and James to use Peter instead of me. It would have been the perfect bluff. Voldemort was sure to come after me. On the night of the murder I went to Peter's hideout to check on him and found it empty with no signs of a struggle. I was worried. I went to your parent's place only to find it destroyed and then I realized what Peter had done. What I had done" he finished choking back a sob. "Believe me" he said. "I would have rather died than betray your parents"

Harry nodded, his throat to constricted to speak

"NO" yelled Wormtail flinging himself at Harry's feet

"He would have killed me! I had no choice!" he wailed

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED" roared Black "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

"You should have realized Peter" said Lupin coldly "If Voldemort didn't kill you then we would" he snarled raising his wand

"NO" said Harry coming between Peter and Lupin. "He can go to Azkaban. If there is anyone who deserves that place, he does"

"I agree" said Aaron. "We can get you a fair trial. I know you were imprisoned without one"

something of a smile flitted across Black's face "Alright" he said

Wormtail was gibbering at this his eyes darting from the four adults to the four children. He suddenly lunged at Aaron

"Stupify" shouted Aaron and Wormtail was blasted backwards crashing into Harry and Lupin.

"Should have done that earlier" growled Aaron as Harry and Lupin untangled themselves from Wormtail's unconscious from. He pulled out a mirror. "Cyrus" he said into it.

Cyrus's face swam into view. "What's up Aaron?" he asked "Can you get Amelia Bones and two Aurors whom she trusts over here to Professor Snape's office? Sirius Black has surrendered himself on condition that he gets a trial"

Cyrus's eyes widened but nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll tell them as soon as I can" he said and vanished from view

Aaron turned to the others. "Lets go" he said levitating Wormtail's unconscious body.

They emerged into the cool night air. The clouds parted to show a dazzling full moon. With a cry of pain, Lupin started to transform. Fur sprouted from his skin, his face lengthening into a snout. His hands and feet grew and turned into massive paws. A massive gray wolf stood in Lupin's place, Hermione shivered at the sight of him. "Don't worry, he wont hurt you" assured Sirius as they made their way towards the castle.

Suddenly Lupin gave a low growl. Over 300 Dementors were swarming towards the group, the air went cold and the light from the moon dimmed. Aaron and Harry staggered to a halt as they drew nearer. Aaron grabbed Harry's hand. "We can do this together" he said raising his wand

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ shouted Harry, Snape and Aaron in unison. A massive silver stag erupted from Harry's wand, a silver doe issued out of Snape's wand and a silver wolf blasted out of Aaron's wand. The three patronus charged around in a great circle scattering the dementors and keeping them away as the group ran towards the castle, Harry and Sirius carrying Ron, and the unconscious Wormtail on Lupin's back.

They all tumbled into the Entrance hall. "We'll get Ron to the hospital wing Professor. You can explain the circumstances to Amelia and the aurors" said Aaron moving to support Ron. "Very well" said Snape "Come on Sirius. Lets get to my office"

"That was quite some patronus Severus" said Sirius quietly as they made their way to his office in the dungeons. "I don't want to talk about it Black" growled Snape as he opened the door and motioned to Sirius to enter. Sirius just nodded and went in followed by Lupin with Wormtail on his back.

"Let me get this straight" said Amelia pacing up and down Snape's office. It was nearly midnight and Snape, Dumbledore and Sirius along with Aaron, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in chairs Snape had conjured. Sirius was in manacles and flanked by two aurors, a tall black wizard and a shorter witch with a heart shaped face and bright bubblegum pink hair. Wormtail, still unconscious was on the floor next to him. "Peter Pettigrew sold out Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who and it was you who tracked him down to that street?"

"Yes" said Sirius sullenly. Amelia rounded on him. "I don't believe you" she snarled. "How the fuck could a poor little boy like Pettigrew destroy an entire street or fake his death?"

"We can revive Pettigrew and administer Veritaserum if you would like Madam Bones" said Snape coldly.

"No" said Amelia in an equally cold tone. "I don't trust any Veritaserum that you might have brewed here Snape"

A vein throbbed in Snape's temple, Aaron observed the exchange with curiosity and growing frustration. Something wasn't right here.

"I am innocent!" growled Sirius.

"I do not see any proof of that" said Dumbledore coldly "Breaking out of Azkaban. Attempting to break into Gryffindor Tower. And even tonight, Attempted kidnap of Mr Weasley! These are not acts of an innocent man!"

"This is getting us nowhere" snarled Aaron. "Madam Bones if my understanding of Wizarding law is correct. Sirius Black still deserves a trial. I suggest you arrange one immediately"

Amelia's eyes bulged. "How dare you speak to me like that you insolent boy!" she shouted. "This man deserves the Dementors kiss and he's going to get – AAARGH" she screamed as her wand arm exploded showering the others with blood and gore. Tonks and Kingsley gave cries of surprise and trained their wands on Aaron. Dumbledore flinched and looked at him in horror, his face deathly pale. Harry, Ron and Hermione backed away from him their eyes fearful. Aaron turned to face the others. He advanced on Amelia's whimpering form his wand drawn. "What was the last thing you remember" he snarled at her. "Co – coming into Snape's office" she sobbed her left hand clutching at her bleeding stump. Aaron nodded and turned to Snape. "Someone put her under and probably those two under the Imperious curse" he snarled. Snape drew his wand, "ENOUGH" Dumbledore yelled sparks flying from his wand. "Severus take Madam Bones to the hospital wing. Kingsley, Nymphadora, take Black back to the DMLE and do what you want with him there. You three" he snarled turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione who jumped and cowered "Get back to your dormitories. And as for you!" he growled turning to Aaron. "You are expelled. Pack you things. I want you out of Hogwarts tonight."

"No." It was Amelia who spoke. "Lord Zakhrov did the right thing." She staggered to her feet and picked up her wand with her left hand. There was a bang and both aurors screamed in pain clutching their heads, they looked dazed and confused at their surroundings. "Everyone to the infirmary, Dumbledore I want you to schedule an emergency Wizengamot session first thing in the morning" she said firmly. Dumbledore spared one look of loathing at Aaron, turned on his heel and swept from the room.

"These three have had their memories modified" growled Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over the sleeping forms of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Can you restore their memories?" asked Aaron. "No, but Professor Snape can" she said. Snape swept over and started waving his wand over them as Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Amelia with a cup of skele-gro. Amelia drank the potion and made a face. "Disgusting" she said. "Are the two of you alright?" she asked Kingsley and Tonks. "We are Ma'am" replied Tonks. "I don't know who put us under but it was pretty strong" rumbled Kingsley

"I agree" grumbled Amelia. She gave Aaron a rueful grin. "I suppose losing my arm to break me out of that was worth it" she chuckled. Aaron only nodded, his expression glum. "I guess I should start packing" he mumbled getting up from the bed but Sirius pushed him back down. "You did the right thing." he said firmly. "I will speak to Dumbledore on your behalf to keep you here. You've saved me from a terrible fate. I cannot thank you enough" he finished, his voice cracking. Aaron smiled weakly "I guess you don't know who I really am since I was born after you were locked up." he said. "My mother was Cassiopeia Black. She was murdered before she could secure a trial for you"

Tonks gasped in shock and Sirius's jaw dropped. "You're my nephew" he whispered before he flung his arms around Aaron in tight hug.

The hospital wing door burst open and Dumbledore strode in. He took a deep breath and turned to Aaron. "I apologize for my earlier behavior Mr Zakhrov." he said. "Your attempt to break Madam Bones out the influence of the Imperious curse was a bit.. Unorthodox. Forgive me but it is not very good for this old man's nerves to see a twelve year old perform a most marvelous bone breaking curse" he chuckled ruefully. Aaron didn't smile back. He wasn't buying this facade Dumbledore was putting on. Dumbledore turned serious again. "You are not expelled. Aaron. I spoke irrationally, it happens to the best of us"

Aaron nodded. "Thank you Professor. But I shouldn't have been the one to figure out something was wrong"

"You were not the only one to figure it out" said Dumbledore. "However you were the quickest to react" He sighed. "I must be getting older than I thought"

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Dumbledore. "Any further discussions can wait till morning Headmaster" she said firmly. "Madam Bones has an armful of bones to regrow and these children need rest"

"Of course Poppy" said Dumbledore. "Goodnight to you all. And Sirius, good luck with your trial" With that he left the room.

 **Hogwarts June 17 2003**

"I'm sorry Sirius but it is for Harry's own protection" said Dumbledore firmly. "Voldemort isn't dead and while he doesn't pose a threat in his current form, a lot of his supporters would still try to finish the job. The blood wards around his aunt and uncle's place are the highest form of protection we can give him" Sirius nodded glumly. "Can't he leave after a few days?" he asked

"Harry must stay there for at least a month" said Dumbledore. "As long as he can call that place home, the protection will hold"

The fire place burst into emerald green flames and Amelia Bones' head appeared. "Dumbledore, we have a situation" she said grimly. "Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban"

Sirius was livid. "How the fuck did he escape?!" he bellowed.

"The guard in charge has no memory of how he escaped" said Amelia. "I'm worried Sirius. Someone very powerful wanted you in Azkaban and that same someone has probably helped Peter escape."

"Any idea who?" asked Sirius. "The Black family has made plenty of enemies on both sides"

"Whoever is behind this is very good at not leaving any traces" growled Amelia "Both investigations have come up with nothing"

"Speaking of investigations" said Sirius "What are my chances of rejoining the Auror squad?"

Amelia smiled briefly. "I thought the payout the ministry gave you for wrongful imprisonment left you with more money than you can ever spend." she chuckled. "But if you are really serious about rejoining, you have to retake the practical tests and the psych evaluation"

Sirius grinned. "You'll have me back before the world cup"

"I look forward to it" said Amelia and vanished with a pop

"You seem to be taking Wormtail's escape pretty well Sirius" said Dumbledore

Sirius grimaced "I'm not really fussed what happens to the little rat" he said. "And besides, he knows if he dares show his ugly face again he's a dead man"

 **Castle Zakhrov July 1 2003**

Sirius chuckled ruefully as he lay on the floor of the dueling ring. When Cyrus had told him that Aaron would make an excellent sparring partner for his preparation to retake the auror battle tests, he had thought it was a joke. Three rounds of him being disarmed, stunned and body bound made him realize that Cyrus was more than serious.

"Get up you lazy mutt! I haven't got all day!" snarled Aaron as Sirius painfully and slowly got to his feet and picked up his wand.

"Ready?" called Lizzie as they paced around the dueling ring, wands raised. "GO!"

she shouted as Sirius and Aaron began casting spells and shields again.

Sirius took off his kid gloves and fired a barrage of non-verbal curses at Aaron. They slammed against Aaron's shield charm with enormous force. The shield held but the strain of maintaining it made Aaron stagger backwards, Sirius decided to press his advantage and fired a full power stunning spell. The red jet of light slammed into the shield charm breaking through it, Aaron dodged out of the way just in time. Sirius sent another barrage of silent curses forcing Aaron on the defensive again, Aaron seized his wand in both hands as the curses crashed into his shield charm. _"Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted as a furnunculus curse and a jelly legs curse broke through his shield, hitting him in the neck, causing painful boils to erupt.

Sirius tried blocking the disarming charm, but it smashed through his shield like paper and blasted him into the wall.

"Alright that's enough for today!" said Lizzie as she removed Aaron's boils and Sirius struggled to his feet, his back sore.

"I agree" he said. "You pack quite a punch Aaron. I'd hate to go up against you in a real fight"

Aaron nodded. "It was a good fight Sirius"

 **Hogwarts September 1 200** **3**

Aaron was angry. Very angry. Astoria shivered as wave upon wave of magical fury pulsed out of him as he paced the Slytherin common room. The entire house had been called into the room at his request. Even Snape was there looking at him apprehensively.

"I suppose you all know about the incident at the world cup?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous. "I don't have to remind you about the antagonism we've received in previous years because of that group? The so called Death Eaters?" He paused pacing. "I know that some of them are your parents" he growled. "I want to know where your loyalties lie. If that psychopath Voldemort -" everyone shuddered at the sound of the name "-shows his face again, where will you stand? With him? Or against him?" he asked looking at the fearful faces of everyone gathered. Malfoy was the first to speak. "But I thought you supported the idea that muggles and mudbloods are -" he stopped as Aaron's wand tip touched his throat. "I do not support the idea of torturing muggles unprovoked" he hissed. "Nor do I think blood status matters. What happened at the world cup was idiotic and pointless" He turned to the others

"Voldemort wasn't a great wizard. He was nothing but a common bully and a thug. I ask you again. Where do your loyalties lie?" This time Theodore Nott broke the silence "I am not my father" he said softly but firmly. "I will not follow the Dark Lord" A fair number of other people nodded in agreement and voiced their neutrality towards Voldemort.

Malfoy sprang to his feet. "Are you crazy? He'll torture and kill us and our families!" He was flung across the common room by Aaron and collapsed into a whimpering heap

"Someone please tell me the qualities of Slytherin house" said Aaron coldly

"Determination, Ambition, resourcefulness" said Snape quietly

"Does it say 'sniveling cowards' anywhere? Does it say 'sycophantic ass kissers' anywhere?" asked Aaron. He turned to Malfoy with a look of disdain. "If you're so worried about your pathetic skin Malfoy. I suggest you swear fealty to me. That way if the Dark Lord does come recruiting, you can have a ready fucking excuse" spat Aaron. "That goes for the rest of you as well" he ground out looking at the rest of the house. To his surprise Malfoy fell on his knees in front of him along with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Rachel Travers and the Carrow twins.

"We swear fealty to you Lord Zakhrov and beg your protection from the Dark Lord" intoned Malfoy.

"On your feet. All of you!" barked Aaron. "Alright, I'll protect you and teach you how to defend yourselves. We start tomorrow night"

With that he strode to the dormitories.

Snape watched with facination. Zakhrov had them all intimidated and yet he didn't let the power go to his head. He was worried when Aaron had asked Malfoy to swear fealty but relaxed when he didn't magically bind it. Binding or not though it was obviously taken seriously by the others. "Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day" he mused as he entered his sleeping quarters

 **Hogwarts September 2 2003**

"Remember, with this kind of power comes responsibility. And also remember. If I hear about you picking on anybody you'll be begging to let the Dark Lord torture you instead" Aaron snarled as the Slytherin group practiced disarming and dueling. Snape watched as they slowly improved their aim and their power control under Aaron's guidance. Given the erratic teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts, he wasn't surprised at the level of ineptitude the students displayed.

"Alright that's enough for tonight" he intervened and the spell casting stopped. "You can continue this tomorrow night, everyone off to bed"

The Slytherins filed towards the dormitories. "Aaron a word?" Snape held Aaron back. "I must say that you are doing an excellent job at training them in basic combat magic" said Snape. "However I am concerned about them learning more advanced techniques without first checking their strength of character. After all they do have a history of bullying"

"Don't worry Professor. I'll be sure to check on their behavior before going onto the more advanced stuff" said Aaron. Snape smiled at him "That was quite a display yesterday. I was quite surprised by how many people knelt in front of you"

Aaron scowled. "I don't know what has gotten into them. Is that even a worthy ambition? To be the best suck-up and ass kisser?" he growled.

Snape nodded sadly. "Slytherin house always had a dark reputation because of distorted history. The Dark Lord's damage while more recent, was much more severe. He turned this once great house into a festering waste of prejudice and politics."

"What makes you think history was distorted Professor?" asked Aaron.

"The myth that only pure bloods and half-bloods can be in Slytherin" said Snape. "Like I said, the qualities Slytherin prized were ambition, cunning, resourcefulness and determination. There is nothing there that says "Only pure bloods allowed" What I think is that Slytherin wanted his pupils to abandon muggle society and embrace the wizarding society. It is not something that muggleborns can easily do.."

"Unless they feel left out of place in muggle society. Something that doesn't happen too often" finished Aaron. Snape inclined his head. "Indeed. Now off to bed. You have a long day ahead tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. Only got time to write after the Easter weekend. I do have a day job so its going a little slow. I thought long and hard about whether I should make my OC a champion or not, and decided to go this route. Krum and Durmstrang wern't given much character development in Goblet of Fire and even in Deathly Hallows during Bill and Fleur's wedding, he was just there as Hermione's ex-boyfriend and to give some exposition about Grindelwald. Anyway Let me know what you think in the reviews

 **Hogwarts October 31 2003**

"How the fuck did that insolent prat Potter get his name into the Goblet of Fire?!" screamed Malfoy. After a hasty announcement that there will be an update in the morning about what would happen, Dumbledore had dismissed the school and the Slytherins had returned to their common room. Malfoy was beside himself with fury. As far as he was concerned, Potter was nothing but a glory hound who upstaged him at almost every turn. He charmed his way into the seeker position on the Gryffindor team and even though Slytherin had rightfully won the house cup in both their first and second years. Dumbledore had seen it fit to award Potter and his accomplices more house points and snatch that victory away from them! It just wasn't fair!

"Really think he would have done it himself Draco?" asked Aaron lounging in a chair while Malfoy furiously paced up and down. "Dumbledore probably put it in himself and acted all surprised when it came out! It's obvious he favors Saint Potter!" spat Malfoy rounding on Aaron.

"An interesting hypothesis" mused Aaron. "But why? What's the payoff? Why risk getting the tournament canceled just to have Potter compete in it?"

"No fucking idea. Maybe he thinks Potter hasn't got enough fame and attention as it is!" snarled Malfoy as he threw himself into a chair and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you Draco. Look past your own fucking ego for once and think rationally" said Aaron coldly as Malfoy took a large swig of butterbeer and glowered at the fireplace. "Assuming that the tournament isn't canceled after tonight's events, and Potter is allowed to compete. Where does that lead? It's obvious that he's going to be at a disadvantage, the other three champions are at NEWT level and will definitely have a better chance at completing or even winning the three tasks."

"The past three years have taught me the hard way to never underestimate Potter's resourcefulness and ability to get out of sticky situations" snorted Malfoy. "I'll bet he'll actually be able to win this stupid thing."

"Care to share why you think so Draco?" asked Aaron

"Lets see" said Malfoy counting off on his hand. "First year, he and his friends got past a Cerberus, a Devil's snare, an enchanted chessboard, a troll and the Dark Lord himself who was possessing Quirrel's body. Second year, he drove a flying car into the whomping willow, killed a basilisk, destroyed one of the Dark Lord's artifacts that my father had planted on the Weasley girl, freed my house elf and got my father sacked from the board of school governors. And of course you know as well as I do what happened last year"

Aaron was silent as he let these events sink in. While the chamber of secretes was not Dumbledore's fault. Keeping the Philosopher's stone in Hogwarts and bringing all those dangerous enchantments seemed pretty pointless if a trio of first year students could get past them so easily. The fact that Voldemort was involved in both incidents was interesting. Perhaps these were more to lure Voldemort into the open than to actually protect the Stone? If that was true, it was still a major risk. If Potter failed to stop him, he would have returned to full power. "That's probably it" Aaron mused. "Dumbledore is using Potter as bait for Voldemort. By putting him in the tournament he's giving Voldemort a chance to have a go at Potter again. Or maybe it is the other way around, give Potter a chance to face Voldemort again"

"That's insane!" gasped Malfoy "He wants Potter either defeat the Dark Lord or be killed by the Dark Lord? Why? Dumbledore's the only one the Dark Lord ever feared!"

Aaron snorted "20 years ago maybe he was. But now I doubt Dumbledore can go up against a fully powered Voldemort. That's probably why he's trying to put Potter in as much danger as he can get away with. To toughen him up to defeat Voldemort when he comes back."

Malfoy shook his head. "I always thought Dumbledore was mad. But this goes beyond insane. He's gonna get Potter killed!"

"Like you said earlier" said Aaron "Don't underestimate Potter's resourcefulness or his ability to get out of sticky situations."

Malfoy looked at Aaron and the burst out laughing as the stress and worry evaporated away from him. "You're right." he said as he got up to go to bed "Potter will be just fine"

 **Hogwarts November 1 2003**

"May I have your attention please" said Dumbledore as the great hall went silent. "After our discussions last night. It has been decided that there will be two champions representing each school. Representing Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter." Dumbledore swallowed nervously. He hadn't expected Karkaroff to propose the outlandish idea of throwing open a second position to all 5th year and below students in Hogwarts, much less for Madame Maxim, Crouch and Bagman to actually agree with him. Even Sirius and Amelia seemed alright with the idea!

"Given the time constraints and the age difference between the Hogwarts champions who were selected by the Goblet of fire. The other judges have decided to hold an open application for all Ravenclaw and Slytherin students of fifth year and below. If you wish to compete, you may submit your names to either Professor Karkaroff or Madame Maxim. Doing so makes you an exchange student to either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. You have until tomorrow morning to submit your application. The selections for the applicants will be done over the week at the discretion of Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxim. Good luck to you all"

"Well Draco, here's your chance to get back at Potter" smirked Aaron as the breakfast plates filled with food. Malfoy snorted. "And make a fool of myself in front of him and the rest of the school? Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather be a spectator"

"Vise decision" said Krum who was sitting beside them. "Karkaroff said he vill have a dueling contest to select the second champion"

"What about you Aaron? He did throw it open to fifth year and below, thinking of competing?" asked Daphne

"Nah, too much of a headache." said Aaron as he helped himself to bacon and eggs.

"Well it is a dueling contest for selection. And we all know you can wipe the floor with anyone when it comes to that" said Malfoy. "Come on Aaron! You'll be an awesome champion"

"A champion for Durmstrang" reminded Aaron. "Even if I did give my name to Karkaroff you have your own champions to support."

"Not quite" said Astoria. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore? He's basically drawn battle lines between all four houses by letting only Ravenclaw and Slytherin give names" She took Aaron's hand. "Please My Lord. Represent Slytherin and Durmstrang"

"Your friends think very highly of you Aaron" observed Krum. "I vood be honored to compete vith you if you are chosen"

Aaron looked around. Even the older Slytherins and the other Durmstrang students were giving him nods of approval.

"Very well" he sighed. "I'll apply. But no promises on whether I'm chosen"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers startling the other three houses and Dumbledore on the staff table.

 **Durmstrang ship November 2 2003**

Karkaroff scowled as he fingered the slip of parchment with Aaron's name on it. So far, he was the only student who had applied. While Viktor had vouched for the young Slytherin, he would have liked at least a bit more choice. At first he thought it was a brilliant idea to use Hogwarts students as representatives. It would foster a spirit of much needed cooperation between the three schools and give younger students a chance at sharing in the price and glory, not to mention get a little more intelligence on Dumbledore by seeing how well trained in combat his best students would be. But with Aaron Zakhrov as the only applicant, holding a dueling tournament seemed pointless. With a sigh he got up from his desk and joined his students as they trudged up towards Hogwarts for dinner.

 **Hogwarts November 2 2003**

"I heard at least twenty Ravenclaws have applied to represent Beauxbatons" said Daphne as Krum and his Durmstrang friends took their seats on the Slytherin table. "Ve haff not been so lucky" said Krum gloomily. "I think the only von who applied is Aaron"

Aaron's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious" he said

"I am afraid he is young man" said Karkaroff looking around the table. "Which one of you is Aaron Zakhrov?"

"I am sir" said Aaron raising his hand. Karkaroff's eyes widened. This boy looked even younger than Harry Potter! Definitely no more than twelve or thirteen! "Viktor spoke quite highly of you Mr. Zakhrov. While it's pointless to hold a dueling competition, I still need to test if you will have the necessary skills needed to compete in the tournament."

"I propose a sparring match Professor" said Krum. "If ve have to vork as a team, ve should know vot ve can do"

"An excellent idea Viktor. I'll give the two of you both till the sixth of November to prepare, and then we'll have ourselves a little sparring contest." said Karkaroff and grinning like a teenager, he went to join the staff table.

 **Durmstrang Ship November 6 2003**

Krum and Aaron circled each other in on the main deck of the ship. Karkaroff and the other Durmstrang students stood watching apprehensively on the bridge.

"On three" shouted Karkaroff "One. Two. Three!"

Spells and curses blasted across the ship's main deck as Krum and Aaron sent progressively more powerful spells at each other while trying to block and dodge.

Krum was the best opponent Aaron had dueled so far and for the first time, felt himself challenged.

Krum was amazed at the skill and speed Aaron had already developed. He was barely able to keep up with the younger boy.

Finally after five minutes Karkaroff called a halt. The spell fire died down as Aaron and Krum faced each other, sweaty and bleeding, their robes torn and smoldering in various places.

"That was, the most amazing duel I have ever seen!" boomed Karkaroff. "Without a doubt. You two will make a killer team. Welcome to Durmstrang Mr. Zakhrov!" he beamed as the other Durmstrang students cheered.

 **Hogwarts November 6 2003**

"I do not know what you are playing at Albus! You claim to abhor the dark arts and violence but after that duel I saw. I'm more than certain now you have your own private army here!" growled Karkaroff as he, Dumbledore and Snape made their way to the great hall for the evening feast.

"Don't be ridiculous Igor, how can I possibly have a private army? Half my students have never seen a wizards duel!" snapped Dumbledore.

Karkaroff seethed in rage. "Then explain how one of your _second year_ students managed to duel Viktor Krum to a standstill!" he hissed

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. "Who?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Aaron Zakhrov" Karkaroff spat. "And if all your second years are anything like him, I shudder to think what your seventh years a capable of!"

Snape smirked enjoying the fear in both men's eyes. "I assure you Igor, Aaron Zakhrov is not a proper comparison point for estimating Hogwarts students. He is quite the accomplished fighter and a very intelligent young man. Professor Dumbledore trembles each time someone mentions his name. He seems to believe that young Zakhrov is a new Dark Lord in the making." he said smoothly

"That's enough Severus" snarled Dumbledore. "Yes, Mr Zakhrov has shown some skill beyond his level but he is the exception and not the rule" he growled at Karkaroff. "And why was he dueling Mr. Krum? Surely you are not considering him as a representative?" he asked as they reached the staff table.

Karkaroff said nothing as the rest of the students and staff members filed in and took their seats. Once everyone had settled, Dumbledore stood up. "Tonight the second champions from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be announced. All selected champions, please go to the chamber off the hall and wait there for you to receive your instructions for the first task."

Harry, Cedric, Krum and Fleur rose and left for the chamber. Madame Maxim and Karkaroff handed Dumbledore sealed envelopes containing the names of their second champions.

Dumbledore opened the envelope from Madame Maxim, pulled out the parchment inside and held it out at arms length.

"The second champion for Beauxbatons is Cho Chang!" he announced as the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and Cho left to join the other champions.

With trembling fingers he opened Karkaroff's envelope, took out the parchment and unfolded it. The name he saw nearly made him faint. No this couldn't be! That brat should not be allowed near Harry or anyone in the tournament! With a massive effort he pulled himself together. "The second champion for Durmstrang" he announced "is Aaron Zakhrov!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Aaron left to join the others. He looked up at the staff table, Dumbledore was looking very pale, Madame Maxim was examining her fingernails clearly indifferent, Snape and Karkaroff were both smirking. He turned towards the door the other champions had gone through and entered.

Krum grinned at him as Aaron entered the chamber, Cedric and Harry barley noticed him as they stared open mouthed at Fleur and Cho. Aaron returned Krum's grin. Cedric finally found his voice. "Co- Congratulations Cho." he said. "I didn't really think we'd be competing against each other." Cho smiled and blushed. "Thanks Cedric" she said quietly. The door burst open and the judges came in. Bagman was positively ecstatic. "Well the gang's all here!" he boomed. "Lets get cracking shall we?

The first task is to test your daring. So we won't be telling you what it is. Only wands are allowed. You have till the fourth of December to prepare for it. Now I am not really clear on whether you will be facing it individually or as a team.."

"Individually" said Dumbledore.

"What?" exclaimed Karkaroff "Dumbledore the whole point of this was for them to face the tasks as a team of two!"

"You didn't mention that point when you first discussed it Igor. And I most certainly didn't assume as much!" snarled Dumbledore. "I agreed to have two champions on each school to balance the fairness. I did not agree to have them pair off as teams of two!"

"But Dumbly-dorr eet eez zee most logical option!" cried Madame Maxim "You do not expect zeez younger students to cope wiv zee tasks azz well azz zee older wunz!"

"Madame Maxim that is exactly what I expect!" said Dumbledore coldly. They are now your responsibility. I suggest you train them." he glared at both Maxim and Karkaroff, fury radiating from him. "Accuse me of tampering with the Goblet of Fire? Accuse me of raising my own private army? Insinuate that I am putting my personal quest for glory over the safety of my students? Let's see how your own bile tastes!" he spat

"Let's… Let's take a vote on it shall we?" asked Bagman timidly, the others nodded in agreement. "All in favor of a team?" He asked.

Karkaroff raised his wand along with Madame Maxim.

Bagman looked a little flustered. "Well I'm afraid it's individuals then" he said. "Alright! Champions cannot take help from teachers although the can from students of the same school. That means Ms. Chang can take help from Beauxbatons students and Mr Zakhrov can take help from Durmstrang students. Harry and Cedric can take help from Hogwarts students but not from Hogwarts teachers.

Right I think that covers everything. Any questions?"

"No sir" said Aaron

"Right then" said Dumbledore. "Harry, Cedric. I suggest you get back to your dormitories. Ms Chang, Mr Zakhrov. As of this moment you are now Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Therefore you will accompany your teachers back to their sleeping quarters" With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Aaron, Krum and Karkaroff made their way across the sloping lawns and towards the Durmstrang ship. Aaron was feeling miserable. He had brought the problems that Dumbledore had with him to these people! "I'm sorry. I should have warned you Professor. Dumbledore doesn't like me much" he said as the stepped up the gangway. "I'm afraid I brought whatever conflict he has with me upon you. I shouldn't have applied for this."

Karkaroff placed a comforting hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Do no blame yourself for that old man's actions Aaron. There was plenty of blame and anger to go around back there. It was my idea to use Hogwarts students as extra champions in the first place. If I hadn't pushed for that demand, this would never have happened. Anyway what's done is done. Although watching you and Viktor work as a team would have been splendid, I'm actually quite confident that you would be able to handle the tasks by yourself."

"I agree Professor" said Krum. "Vile ve may not be vorking together ve can still not vork against each other. Either von of us can and vill bring viktory to Durmstrang"

"Well said Viktor" replied Karkaroff. "Aaron this is your cabin" he said opening a hatch. "Make yourself at home. I shall see you in the morning"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait. Welcome to Chapter 4 This covers the wand weighing and the first task.

I will try to get out more chapters sooner rather than later. Please review

 _ **Update 16-05-2018 I have added the Yule ball and expanded more on Aaron/Astoria and added some Daphne/Theo as well. This has a slightly graphic scene at the end. You have been warned. Let me know what you think of my take on the Secrets of Hogwarts and the Yule ball.**_

 **Hogwarts November 9 2003**

Aaron shifted uncomfortably in his new Durmstrang robes. As mandated by Dumbledore he was now officially a student of Durmstrang and not of Hogwarts.

"Like the new robes Aaron?" asked Malfoy as Aaron sat down next to him and Krum

"They're OK" said Aaron as he helped himself to toast.

"Well I think red looks good on you" said Daphne. "Makes you look much more intimidating. Wouldn't you agree Tori?" she giggled as Astoria blushed as red as Aaron's new uniform and smacked her older sister on the arm. Her face grew serious and she turned to Aaron. "Are you thinking of permanently transferring?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet" replied Aaron. "Let me get through the tournament first"

 **Durmstrang Ship November 9 2003**

"I asked Professor Dumbledore, he said that ve can use the Hogvarts library." said Krum as he and Aaron worked on their assignments. Karkaroff had instructed Krum on the Draught of Living Death and Aaron had to finish his Hogwarts homework before he could start learning from Karkaroff.

"That's a relief" said Aaron as Karkaroff entered the cabin.

"Back to the castle boys. We need to perform the wand weighing ceremony" he said and ushered them towards the main deck.

"Wand weighing?" asked Aaron nervously as the exited the ship and made for the castle

"Just a small test to make sure your wands are in perfect working order" replied Karkaroff as they made their way to one of the empty classrooms on the first floor.

Cedric, Fleur and Cho were already there along with Ludo Bagman, who was talking to a blond witch in magenta robes. A paunchy photographer stood behind them, holding a large black camera and eyeing Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Krum scowled at the witch and the photographer and slouched off towards the window. Aaron took up a position at the far end of the room. The door opened again and Harry nervously entered.

Bagman leapt to his feet. "Now that the gang's all here, let me introduce you to Rita Skeeter" he boomed gesturing towards the witch in magenta. "She'll be covering the tournament for the _Daily Prophet._ Dumbledore is upstairs with the expert. We'll start as soon as he arrives"

"Could I have a quick word with Harry before we start?" asked Rita, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Um I don't.." started Bagman

"Lovely" said Rita as if Bagman hadn't said anything and steered Harry out of the room.

A few moments later Dumbledore entered along with Ollivander. Ollivander's eyes widened when he saw Aaron but Dumbledore asked sharply "Where's Harry?"

"Rita Skeeter wanted to.." began Bagman before Dumbledore let out a snarl and swept from the room

"Dear me" said Bagman looking a bit shaken. "I don't remember him being that irritable. Right then. If all of you might take your seats while we wait?"

Aaron and Krum hurried into chairs furthest from the judges table. Fleur sat next to Krum and Cho sat between her and Cedric. The door burst open again and Dumbledore swept into the room followed by a relieved looking Harry and a slightly miffed Rita Skeeter. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander" said Dumbledore taking his place on the judges table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition"

Ollivander stepped into the middle of the room. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first please?" he said. Fleur swept over to him and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said twirling the wand and making it emit a number of pink and gold sparks. "nine and a half inches…..Inflexible… Rosewood" he said before examining it closer to his eyes

"Wiv ze 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela" said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's"

"Yes" said Ollivander. "I've never used Veela hair myself. I find they make for rather temperamental wands. But if it suits you." He ran his fingers over the wand checking for scratches and bumps " _Orchideus_ " he muttered and a bouquet of flowers shot out of tip. "All good" said Ollivander scooping up the bouquet and handing it to Fleur along with her wand. "Ms. Chang. You next"

Cho stepped forward and handed Ollivander her wand. "Ah, this is one of mine" said Ollivander. "eight and a half inches cherry and dragon heartstring" He gave it a twirl and conjured a large stuffed teddy bear. "All good" he said handing her the teddy bear and her wand. "Mr. Diggory if you please"

Cedric handed him his wand. "Ah twelve and a quarter inches Ash and unicorn hair, another of my creations" said Ollivander closely inspecting the wand. "Do you treat it regularly?" he asked Cedric.

"Polished it last night" said Cedric grinning as Ollivander shot out a stream of silver smoke rings from Cedric's wand. "Very well. All good. Mr Potter, can we have your wand please?"

Harry nervously handed Ollivander his wand. "Aaah eleven inches. Holly and Phoenix tail feather, nice and supple" said Ollivander as he ran his fingers up and down the wand. He then held it up towards the window examining it closely from all angles before finally shooting out wine from the tip. "All good" he pronounced. "Mr. Krum if you please"

Krum slouched over and handed him his wand.

"Hmmm" said Ollivander. "A Gregorovitch creation if I am not mistaken. A fine wand-maker although I never quite agreed on his styling." He turned the wand over. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Ten and a quarter inches, _Avis_ " Krum's wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small birds flew out of the end and out of the open window. "All good" said Ollivander. "Which leaves, Mr Zakhrov" he turned to Aaron suddenly looking a little apprehensive.

Aaron was nervous as well. He was quite fond of his wand and didn't really want everyone to know its unusual configuration. He drew his wand hand handed it to Ollivander.

Ollivander's fingers trembled as he took the long Yew wand, it's obsidian crystal glinting in the sunlight. "Oh yes. I remember you" he murmured more to the wand than anyone in the room. "Twenty inches Yew with Thunderbird tail feather" He gingerly ran his forefinger over the shaft. His hands shook and he nearly dropped it. He then gripped the hilt tightly with both his hands and shouted " _Auguamenti!_ " Nothing happened. " _AUGUAMENTI!_ " he yelled again. Nothing "I am sorry. But I cannot examine and test this wand" he said giving it back to Aaron. "Why?" asked Dumbledore who was watching Ollivander closely.

"The wand has shunned me" said Ollivander simply. "I opposed it's creation and therefore it will not work for me. I might as well be holding a common piece of wood."

"Really?" asked Dumbledore surprised. "I thought you had made it"

"My daughter Andrea fashioned it" replied Ollivander. "She was my apprentice, and has since then started her own business in Knockturn Alley" A brief look of sadness washed over Ollivander's face as he said this.

Dumbledore frowned. "I think we'd better discuss this in private" he said getting to his feet. "Mr. Zakhrov, Professor Karkaroff. Please join Garrick and me in my office"

Aaron sighed and followed the three men out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Alright Garrick. Out with it. What's so special about Zakhrov's wand that you cannot test it?" asked Dumbledore as they entered his office.

"I told you Albus. The wand has shunned me because I opposed it's creation" said Ollivander

"I've never heard of such a thing Garrick so forgive me if I don't believe it" said Dumbledore coldly.

Ollivander smiled frostily. "I wasn't play-acting in that room Albus. Surely you would know I won't intentionally make a fool of myself"

Dumbledore threw up his hands in resignation. "From the moment Mr. Zakhrov has stepped foot into this school I have had nothing but problems" he lamented.

"Mr Ollivander, why don't you just let Aaron perform a spell and observe?" asked Karkaroff "Surely that will be sufficient in this case?"

"I'm afraid not" said Dumbledore firmly. "The wands have to be verified by a third party."

"Then why not ask Andrea to test it?" asked Aaron quietly.

"It's worth a try" said Ollivander picking up a pinch of floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace "Andrea's Wandcraft" he shouted and disappeared in the flames

A few minutes later Ollivander and Andrea stepped out of the flames. Andrea's appearance had changed since Aaron had saw her. Her long blond braid was streaked with red and her robes were made of soft black leather. There was also a newfound confidence in the way she carried herself. "Aaron Zakhrov, the young boy who started me on this path" she smiled and engulfed Aaron in a hug. She then turned to Dumbledore. "How can I be of service Headmaster?" she asked.

"You can start by telling me why your father opposed that wand's creation and why it's shunned him as he says" said Dumbledore coldly

Andrea matched his cold stare with one of her own. "Aaron's wand was my first fully fledged creation." she explained. "I was fascinated by the more obscure wand cores used by American and Asian wand makers. The methods my father uses to make the wood bind with the core did not work for me, so I searched for alternative means. Aaron's wand has the tail-feather of a Thunderbird as it's core and an obsidian focus crystal laced with basilisk venom. I had just finished it and didn't even know if it would work when it levitated itself and flew into Aaron's hand. Father was quite upset because that combination makes for a very powerful and accurate wand in the right hands"

Ollivander took up the explanation. "Aaron had tried nearly every combination of wood, core, length and thickness. In frustration he sent a magical probe out that called to this wand. To say I was shocked when I learned what was in it was an understatement."

"I still don't understand why Garrick cannot test it" said Dumbledore.

"It is a very rare phenomenon but one that has been known to happen" said Andrea. "A wand chooses the wizard who can wield it, but also shares a bond with its maker."

"Opposing a wand's creation by causing physical or mental harm to the maker causes the wand to shun whomever opposed it. A wizard whose wand has shunned him will no longer be able to use it, no matter how much magical force they put into the wand." finished Ollivander.

"Well, Miss Ollivander, could you please test Aaron's wand?" asked Karkaroff as Dumbledore mulled over the explanation they had been given.

"Of course" replied Andrea holding out her hand for the wand.

Aaron drew his wand and handed it to her. "Are things OK between you and your dad?" he asked quietly. Andrea smiled at him. "We get along fine as father and daughter." she said "But when it comes to Wand-lore we tend to conflict, right now it's best if we work separately"

Aaron nodded in understanding as she examined his wand. After about a minute she sent out a stream of gold sparks from it and handed it back to Aaron. "It's in perfect condition" she said. "Will that be all headmaster?" she asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore jerked out of his thoughts. "Yes, thank you Ms Ollivander" he said courteously.

Andrea nodded to Karkaroff and her father before hugging Aaron again. "Do come by my shop when you are in Diagon Alley" she told him giving him her card.

"Of course" said Aaron hugging her back. "Another thing Andrea" he said as she turned to leave by the fireplace. "You look very nice in those robes"

Andrea blushed and giggled before she picked up some floo powder and threw it into the flames. "So do you" she replied before jumping into the flames and disappearing.

 **Durmstrang Ship November 26 2003**

"Dragons? Are you sure Professor?" asked Krum

"Saw them myself. Six nesting mother dragons. A Welsh Green, a Swedish Shortsnout, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Hiberdian Black, a Chinese fireball and a Hungarian Horntail." replied Karkaroff grimly.

"Nesting mother dragons are very protective over their eggs. And we could do some serious damage to them!" said Aaron. "Any ideas on how to get past them?"

"Flying vill vork on all of them except the Chinese fireball" said Krum.

"That's one thing I'm not particularly good at" grumbled Aaron as they headed towards Hogwarts

"Ve can use the Hogvarts library" said Krum "Ve can find vays of stopping dragons in there"

"This sounds promising" whispered Aaron in the quiet halls of the Hogwarts Library

"A shield charm that can stop fiendfyre. I doubt a dragon's breath is hotter than that"

"That vill stop the fire" agreed Krum "but vot about the tail and the claws?"

"One countermeasure at a time" said Aaron as they continued to pour over spell books

Krum seemed to be sneaking glances at Harry and Hermione. "Who is that vith Harry?" he finally asked Aaron. "Her name is Hermione I think" said Aaron

"I see" said Krum as he thumbed through another book. "I think the conjunctivitis curse vill be the best shot. The dragon's eyes are the weakest point"

"That might be so, but there is a chance that the dragon might damage her own eggs if she flounders around blindly. How good are conjured chains against a dragon's strength?" asked Aaron

"It depends on how strong your magic is" replied Krum. "I cannot say how long it vill hold vithout-"

An eruption of giggles drowned out the last of his words. He looked over to see Harry and Hermione leave the library and scowled at the gang of girls who had interrupted him. "My fan-club avaits" he growled

"Want me to scare them off?" smirked Aaron. Krum grinned. "As entertaining as that vood be, I think I have come up with a strategy. Let's go and practice on the ship"

 **Durmstrang Ship November 30 2003**

Karkaroff watched apprehensively as Krum sent Fiendfyre straight into Aaron's shield charm. The flames licked and crackled against an invisible wall inches from Aaron's wand as he fought to maintain the shield and move at the same time.

"Its vorking!" shouted Krum over the roar of the Fiendfyre. "Let's see if you can maintain the shield and conjure the chains!"

He and Aaron circled the main deck, the monstrous fire raging between them. Aaron gripped his wand in both hands and shouted " _Alligatum Torque"_ Massive iron chains blasted in a web out of his wand and wrapped themselves around Krum who quickly canceled the Fiendfyre curse as the chains wrapped around his arms binding them tightly to his sides. He lost his balance and fell onto the deck. "Alright Viktor, Lets see if you can blast through those chains" panted Aaron. The chains glowed as Krum's spell chafed against them and they swelled straining against his magical energy, a few links popped followed by a few more. Finally with a massive bang the chains were blasted apart and Krum staggered to his feet. He grinned at Aaron. "That vos amazing!" he said clapping Aaron on the shoulder. "I'd hate to be the dragon you face"

Aaron grinned at him. "Sure you don't want to try the chains?" he asked.

"Not today" said Krum firmly. "Ve have practiced enough. Let's get something to eat"

 **Hogwarts December 4 2003**

Aaron and Krum entered the Champions tent to find Cedric and Cho already there. Cho had her face buried in Cedric's chest, her shoulders heaving with sobs. Aaron and Krum hovered awkwardly near the entrance not wanting to disturb them. "It's going to be alright Cho" said Cedric soothingly. "Just remember your training and keep calm." Cho let go of him, sniffled and straightened her shoulders. "You are right. I can do this" she said before pulling him to her for a passionate kiss. She then spotted the two Durmstrang boys and went red as their robes. Fortunately the awkward atmosphere was broken with the arrival of Harry and Fleur along with Bagman.

"Righto" boomed Bagman taking out a silk pouch. "Inside this pouch is a small replica of which dragon you will be facing. Your objective is to retrieve the golden egg we have placed with the real ones. The egg contains clue for the Second task"

He opened the pouch. "Ladies first" he said offering it to Fleur.

Fleur reached inside and pulled out the Welsh green.

Cho was offered it next and got the Hiberdian Black. Harry pulled out the Hungarian Horntail and Krum got the Chinese Fireball. He looked at it gloomily. "Looks like I cannot fly vith this von" he whispered to Aaron as Cedric pulled out the Swedish Shortsnout.

"And finally Mr. Zakhrov" said Bagman offering him the pouch. Aaron reached in and pulled out the Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Alright then. I will leave you soon now because I am commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first. Once you hear the cannon blast, just go out to the enclosure" said Bagman. "Um Harry can I have a quick word with you outside?" he asked as he steered Harry to the entrance of the tent. Krum scowled. "Vot is it vith Harry?" he asked Aaron quietly. "I know he is famous but vie is everyone pulling him aside?"

"I don't know" replied Aaron. "He's the only one who was forced into this tournament. And I haven't heard anything about the investigation as to why his name came out. I think they believe he is being targeted"

Krum's scowl turned to worry. "I hope he knows vot he is doing" he whispered as a cannon blast sounded and Harry came back into the tent looking nervous, and Cedric left the tent.

Cho was nervously biting her fingernails as they listened to the screams and cheers of the crowd and Bagman's commentary.

"Oooh narrow miss there! Very narrow…. He's taking risks this one. _Clever_ move – pity it didn't work!"

Finally after what seemed like forever they heard a deafening roar that could only mean one thing. Cedric had got his egg. "Very good indeed!" Bagman's voice boomed. "And now the marks of the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks. Aaron supposed the judges were displaying the score to the crowd.

"One down five to go!" shouted Bagman. "Can we now have the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur was trembling as she left the tent, her hand clutching her wand. The agonizing wait started again along with Bagman's commentary. "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" he shouted gleefuly. "Oh dear that was a close one!"

Ten minutes later the crowd erupted in applause again. A pause while her marks were shown. Then Bagman shouted. "Now put your hands together for Mr. Krum!"

Krum squeezed Aaron's shoulder and slouched out, leaving Aaron with Harry and Cho.

Aaron gave Harry a small smile. They had not spoken to each other much this year. Harry returned the smile while Cho wrung her hands nervously.

"Very daring" Bagman was yelling. Aaron's head shot up as he heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible shriek. "That's some nerve he's showing. Oooh very clever!… And yes he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the cold air. Krum had finished.

"And here come's the lovely Miss Chang!" yelled Bagman as Cho, trembling from head to foot, left the tent.

"Oh my goodness that was a close one!" Bagman yelled as the crowd screamed and the dragon roared.

"OUCH! That was too close!" He shouted as the dragon gave another roar. "And yes! She's got the egg" The crowd burst into applause once more and another pause, much longer than there had been for the other three champions.

"And now for Harry Potter" shouted Bagman enthusiastically as Harry left the tent. Aaron stood alone, nervousness gnawing at him. He felt quite confident when facing off against Krum but a full blown dragon?

"Great Scott he can fly!" Yelled Bagman excitedly. "Are you watching this Mr. Krum?" Aaron snorted. He felt a little sorry that Krum had got the only flightless dragon in the bunch and was forced to use the conjunctivitis curse. "Oh narrow miss there!… Oh my goodness, he's baiting her to take off! Good Lord look at him go! And will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get the egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Aaron felt a twinge of annoyance. He hadn't had a go yet!

There was a much longer pause, Aaron was starting to wonder if they had forgotten about him when finally the canon sounded and Bagman yelled. "And finally for Durmstrang's wild card! Aaron Zakhrov!"

Aaron entered the enclosure to find a massive arena, the Norwegian Ridgeback was at the other end, crouched protectively over her eggs, he spotted the glinting golden one among the mass of coal black eggs as he slowly made his way towards her.

The dragon reared up and gave a deafening roar. Flames blasted from her mouth! _"Protego Incendio!"_ yelled Aaron, the fire slammed against his heat shield about a meter away from him. "Good Lord! I had thought he was a goner!" yelled Bagman as Aaron fought against the raging flames. The dragon leaped into the air, beating her massive wings and spouting burst after burst of flame at Aaron, forcing him to retreat. Aaron was no expert but he was sure this wasn't normal behavior for a dragon. The force from the flames and the downdraft from the dragon's wings were forcing him to his knees. " _Alligatum Torque"_ he yelled, not caring if the dragon was too far away. Chains blasted from his wand catching the massive dragon in mid flight. She roared and struggled against the chains as they tightened around her wings bringing her crashing down into the ground. Aaron conjured more chains around her snout clamping it shut as her movements became more and more jerky. He sprinted towards the clutch of eggs and grabbed the golden one. The dragon was still struggling against her bonds as the dragon keepers rushed over to subdue her. The crowd was oddly silent. "Well" said Bagman rather sheepishly to the silent crowd. "I don't think we've ever seen anything like that before!"

Krum came running forward and grabbed him in a victory hug. "That vos amazing" he shouted.

"Thanks" said Aaron. "But I think Potter upstaged us"

Krum scowled. "He vos good, yes but the spell vork you did vos amazing as vell!"

"And now the marks from the judges!" shouted Bagman

Madame Maxime was first. She shot a large number 9 into the air, Dumbledore was next. He shot a 0.

Krum scowled even more. "That vos not fair!" he growled. Crouch was next. His was a 5.

Ludo Bagman 9. Karkaroff. 10.

Krum clapped Aaron on his back. "Don't vorry about Dumbledore" he said. "Come on, vee are vanted back at the tent"

Aaron and Krum re-entered the tent. Fleur, Cedric, Cho and Harry were already there. Cedric had one side of his face covered with a thick orange paste, Cho was clinging onto his arm, looking relaxed and relieved. Fleur smiled at Aaron. "Zat woz very well done Aaron" she said

Bagman bounced into the tent. "Well done all of you" he said looking very pleased with himself. "Now just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break till the second task on February the 24th but if you look at your eggs, you can see that they open. You need to solve the clue within the egg because it will tell you what the second task is and how to prepare for it. All clear? Well, off you go then!"

 _[During Aaron's first task]_

Dumbledore watched in horror as Aaron fought his dragon. He expected the brat to panic just as Cho did. Fortunately for Cho, she had managed to fire a conjunctivitis curse properly at her dragon's eye and blind it while she retrieved her egg. But no! This brat managed to produce a shield charm so strong that it blocked the dragon's flames. Surreptitiously pulling out his wand, Dumbledore fired an Imperious curse on the dragon. He watched in satisfaction as the dragon went on the offensive forcing Aaron to retreat. There! Now all he had to do was give him a few cuts and bruises before the dragon keepers call a halt. Pain shot through his arm like fire and he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out as Aaron's conjured chains brought the dragon down with a massive crash and broke through his Imperious curse. Blast! Where did that brat learn to do such things! The pain faded as fear and worry pulsed through Dumbledore. Zakhrov may be young but he was already very very powerful. He looked around. His fellow judges had their mouths open in shock and most of the audience was stunned speechless seeing a dragon covered in chains by a thirteen year old boy

 **Durmstrang Ship December 5 2003**

"Dance partners?" asked Aaron. "yes Zakhrov, dance partners. Traditionally champions open the Yule Ball with a dance." replied Karkaroff

Aaron felt suddenly nervous. He had never had to formally ask a girl to dance with him or go to a ball with him. Then again, it was only now that he was starting to pay more attention to his hormonal changes. To his surprise Krum looked pretty glum about it as well. "Why are you glum about a ball?" asked Aaron. "Because the girl I vant to ask is not very approachable." grumbled Krum. He stood up. "I'm going to the Hogvarts library" he announced and left. Aaron shrugged and followed him out of the ship and onto the grounds. His hear gave a bit of a leap. Astoria was on the grounds! He sauntered over to her.

Astoria saw Aaron coming towards her and she immediately felt self conscious. Why did he have to look so good? He had hit his growth spurt over the summer and his scarlet fur lined robes billowed out behind him as he sauntered casually over to her. "Lady Greengrass" he said bowing to her.

"Lord Zakhrov" she answered breathlessly, clumsily curtsying and silently cursing herself. "Would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" he asked offering her his hand. She trembled as she held his hand in hers. "I would love to my Lord" she whispered. He nodded and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

The heat from his kiss seared her hand and sent jolts of electricity through her arm to her head and then down to her nether regions. Her legs buckled as she fought to remain standing, her head swam and to her embarrassment she felt something wet in her panties! Turning scarlet she mumbled something about homework and fled into the castle.

 **Hogwarts December 5 2003**

Astoria screamed out the password at the enchanted wall and fled past her startled housemates in the common room and into the girls bathroom. Slamming shut a cubicle she sat down on the toilet seat and tried to catch her breath. After her breathing returned to normal she carefully peeled off her panties. The were soaked! But not in pee as she had feared. It was a strange sweet smelling sticky substance!

A knock on the cubicle door startled her. "Tori are you there? Are you OK?" It was Daphne. Astoria sighed and opened the cubicle door. "What happened?" asked Daphne as she entered. Her eyes fell on Tori's wet panties. "Aaron asked me to the Yule ball" blurted Astoria.

Daphne smirked. "How did he ask you?" Astoria's lip trembled. "He bowed, asked me if I would go with him to the Yule ball, I said yes, he kissed my hand and next thing I know, my panties are soaked" she wailed

Daphne gently hugged her. "Don't worry Tori. You are very attracted to him. That reaction is normal. It calms down after you've been around him a while"

"You mean the next time I won't wet myself when he kisses my hand?" asked Astoria quietly.

Daphne smiled. "I can't guarantee it" she said. "But it should be less intense the next time."

She picked up the soaked panties and siphoned off most of the fluid with her wand. "Come on"

said Daphne pulling Astoria out of the cubicle. "We need to make sure you look ravishing for the ball"

 **Hogsmeade December 10 2003**

Krum and a blushing saleswitch stood outside the dressing room of Gladrags Wizardwear waiting for Aaron. The younger wizard had reluctantly agreed to go dress robe shopping and was now on his fifth set of robes. The door opened and Aaron slouched out. The robes he had chosen were made of black dragon leather and had a more utilitarian than elegant look to them. "Looks a bit plain but it suits you" said Krum eyeing him up and down. "Yes I think Mr. Krum is right" echoed the sales witch.

"Finally" grumbled Aaron returning to the dressing room. He returned after a few minutes with the new robes under his arm. "Did you ask her yet?" he asked Krum as the saleswitch rang up his purchases. "Last evening" replied Krum. "She vos surprised but said yes"

"Good for you" said Aaron clapping him on the back.

 **Hogwarts December 10 2003**

Snape scowled at the Greengrass sisters in front of him. "It will not be the first time a second year student has tried to sneak into Hogsmeade" he said in his silky voice. "I need not remind you that the punishment for that is severe"

Daphne held her ground. "A Durmstrang student has asked Astoria to the ball and therefore she needs to get dress robes. I can write to our mother but it would be better if we can get them ourselves in Hogsmede Professor"

Snape's scowl changed into a smirk. "I think I can guess which Durmstrang student asked her." he took out his quill and scribbled a note. "Here" he said handing it to Astoria. "That should be enough to get you past Filch."

Astoria took the note in trembling hands resisting the urge to squeal in delight.

 **Hogwarts December 25 2003**

Astoria was a bundle of nerves as Daphne and Tracy led her from the common room into the entrance hall. She gasped when she spotted Aaron standing beside Krum, his dress robes glistening in the candlelight. Aaron took in the vision of Astoria before him. Black eyeliner outlined her eyes. Her long white blond hair spilled out from a black clip on the top of her head to frame her face in delicate tresses, her robes were a black silky gown with a corset that lifted her breasts into two delicious mounds. A black leather choker encircled her neck. In a word, she was stunning. Desire coursed through him as he walked towards her.

Shivers ran across Astoria's spine as Aaron kissed her leather gloved hand. She willed herself to breathe normally as he offered her his arm and steered her towards the great hall. She decided to focus on the other champions and their partners. Cedric was with Cho – no surprises there according to the school grapevine. Harry was on the arm of a pretty Indian girl who's name she didn't know. Fleur was with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. She fought down a squeak of amazement. Krum had his arm linked with none other than Hermione Granger! Hermione caught Astoria's eye, blushed and smiled nervously. Astoria returned the smile before Professor McGonagall ushered them towards doors of the great hall for the champion's procession. The doors opened and the rest of the students filed past. Krum's fan club from the library stalked past Hermione giving her looks of deepest loathing. "Do not vorry about them" Krum whispered to her as she smiled at him and nodded.

Once everyone was settled in the Great hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions to form a linein pairs and follow her. They did so and everyone applauded as they entered and started walking towards a large round table at the top of the Hall where the judges were sitting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Astoria started at the husky whispered voice in her ear. She snapped her head around to see Aaron grinning at her. "Yes my Lord" she replied quietly as they neared the table. Dumbledore shot Aaron a cold look of disapproval as he and Astoria stood between Hermione and Karkaroff. "Who is this enchanting lady with you Aaron?" asked Karkaroff. "Lady Astoria Greengrass, Professor Karkaroff" introduced Aaron as Karkaroff kissed Astoria's hand. "Pleased to meet you my Lady." said Karkaroff as they took their seats.

"Thank you Professor" said Astoria. "I take it you appreciate and approve of Lord Zakhrov's talents?"

"Of course my Lady" replied Karkaroff. "He is a most exceptional young man. The spell work he used to subdue that Norwegian Ridgeback was quite astounding for a second year student. Wouldn't you agree Albus?" Karkaroff shot the question at Dumbledore along with a filthy look. Dumbledore avoided Karkaroff's gaze and question, he looked through his menu and spoke firmly into his plate, "Pork chops!" The rest of the table placed their orders.

Hermione was having a spirited discussion with Krum about house elf rights. "I cannot believe this has gone on for centuries!" she was saying in a carrying whisper. "Why hasn't somebody done something about it?"

"That is because elf magic is bound to human magic. Venn a house elf is born, it binds itself to the magic of the household. Freeing a house elf vill sever that bond and their magic vill slowly fade." explained Krum. Hermione gasped. "I didn't know about that! But what about Dobby? He seems happy to be free."

"Except he is not free" said Astoria jumping into the debate. "Dobby may have wanted to escape from Malfoy manor but that doesn't mean he wanted to be free of everyone. If he hadn't found a job in Hogwarts quickly, he would have lost all his magic and died from starvation"

"Then why did he want freedom if it was so dangerous?" asked Hermione. "That is because he vos abused from vot you told me" said Krum. "House elves have feelings like any other creature. If you are good to house elves, you earn their loyalty and respect. Treat them like vermin and then they'll be miserable and question if the abuse is worth the perks" concluded Astoria.

Hermione pondered these revelations "You've given me a lot to think about Viktor" she said.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. With a wave of his wand he cleared the tables and conjured a raised platform with a set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause. Aaron stood up and helped Astoria to her feet. Astoria was nervous once more and wished she didn't have so much to eat. She felt like throwing up. "Relax" whispered Aaron. "We've danced before. It won't be that bad"

Astoria really wished Aaron would stop whispering in her ear! His husky voice and warm breath was not helping her stomach!

Aaron and Astoria walked onto the dance floor with the other champions as the Weird Sisters struck up a slow, traditional waltz song. Astoria's felt another rush of intoxicating desire flow through her as Aaron pulled her against his body and she smelled his heady scent of leather and cologne. She giggled as Aaron twirled her around and saw Harry's date do the same to him. Her heart lurched as he dipped her and she saw the hot desire in his eyes.

The first song ended to thunderous applause and the Weird Sisters started another much faster number. "Can we sit this one out My Lord?" asked Astoria shyly. "Of course" replied Aaron as the left the dance floor and made their way to a free table. Astoria took several gulps of ice water and sat down to watch the others dance. They were soon joined by Daphne and Theo. "How's it going Tori?" asked Daphne

"I'm fine Daph" replied Astoria. "Lord Zakhrov is taking very good care of me"

"I have been meaning to ask you Tori. Why are you so shy and formal with me these days?" asked Aaron. Astoria blushed scarlet and Daphne rolled her eyes at Aaron's tact or lack thereof. "It is because she has started to notice things" answered Daphne cryptically.

Aaron was about to ask her to elaborate when Hermione Granger stormed over to their table. She looked on the verge of tears. "What's wrong miss Granger?" asked Aaron. "Nothing" she snapped. "I'm just sick of immature weasels!"

Aaron spotted Krum slouching with two butter beers and managed to flag him down. He hurried over seeing Hermione and scowled when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Vot happened?" he asked his voice growing soft and dangerous. Hermione picked up the change in tone and hastily adjusted her features to an unconvincing smile. "It's nothing Viktor. I'm alright" she reassured him. Krum didn't seem convinced but didn't press the subject. Hermione took a large swig of butter beer and stood up.  
I'll be right back. I just want to powder my nose" she said kissing Krum on the cheek and dashing off with Daphne and Astoria in tow, leaving the three boys at the table. "Vot does powder my nose mean?" asked Krum. "I think it meant that she wanted to go to the bathroom and fix her hair and stuff" answered Aaron. Krum nodded in understanding. "They also think up other ways to torture us and make us buy them things" grumbled Theo. Krum snorted in amusement. "Care to tell me vie Herm-own-ninny vos crying?" he asked Aaron. "I believe she got into an argument with a friend" said Aaron. "She didn't tell us the details." Krum scowled "Vos it Potter?" he asked

"No I think it was Weasley" answered Aaron. "However I don't think she is the type for honor duels"

"I agree" said Krum moodily as he took another swig of butter beer.

Hermione returned looking refreshed and radiant once more. "Lets go dancing!" she said grabbing Krum's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor again.

Theodore snorted at their retreating backs. "She want's more than dancing" he smirked. "head out of the gutter Theo" Aaron growled. Theodore looked at Aaron with a hint of fear in his eye. He gulped and addressed Aaron formally. "My apologies Lord Zakhrov." he took a deep breath and plowed on "Have you heard of the term BDSM?" he asked Aaron nervously. Aaron looked at Theodore with a flat unfriendly stare. "I've heard of the term" he said carefully. "But I don't understand the logic behind it. Why would anyone wish to have pain inflicted upon them?" Theodore let out a sigh of relief. He was going to kill Daphne for forcing him to break the ice on this! "There is a fine line between pain and pleasure. I am not talking about abuse or torture. Those are given without permission and with an intent to hurt."

"I see." said Aaron. "Why are you telling me this?" Theo gulped. Throwing caution into the winds he said. "Daphne wanted to gauge your reaction to it. I've been instructed to tell you that she has invited you to a special club that we are members of. She and Astoria are waiting for you."

Questions and doubts ping ponged in Aaron's mind as Theo led the way in the dungeon corridors. Was this some elaborate prank Theo, Daphne and Tori were playing on him? Or was it serious? Theo sure seemed serious about it. And where did he fit in? He sure as hell was not about to be spanked and beaten by anyone! But could he do that to someone? Yes he had inflicted pain on Malfoy but that was in anger and in the heat of the moment. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do that to Tori.

Theo reached a dungeon wall with a strange circular rune engraved on it. He touched his palm to it and said. "I solemnly swear I participate in safe sane and consensual play" The wall silently slid down to reveal a passage way lit by dim red lamps. They entered and the door slid shut behind them. The passageway widened into a long corridor with red numbered doors on either side. Theo rapped on door number 4, pushed it open and beckoned Aaron to enter.

Aaron stifled a gasp. The room was a torture chamber! The walls were decked with various whips, chains and other implements he did not recognize. His eyes fell on Daphne and Astoria sitting in red leather armchairs. The skirts of their ball gowns were removed revealing the black leather corsets and lace panties they wore underneath them along with black sheer stockings held up by a delicate garter belt.

"Nice of you to join us Aaron" said Daphne. She turned towards Theo and her face hardened. "What took you so long!" she snarled at him. Theo jumped and cowered. "Lord Zakhrov needed some convincing Lady Greengrass" he quavered. "I will deal with you later you filthy pig. Get your sorry ass into room 6 and don't you dare try anything!" she shouted as Theo fled the room. She turned to Aaron, her fierceness fading and getting replaced with nervousness "I know you must think I'm crazy.."

"No I don't" interrupted Aaron. "Theo explained that what you guys do down here is safe and that you trust each other. If you express love in this way and he likes it, then good for you"

Daphne sighed in relief and gave Aaron a hug. "Thank you for trying to understand" she said. "Now as to why I asked you here. You see Aaron, Tori has discovered that she is a submissive. She needs a protector and a master. Someone who will give her direction, purpose and discipline but also love and affection. I know that both of you are still to young to explore the more sexual nature of this kind of thing but I want you to start being aware of each others needs and limits. Any questions?" she asked Aaron.

"How did you find this place?" was Aaron's first question. Daphne chuckled. "A senior who has the same inclinations" she replied. "If my study of the runes here is correct, it was not in the original plan of Hogwarts. But I don't know who really built it and when. Exactly"

Aaron turned to Astoria. "Is this what you really want?" he asked quietly. "Do you ask this of your own free will and not out of pressure from your sister and her friends?"

Astoria rose from her chair and knelt at Aaron's feet, her eyes on the floor, looking at his boots and her hands clasped behind her back. "Yes my Lord. This is what I want and need." she whispered. "To answer your earlier question. The reason why she has started to address you so formally and is so shy around you is because she has chosen you as her master" explained Daphne. "I envy you Aaron" she said quietly you have a natural dominance that draws and calls to her. I've felt it too"

Astoria waited with baited breath. Her nerves jangling. Was he going to accept this deep secret of hers or will he push her away? She felt a tremor as Aaron's finger lifted her chin upwards. "Look at me" he whispered. She looked into his blazing blue eyes and saw raw heated desire in them. He helped her to her feet. "I accept you as mine." he whispered to her and kissed her lips. White hot pleasure shot through her body as their lips connected. She moaned into his mouth with which he responded with a gutteral growl that sent shivers down her spine. He seized her hair and added more passion and force into the kiss, making her moan louder and her knees buckle. They broke apart breathing heavily. Astoria wobbled in her heels. Aaron scooped her up, carried her to a leather covered bed and placed her gently on it. She smiled blissfully at him. "Thank you My Lord" she whispered and sat up on the bed. He joined her and held her hands. "Lets talk" he said quietly. She nodded. "I suppose you want to know for how long this has been going on?" he nodded. "Since the year started" she replied. "I started developing these feelings in first year itself but I didn't know what they were or what to make of them. Daphne helped me understand my feelings and they came to full force this year. Watching you keep up with Krum and fight that dragon. I was scared for you. But at the same time was proud of you, and I felt something that I cannot explain. All I know is Lord Zakhrov, I want to be yours. Forever if possible and to do with as you please."

Aaron kissed her again, sending shivers through her spine. "I care about you Astoria. I always have and I always will" he said quietly. He looked around the torture chamber and grinned at her making her tremble nervously. "While I would like to try some of this stuff out, I think we'd better turn in for the night." He said and helped her to her feet. "OK" she said quietly, then before he could stop her she knelt down and kissed the hem of his robes. "Thank you again My Lord" she said simply. Aaron smiled at her and smacked her lace covered bottom eliciting a squeal from her and a blush. "Get dressed" he growled. "Yes sir" she said breathlessly and reached for her skirt.

They made their way through the passageway back to the deserted common room. Aaron pulled her into a fierce kiss again before letting go of her. "Goodnight love" he whispered to her. "Goodnight My Lord" she whispered before retiring to the girl's dormitories


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 this covers the Second and Third Tasks. It also Paraphrases some content from Goblet of Fire. Please Review**_

 _ **Update 2018-05-31: Added more summer scenes and the formation of a third faction. Enjoy and Review**_

 **Hogwarts December 26 2003**

Aaron stifled a yawn as he sat down to breakfast at the Slytherin table. He was soon joined by Astoria who sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good morning my Lord" she said quietly.

"Morning Tori" he replied stroking her hair and taking a large gulp of coffee. "Vell don't you two look sweet" chuckled Krum as he staggered over to them and collapsed onto the bench beside them.

Aaron scowled at Krum. "Looks like you had a little too much to drink last night Viktor" he said coldly.

Krum nodded in agreement and took a large swig of orange juice. The juice seemed to help his hangover because he shook his head and straightened visibly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked a quiet voice. Aaron turned in surprise to see Hermione. Her hair was back to its bushy brown mass, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Not at all miss Granger" said Aaron shifting to give her a place between him and Krum.

Krum scowled. "Trouble vith your friends?" he asked ominously. Hermione shook her head and laid a placating hand on his arm.

"TRAITOR" shouted a loud voice. Aaron and Krum turned to see Ron Weasley standing near the Gryffindor table his eyes bulging and his face as red as his hair. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Ron" she began wearily but Ron was passed reasoning "HOW DARE YOU SIT WITH THOSE SLIMY SNAKES!" he yelled for all to hear. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY TRAITOROUS-" A stunning spell knocked him backwards before he could finish the sentence.

"Any von else haff a problem vith me and Hermione?" growled Krum his wand still pointing at the spot where Ron had been standing. The rest of the Gryffindors shook their heads and went back to quietly eating their breakfast.

"Nothing like a good old fashion insult to cure a hangover eh Viktor?" chuckled Aaron as Krum sat down again. "He had it coming" growled Krum as he stabbed at a sausage. Hermione frowned at him. "You didn't have to do that Viktor. I could have handled it" she said coldly. Krum put down his fork and looked at her in the eye. "I know that" he told her "But I vos tired of vaiting for you to do it"

She glared at him for a second before she chuckled weakly. "Thank you. I guess I'm not used to boys fighting over me"

"Most girls are not. But it is fun to watch" giggled Tori.

Snape fought the urge to laugh as he watched the ridiculously one sided showdown between Krum and Ron. While not technically a Slytherin victory, it was still satisfying to see the pompous Gryffindor lions scurry with their tails between their legs. Karkaroff however did nothing to hide his amusement. He laughed uproariously and clapped Snape on the back. "Oh to be young and hotheaded again. Sure brings back memories eh Severus" he chortled.

Dumbledore scowled at Karkaroff. "You might not find it so amusing if it was one of your students stunned unconscious Igor" he said coldly. "I hope Mr. Krum will be suitably disciplined?"

"Oh get off your high horse Albus!" spat Karkaroff in disgust "There was no real damage done. If someone insulted _my_ girlfriend like that, I'd have done a lot worse than simply stun them!"

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why did that idiot Weasley have to go and antagonize Krum of all people! Madame Maxime patted him sympathetically on the back nearly sending him into his plate. "Come now Dumbly-dorr it izz natural for young men to fight over ze affections of a lady" she said soothingly

Dumbledore gave her a rueful chuckle. "You are right of course" he said and sighed. "Perhaps I overreacted a bit"

"Zat izz also natural" said Madame Maxime sagely

 **Durmstrang Ship January 5 2004**

"First dragons, now Merpeople!" grumbled Aaron as he and Krum changed into swimming trunks. Hours of pouring over magical language books in the library had paid off. They now knew that the wailing noise was mer-song that could only be heard properly underwater. "The lake's going to be freezing this time of the year" he moaned as they came up to the gangplank, eggs tucked under their arms. "Don't be such a baby, the vater vill be fine" said Krum. He crouched down and sprang off the gangplank into the black waters of the lake. Aaron growled and leaped after him.

The water was worse than Aaron had feared. The freezing chill bit into his skin and his teeth chattered as he prized open the egg, took a deep breath and ducked his head into the water.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we've took,_

 _But past an hour the prospect's black_

 _Too late, it's gone and won't come back"_

Aaron broke the surface of the lake and used his wand to lift himself up back onto the ship's main deck.

"The vater vill be fine" he shot at Krum as he dried himself off. "That's the last time I'm taking swimming advice from you!"

Krum chuckled and lead the way back to the cabin. "Ve need to find a good spell for staying undervater" he said as he threw on his fur robes. "The most common von is the bubble head charm but it impairs your vision and slows down movement. Gillyveed is the second option, but vile it gives better movement undervater, you cannot surface until the effect vears off"

"So what's the best option?" asked Aaron.

"I'm thinking partial transfiguration" said Krum. "I'm quite good at it"

Aaron rummaged in his bag for one of his family library books. "There might be something in here I can use" he muttered to himself as he scanned the index page of _Practical battle magic_

 **Hogwarts January 5 2004**

Hermione was feeling miserable. Thanks to Ron's antics on Boxing day, life at Hogwarts had become distinctly unpleasant for her. Gossip and rumors spread like wildfire among the female students that she had Krum under some spell or under the influence of some love potion. Ron refused to stay in the same room with her. And while Harry was supportive of her, he had his own problems to worry about. She knew he still hadn't figured out the egg clue.

"Being friends vith me has its drawbacks" said a quiet voice. Hermione turned around and buried her face in Viktor's robes. He held her gently as she cried into his arms. "I vish there vos something I could do" he said mournfully. She sniffled and gave him a wan smile. "Thank you Viktor but I think I have to get used to it" she replied. "I was never really the popular type. I preferred books to people"

Viktor gently stroked her hair. "Come" he said suddenly getting an idea. "I'll give you a tour of the ship"

Aaron hurried through the ship towards the study cabin he shared with Krum. It had worked! The spell he found could not only give him excellent mobility underwater, but also could let him fire other spells without it getting canceled. "Viktor I -" the words died on his lips when he saw the sight of Viktor and Hermione kissing fiercely. "Never mind" he mumbled before closing the door

 **Hogwarts February 14 2004**

"Happy Valentines day Tori" said Aaron giving her a green and silver wrapped box. Tori blushed furiously as she accepted the package and opened it. She gasped and pulled out the shiny leather choker with a heart pendant on it. "It is beautiful my Lord" she gasped and held it to her heart. She then handed Aaron a long, thin scarlet package. "Happy Valentines day Lord Zakhrov" she said quietly. Aaron opened the package, he gasped when he saw the finely crafted dragonhide wand holster. "I had it customized to your wand's length my Lord" said Tori. "Thank you Tori" said Aaron giving her a light kiss on her forehead making her blush even harder.

Hermione shook her head ruefully at the irony of the situation as she accompanied Krum to the Slytherin table. A year ago she would be caught dead sitting with this group, but now it was the very group she had thought to be bigots and bullies were actually accommodating her! "Something amusing Hermione?" asked Tori as Hermione took her now customary seat opposite her and Aaron. "Actually yes" said Hermione. "I'm starting to question everything Ron and the others have told me about Slytherin"

Aaron chuckled. "Some of those things are still true. However not all of us serpents are vicious backstabbers." he said.

"Excuse me" said a quiet voice. Aaron turned around to look at Ron Weasley. The young Gryffindor looked miserable.

Krum scowled at him, "Vot do you vant?" he asked

Ron gave him a clumsy bow. "I want to apologize for my recent behavior to miss Granger." he said formally. Krum nodded. "Go on then" he said

Ron turned to Hermione who was watching him warily. "I've been a prat Hermione. And I am truly sorry for everything I've said. Whom you date is your choice and none of my business. Can we still be friends?" he pleaded fighting back tears and extending his hand.

Hermione stood up and gave him a warm hug as he sniffled into her shoulder. "I miss you too Ron." she said quietly. Ron let go of her and gave her a wan smile. "Thank you" he said.

Krum stood and shook Ron's hand. "You haff proven yourself vorthy of the bravery your house professes" he turned to Hermione. "I vill see you in the evening" he told her before giving her a kiss and slouching off towards the Entrance hall.

Aaron watched Hermione go back to the Gryffindor table and then turned to Malfoy. "Any news about Hagrid?" he asked. "No" replied Malfoy. "Potter and his friends want him back as Care of magical creatures teacher but that Grubbly Plank woman is doing a pretty awesome job"

"The backlash isn't too bad though" said Pansy. "From what I hear Hagrid has a fair amount of support and Dumbledore has refused to accept his resignation"

Aaron nodded thoughtfully. While Rita Skeeter's articles were indeed scathing, he was secretly thankful that she hadn't targeted him. He did however sympathize with Harry's position.

 **Black Lake February 24 2004**

Aaron sped through the murky waters of the lake propelled by his wand. The Atlantis spell worked perfectly. He was getting close to the center of the lake when he felt something following him. Tentacles grabbed his ankles yanking him backwards to the massive teeth-ringed maw of the giant squid. More tentacles wrapped around him as he fought to free himself but the common _Relashio_ spell had no effect. "I don't wanna do this buddy. But you leave me no choice" growled Aaron as a tentacle snacked towards his wand. " _Crucio"_ he growled. The Squid released him convulsing in pain and sped away from him squirting ink.

Moody doubled over in pain as his Imperious curse broke. " _Blast that kid!"_ he thought savagely. After the first task he had grown increasingly worried about Zakhrov. The boy was too skilled for his own damned good! It was a good thing Dumbledore didn't like him or he would have been in the lead for the first task. Hopefully his giant squid attack had slowed the brat down enough to come outside the time limit.

The calm waters of the lake bubbled ferociously. From its depths shot out Aaron and Astoria and landed neatly on the pier. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them and wrapped them in towels and blankets. Astoria stirred and her eyes fluttered open "My knight in shining armor" she sighed and leaned into Aaron's chest. "Not really wearing armor now" he chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

Red sparks shot out of a position in the lake. "Someones in trouble!" shouted Percy Weasley.

Aaron nodded to Astoria and dived back into the lake, a glowing white nimbus surrounding him. Worry gnawed at him. He wasn't sure if the giant squid was naturally aggressive under water or if it was controlled. If it was the former, this task had just got a lot more dangerous. He quickly found the source of the sparks. It was Fleur Delacour, she was being dragged down by Grindylows. Aaron pointed his wand at them firing boiling water. The Grindylows released Fleur but her bubble-head charm had broken and she was limp. He seized her hand and fired himself upwards.

Astoria held her breath as Aaron dove back into the lake to rescue his fellow champion. Panic was starting to set in. Cedric had surfaced carrying his mother, Krum had followed closely carrying Hermione. Cho had also returned with another curly haired Ravenclaw girl. Suddenly, Aaron burst out of the water carrying Fleur and landed on the pier. " _Rennervate"_ he said and Fleur regained consciousness coughing and spluttering water. "Gabrielle!" she gasped. "Wair iz she? Iz she urt?"

Before Aaron could reply, Harry broke the surface of the lake along with Weasely and another blond girl. "Gabrielle!" screamed Fleur as she pulled the smaller girl out of the water and hugged her tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You saved her!" she cried hugging Harry and giving him a kiss on both cheeks causing him to flush red "She woz not your ostage but you saved her!"

She let go of Harry and turned to Aaron. "Thank you Aaron" she said and knelt before him. "I am forever in your debt" she said, her eyes downcast. Aaron seized her and pulled her to her feet. "You would have done the same" he told her gently. She blushed and turned to Astoria who was glaring at her. "You are very lucky" she told her. Astoria visibly relaxed. "I know" she said and the two girls shared a conspiratorial smile.

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge deep in conversation with the mermaid chieftain. Finally he straightened up and said. "A conference before we give the marks, I think"

The judges went into a huddle. Krum clapped Aaron on the back. "I hear you ver the first back!" he said. "Vell done!"

"Ee may be ze youngest champion but he iz very skilled indeed" added Fleur. Ron was having a heated argument with Harry. "You Prat! What did you think would happen if you didn't rescue us? They'd let us drown?" he shouted.

"Easy for you to say!" spat Harry. "You were snoring! Have you any idea how creepy it was at the bottom of the lake!"

Aaron turned to Krum. "Did you encounter the giant squid?" he asked.

"Yes. I saw it attack you, but you fought it off before I could get there" said Krum grimly. "Something vos not right. Squids are passive creatures. They do not attack unless provoked"

Aaron mulled this over. "I think somebody is interfering with the tournament" he said quietly.

Krum frowned. "You think it is von of the judges?"

"I don't know" said Aaron. "But we better be careful the next time"

Bagman's magically magnified voice rent the air. "Ladies and gentlemen we have reached our decision. Mer-chief Murcus has told us exactly what happened under the lake and we have decided to award marks out of fifty as follows…

Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-head charm, was attacked by Grindylows and failed to rescue her hostage. We award her 25 points"

"I deserved zero" grumbled Fleur as the crowd applauded.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory, who also used the bubble head charm but came one minute outside the time limit gets 47 points." Cho gave Cedric a glowing look while his mother kissed him.

"Miss Chang, who also used the bubble head charm but came 5 minutes outside the time limit gets 45 points" Cedric gave Cho a hug and a kiss while Harry started to look miserable

"Mr Krum used incomplete transfiguration, was 10 minutes outside the time limit and gets 40 points" Hermione gave Krum's hand a reassuring squeeze

"Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect but returned last. However according to the Mer-chief Harry Potter was the fourth to reach the hostages but was delayed due to his insistence of rescuing all the hostages and not merely his own." Ron and Hermione gave Harry half exasperated and half commiserating looks

"Most of the judges" - Bagman shot Karkaroff a filthy look - "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However Mr Potter's score is 45 points" Ron and Hermione caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd. Even Fleur was clapping hard.

"Last but not least. Mr Zakhrov. He used an obscure but apparently effective spell and was the first to reach the hostages. He also rescued Miss Delacour after retrieving his hostage. However, the mer-chief says he launched an unprovoked attack on the giant squid and seriously injured it. Therefore his score is 20 points"

Krum was furious. "That is not true!" he shouted at Bagman. "I saw the attack! The squid attacked first. It vos controlled!" The Slytherins in the crowd were in an uproar.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ **"** bellowed Dumbledore's magically magnified voice. "The Scoring is final! The third and final task will take place on June the 24th The champions will be notified of what is coming one month before hand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Karkaroff approached Aaron gloomily. "I'm sorry Aaron but they wouldn't budge" he said mournfully. Aaron gave him a wan smile. "I know you tried Professor. Don't worry. Viktor and I will be more careful on the third task."

Karkaroff's face hardened. "On the contrary. I think you and Viktor should embrace the brutal side" he said grimly. "If you are going to be damned, you might as well do the thing properly." Krum got a steely glint in his eye. "Of course Professor" he said grimly.

Moody sighed in relief. Aaron had been placed last. Fortunately Weasley and Bagman were easy to control and Dumbledore seemed to give the brat zero anyway. Now one more task left before the dark Lord's plan would come to fruition.

 **Durmstrang ship March 1st 2004**

"Unforgivable curses are unforgivable only to humans" explained Karkaroff. "It's fine against dark creatures. I also want both of you to be able to fight off the imperious curse. I know that something is up. The dark Mark is getting clearer I don't know if the dark lord is responsible for the machinations at the tournament but it's better to assume the worst."

To learn that Karkaroff was a former death eater was disconcerting but he assured them that he had reformed for good.

"Ready?" asked Krum. "Ready" replied Aaron. " _Imperio._ _Cluck like a chicken"_ came Krum's suggestion. "No" shouted Aaron as the curse broke.

Krum winced. "That vos very good." He said. "But I am no expert."

Karkaroff was next. His curse was much stronger and Aaron was forced to do jump-jacks for 5 minutes before he could throw it off.

 **Hogwarts March 2 2004**

Krum scowled at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and he had not really spoken since the Second task. He supposed the scandalous article in _Witch Weekly_ didn't help matters. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watch her laugh at one of Harry's comments. Was she really playing him? He dismissed that thought with a shake of his head. No she wouldn't do that to him. She talked about Potter like he was a little brother. He frowned as he saw several owls land in front of her. Color drained from his face when he realized what they could be. He leaped to his feet and hurried towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione vait" he said as he drew level with her. Hermione jumped and looked at him, a thick green envelope in her hands. "Do not read those. They may be hate mail" he warned. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I can handle a bit of hate mail Viktor" she said coldly ripping open the envelope. "OUCH" she screamed as thick yellowish green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt into large painful boils. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she leaped to her feet and ran for the Hospital wing.

"Hold still" chided Madam Pomfrey as she popped the boils on Hermione's hands and bandaged them up. Hermione sniffled pitifully. "I didn't know people would be so cruel!" she wailed.

"If they vere not there vood not be any vars now vood there" said Krum as he entered the ward. "Vill she be alright?" he asked Madam Pomfrey. "Yes dear she'll be fine by tomorrow morning" said Madam Pomfrey soothingly. "There you go" she said as she tied off the last bandage and left for her office. Krum scowled after her. "Can ve talk?" he asked Hermione.

"I suppose so" said Hermione mournfully

"I do not blame you if you vant to break up vith me after vot that bitch said about you." he said quietly.

Hermione gave him a wan smile. "No Viktor. I still like you. And you don't have to worry. Harry and I are just friends."

Krum nodded, then stood and held out his hand. "Shall I escort you to your next class?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

 **Hogwarts** **May** **24 2004**

Aaron and Krum entered the quidditch pitch to see a hedge maze growing. "The cup will be placed in the center" explained Bagman. "Whoever gets the cup first wins. There will be magical creatures and enchantments as obstacles that you'll have to get past to reach the cup. Now the champions who are leading on points will get a head start in the maze" Bagman grinned at Harry and Cedric. "Then Mr Krum will enter … Then Ms Chang followed by Ms Delacour and Mr Zakhrov. But you'll all have a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun eh?"

Aaron nodded with the others though he felt the third task would be anything but fun with Dumbledore looking over his shoulder.

"Very well if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle" said Bagman as they made their way out of the hedge maze.

 **Durmstrang Ship May 24 2004**

"Let me get this straight" said Aaron as he paced up and down the cabin. "Crouch comes all the way up here, babbling something about Voldemort and when Harry goes to get Dumbledore he just stuns you and takes off somewhere?"

"I should not haff turned my back on him" grumbled Krum "I don't know. It could haff been some von else"

The cabin door burst open and Karkaroff strode in looking furious. "No luck finding him" he grumbled pouring himself a large glass of Firewhiskey and sinking into a chair. "Something doesn't add up here boys. I'm worried about what's going to happen on the third task. If it were anyone else I would have packed up and left tonight." He looked over the rim of his glass at Aaron and Krum. "I don't care about Durmstrang winning this stupid tournament anymore. Just make it out of the Third task alive"

 **Hogwarts May 25 2004**

"You are certain Mr Zakhrov was on the Ship the whole time Igor?" asked Dumbledore coldly as he added thoughts to the Pensive in his office.

Karkaroff pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. If he didn't know better he'd say Dumbledore was losing it. Why would Aaron attack a Triwizard judge? And more importantly why would he attack Viktor? They had become very good friends!

"Alright Albus. Out with it. What the fuck have you got against Aaron?" he growled in exasperation. "You have given him zero for both first and second tasks despite him completing them with exceptional skill and finesse!"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You are right. He is exceptional. Perhaps too exceptional. A thirteen year old boy should not be able to perform an ancient Atlantis spell, conjure chains and block a dragon's flame! And if that isn't enough, he has an unhealthy fascination with the dark arts!"

Karkaroff stared at Dumbledore for several seconds before he burst out laughing. Dumbledore was not amused. "What is so funny Igor?" he growled dangerously. Karkaroff stopped laughing but his eyes still shone with mirth. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" he sneered. "Who would have thought it! The great Albus Dumbledore, scared out of his wits! By a thirteen year old boy!" he cried before laughing again.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed to slits of fury. " _Crucio!_ " he bellowed pointing his wand at Karkaroff.

Karkaroff's laughs turned into screams as the curse hit him and he collapsed writhing on the ground.

Dumbledore canceled the curse, seized Karkaroff by the neck of his robes and slammed him against the wall. "Laugh at me again and there will not be enough of you left to bury" hissed Dumbledore. Karkaroff screamed again as Dumbledore's Leglimency probes tore through his Occlumency shields. He collapsed on the ground again clutching his aching head. "Alright, I believe you" said Dumbledore towering over him. "Now get out of my office"

 **Hogwarts June 24 2004**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" boomed Bagman's voice. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place is Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter with 85 points each. In second place is Viktor Krum with 80 points. In third place is Cho Chang with 70 points. In fourth is Fleur Delacour with 60 points and in fifth and last place is Aaron Zakhrov with 53 points. On the cannon blast Cedric and Harry!" he shouted as the cannon boomed.

Harry and Cedric entered the maze. Aaron waited nervously as the cannon boomed and the other champions entered the maze. Finally the fifth cannon blast sounded and he entered the massive labyrinth.

The labyrinth was eerily quiet. Aaron hurried through it, his senses alert for anything that could happen, Karkaroff's advice ringing in his ear- "Do not waste your time on the creatures you encounter in the maze. Kill them if you have to". He rounded a corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was enormous. Ten feet long with an evil sting curled towards him, it's armor glinting in the light from his wand. The Skrewt let off a blast and flew towards him. Aaron slid underneath it and raised his wand, he fired a reductor curse at it and the Skrewt exploded showering him in blood and gore. Not looking back, he hurried forward.

He found Krum further down the path. "Thank goodness ve found each other" said Krum giving Aaron a bear hug. "Come on! Lets go together"

They set off down the path, gradually working their way towards the center of the labyrinth. Aaron sensed movement behind him and looked around just in time to see Cho Chang point her wand at him. " _Crucio!"_ she shouted. Aaron and Krum dived out of the way. " _Expeliarmus_ " shouted Aaron and Cho screamed as she was blasted backwards into the hedge. Instead of getting back up she writhed on the floor still screaming until Krum stunned her. "What the fuck was that about?" asked Aaron weakly.

"Imperious curse" growled Krum. "I felt some von trying to put it on me. I managed to fight it off"

"Any idea from where it came?" asked Aaron.

"No" said Krum "It vos from outside but I don't know from vair exactly"

Footsteps sounded and Cedric came running towards them. His eyes bulged at Cho's unconscious form. "I'll kill you!" he roared lunging at Krum. Chains blasted out of Aaron's wand catching Cedric and slamming him into the hedge. "Will you stop acting like a prat and listen first Diggory?" asked Aaron in exasperation.

"Let me go you fucking cowards! How dare you attack my girl!" shouted Cedric as he struggled against his bonds. "She tried to hit us with the Cruciatus curse" growled Aaron.

Krum pointed his wand at Cho. " _Rennervate_ " he said and Cho jerked awake. "Krum?" she asked groggily "What happened?"

"Cho! Are you alright? Let me go you fucking bastards!" shouted Cedric.

"SHUT UP" yelled Aaron at Cedric. "Cho! What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her

"I remember coming into the maze with Fleur and splitting off at the first fork" she said.

Aaron released Cedric and he fell to the grass rubbing his arms. He stood up and went over to Cho. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to get out of here. Please take me out of this maze" she cried. Cedric gave Aaron and Krum a very filthy look and sent up red sparks. "Out of my sight you filthy cowards!" he shouted at them as they went further up the path.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" growled Aaron as 2 Acromantula charged towards them from opposite sides. "Kill them" growled Krum as he and Aaron stood back to back each facing a massive spider. " _AVADA KEDAVRA_ " they shouted in unison and twin jets of green light hit the spiders. The lifeless spiders skidded to a halt at their feet.

"I think we are close" said Aaron stepping over his dead spider. So far, he and Krum had come against another Blast-Ended-Skrewt, enchanted vines that tried to trap them and a massive horde of pixies.

They cautiously continued down the path. It widened and light shone ahead. There on a glowing plinth stood the Triwizard cup with Harry and Cedric reaching for it. Aaron and Krum broke into a run but they were too far away. Harry and Cedric each grasped a handle of the cup and disappeared in a whirl of color. Krum stopped dead in his tracks. "The cup vos a portkey?" he asked Aaron.

"I don't know" said Aaron "But they've won the tournament so we can get the fuck out of here"

Krum nodded and shot out red sparks with his wand. He and Aaron sat down near the glowing plinth and waited for a teacher to extract them.

After several minutes, the hedges parted and Professor Moody came clunking towards them. "What happened? Where is the cup?" he growled

"Cedric and Harry got the cup. They were transported out." replied Aaron

Moody gave a grin of triumph. "I didn't expect Diggory to go with Potter but it doesn't matter" he growled. "Come on. Lets get you boys out of here"

He turned to lead them out of the maze but Aaron and Krum didn't move. "What?" he growled at them.

"Where have Cedric and Harry gone?" asked Aaron his voice soft and dangerous. Moody fixed both eyes on him warily. "They've been transported out of the maze obviously" he growled, fumbling for his hip flask. He had barely raised it to his lips when he was flung backwards, the flask and his wand shooting out of his hands. Chains spun around him binding him on the ground. "What are you playing at Zakhrov?" he growled struggling against his bonds.

"Getting some answers" hissed Aaron picking up Moody's fallen hip flask and emptying it. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the grass. "Polyjuice Potion" gasped Krum.

They watched as Moody began to change as he struggled in the chains. His long grizzled hair shrank and turned the color of straw, the scars on his face disappeared, his nose became whole and shrank, his magical eye popped out and a real one took its place. With a clunk his wooden leg detached and a real one replaced it. Before them lay a man, pale skinned and freckled, with a mop of fair hair. His eyes had a manic gleam in them as he stared at his captors.

"Where are Harry and Cedric?" Aaron asked again, power radiating from him. Krum shivered, he had never felt power radiate like this from Aaron before.

"Wherever they are, they won't be alive soon" sneered the man. He screamed as Aaron hit him with the Cruciatus curse.

"Where are they" repeated Aaron, his voice soft and dangerous. The man stared at him in fear and hate. "Go to hell!" growled the man spitting on the ground at Aaron's feet. He doubled over and screamed louder as Aaron put more power into the Cruciatus curse.

Beads of sweat were trickling down the man's face as Aaron canceled the curse. He was shaking and whimpering, most of his bravado had left him. He stared at Aaron in pure terror. There was no way this kid could have put so much power into the Cruciatus curse! "No more! No more!" he wept. "They are in the Little Hangleton graveyard." He felt his mark burn and the same manic glee was back on his face. "But it is too late now! The dark Lord, my master has been restored to full power! Your precious Harry Potter is dead!" he jeered and started laughing like a maniac.

" _Stupefy_ " Aaron spat in disgust and the man was stunned unconscious. He turned to Krum, "I've had enough of this labyrinth! Pick up that piece of vermin. We're getting out!" he snarled and blasted apart the hedge nearest to them.

Krum quickly levitated the unconscious man and hurried after Aaron. He was still shaken by Aaron's method of interrogation. The boy was powerful!

Aaron blew apart another hedge and came face to face with a sphinx. She crouched down and blocked his path, eyeing him warily. "I mean you no harm" said Aaron. His voice soft and dangerous. "Out of my way"

The sphinx surveyed him warily and replied in a hoarse voice. "You must answer my riddle for safe passage"

Aaron shook his head and backed away from her. As angry as he was, he didn't want to kill the sphinx. He blasted apart hedge after hedge in fury as they drew closer to the entrance of the maze. He finally blasted apart the last hedge and reached the outside. Karkaroff ran towards them. "Thank God you two are alright!" he said in relief. "Potter and Diggory just appeared outside the maze. Diggory looks like he's dead!" his eyes fell on the man chained and levitated by Krum. "Crouch!" he gasped in shock.

"Crouch?" asked Aaron. Karkaroff nodded. "Bartimeus Crouch Junior. He was a Death Eater as well. From what I heard he was supposed to be dead!"

"He was impersonating Professor Moody" explained Aaron. "We managed to catch him in the maze"

A crowd had huddled near the entrance of the maze. Girls were screaming and sobbing hysterically.

Karkaroff, Krum and Aaron bypassed the crowd and made their way back to the castle. Sirius who was supporting Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall fought their way through the crowd and caught up with them. Sirius's jaw dropped and Snape's eyes widened at the sight of Crouch. "Here is the source of this mess Dumbledore" said Karkaroff. "Crouch has been impersonating Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore's face was very white. "Severus!" he said sharply, "Get your strongest truth potion and Winky from the kitchens! Meet us in Alastor's office!"

They all piled into Moody's office. Aaron extracted a bunch of keys from Crouch's robes and handed them to Karkaroff. Dumbledore set Harry down on a chair and gave him a goblet of pepper up potion.

He then turned to Aaron and Krum. "Explain" he said.

Krum took up the explanation first. He told them of how someone tried to put him under the Imperious curse, their encounter with Cho and the enhanced aggression of the creatures in the maze and Crouch's capture.

"What gave him away?" asked Dumbledore.

"His own mantra of Constant Vigilance" replied Aaron. "He dropped his guard in the maze when he tried to drink from his hip flask. He also spoke as if he expected Harry to get the cup first."

"I found the real Alastor Moody!" said Karkaroff as he levitated Moody's limp form from a large trunk.

The door opened and Snape arrived with Winky at his heels.

"Master Barty! What is you doing here?" she squealed. Snape strode over to Crouch and poured a few drops of clear liquid down his throat. Aaron pointed his wand at Crouch and revived him.

Crouch's eyes fluttered open. "Can you hear me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes" replied Crouch in a flat emotionless voice.

"I want you to tell me how you came to be here" said Dumbledore.

Crouch took a deep breath and started explaining in the same flat emotionless voice.

"My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favour to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draught of Polyjuice Potion, containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draught of Polyjuice Potion, containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance." Winky was shaking her head, trembling. "Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!" But Crouch took another deep breath, and continued in the same flat voice. "The Dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. 'My mother died a short while afterwards in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name, and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me." Crouch's eyelids flickered. "And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master … of returning to his service."

"How did you escape him and get to Hogwarts?" Asked Karkaroff.

Crouch's head rolled on his neck, and an insane grin spread across his face. "My master came for me. He arrived at our house late one night, in the arms of his servant Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant – perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door." The smile spread wider over Crouch's face, as though recalling the sweetest memory of his life. Winky's petrified brown eyes were visible through her fingers. She seemed too appalled to speak. "It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years."

"Did you put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes blazing but his voice was still quite calm.

"I put Harry's name under a fourth school in the Goblet of Fire. Karkaroff suggesting that their be two champions per school almost ruined everything. I had to confound both Bagman and my father to vote against having the champions compete in teams of two. I wanted as few complications as possible for Harry to get through the tasks. The first task was an excellent opportunity to gauge the abilities of the champions. The Durmstrang wildcard's skill and power was frightening and I knew that he would have to be slowed down as much as possible. However Dumbledore's dislike for him meant that he placed last in the first task. I kept a closer watch on both Potter and Zakhrov in the second task. Zakhrov's underwater spell caught me off guard. I had to use the imperious curse on the giant squid to slow him down but he managed to break it and reach the hostages first. My fears were compounded when he also rescued Fleur Delacour before Potter even broke the surface! I had to imperious Bagman and Weasley to give him zero. Fortunately for me Dumbledore took Harry's stupidity for bravery and marked him high. I tried to slow down Zakhrov as much as possible during the third task. However he decided to outright kill the maze creatures instead of incapacitating them. So I decided to make the other Champions turn on him. Fleur and Krum resisted my imperious curse, so I stunned Fleur and used Cho Chang to try and slow Krum and Zakhrov down. It failed. I was forced to follow them through the maze, sending as many obstacles their way as I could. Fortunately Harry and Cedric got to the cup first."

Crouch stopped speaking and his head lolled to the side.

Dumbledore gave him a look of disgust before turning to Harry. "I need you to tell me what happened after you and Cedric touched the cup." he said quietly. There was a flash of flame and Fawkes appeared. He fluttered down to Harry's knee.

"Cant this wait till tomorrow Dumbledore?" asked Sirius. "Harry needs medical attention and he needs to sleep!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "If I could dull the pain by putting you into an enchanted sleep, allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would. But I know that numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. I ask you to be brave once more and tell us what happened."

Fawkes gave out a soft quavering note that set Aaron on edge. However, Harry seemed to draw strength from it.

"The cup transported us to a graveyard when we touched it. Wormtail was there. He killed Cedric and tied me to a gravestone. He then made a potion that sparkled in silver and put Voldemort into it. Voldemort looked like a monstrous baby. He then took a bone from Riddle's grave, cut off his right hand and took some of my blood. After that Voldemort came out of the cauldron with a full body. Voldemort summoned the death eaters by touching Wormtail's dark mark. He then told them of how he got his body back and how there was a death eater at Hogwarts. He then had Wormtail give me back my wand and we had a duel. He hit me once with the cruciatus curse. I shot a disarming charm just as he fired a killing curse. The spells connected and web of golden light encircled us. I heard the phoenix song and beads of light started to flow between our wands which were connected by this gold thread. Voldemort's wand pushed out a shadow of Cedric, an old man. A girl – Bertha Jorkins I think- and.."

"Your parents" said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry gulped and nodded. "My parents told me that they will last only moments once the connection breaks. Cedric asked me to bring back his body. I broke the connection and ran for the cup. I grabbed Cedric's body and summoned the cup before Voldemort could kill me"

Fawkes was crying against Harry's injured leg and his bones realigned and the flesh mended.

"Why did the wands react that way?" asked Sirius.

"Priori Incantatem" replied Dumbledore. "Harry and Voldemort's wands are twins. Their wand cores both came from Fawkes. When wands that are brothers are forced to battle each other a very rare event happens. One wand will force the other to release echos of the previous spells it performed. Harry's wand forced Voldemort's to reveal its last victims. Cedric being the latest."

Dumbledore sighed and turned back to Harry. "You have shown outstanding bravery and courage tonight. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it. You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you to return to the dormitories tonight. A sleeping potion and some peace."

With that, Sirius helped Harry to his feet and Dumbledore stood with them. "Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard over here while I take Harry to the Hospital wing?"

"Of course" said Professor McGonagall. She drew her wand and pointed it at Crouch.

"Serverus" Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Find Cornelius Fudge and bring him up here. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing if he needs me."

Snape nodded silently and swept from the room.

Dumbledore turned to Karkaroff. "I wish to speak to Mr Krum and Mr Zakhrov later in the hospital wing. Am I right in assuming you have truly reformed and are not planning on rejoining Voldemort?"

Karkaroff gave a humorless laugh. "I defected from that psychopath's little clique and betrayed too many of my fellow death eaters. They'd probably kill me on sight. Don't worry Albus. I will make Mr Krum and Mr Zakhrov available to you after I've tended to them on the ship."

Dumbledore nodded and swept from the room followed by Sirius and Harry.

"Come along boys" said Karkaroff quietly and lead them to the door.

"Mr Zakhrov" Professor McGonagall held them back. "These are very impressive chains" she told him with a small smile. "And I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I apologize on the headmaster's behalf and do hope to see you next year"

Aaron smiled at her. "I haven't decided anything yet Professor. We'll talk later" he said and left with Krum and Karkaroff.

 **Durmstrang Ship June 24 2004**

Aaron and Krum stood somberly in Karkaroff's cabin as he poured three glasses of firewhiskey.

"To Cedric Diggory" he said raising his glass.

"Cedric Diggory" murmured Krum and Aaron in unison raising their glasses. They took a sip and sank down into plush chairs.

Karkaroff downed his firewhiskey and poured himself another. "Dumbledore and I may have our differences. But one thing I know for sure is that a resurrected Voldemort is bad news for everyone. By all accounts he is more unhinged and brutal than Grindelwald ever was. Fortunately his influence didn't get past Magical Britain."

He looked ruefully at Aaron. "I know that you are thinking of permanently transferring to Durmstrang. And while I would be honored to welcome you and teach you everything I know, I still ask you to consider remaining at Hogwarts. Dumbledore might refuse to openly admit it, but he needs wizards with your level of skill if he has any hope of defeating the dark lord for good."

Aaron sighed. "I guess you are right Professor. But I need to hear it from Dumbledore himself."

"Of course Aaron" said Karkaroff. He looked at his watch. "Come on, let's go back to the castle and see what that old coot wants"

 **Hogwarts June 24 2004**

Aaron, Krum and Karkaroff entered the hospital wing to see Cornelius Fudge arguing furiously with Dumbledore. "Now see here Dumbledore. I don't know what you and your staff are playing at but If you are going to work against me-"

"The only person I plan to work against, is Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore coldly "If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side"

Fudge shook his head and backed away from Dumbledore. "I have to return to the Ministry. But I will be in touch with you tomorrow Dumbledore to discuss the running of this school!"

He shot Harry a filthy look and threw a bag onto the bedside table. "Your winnings" he said shortly and swept out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed. "Fudge's attitude while not unexpected make things difficult. Sirius I need you to contact Lupin, Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared..."

"I am" said Snape.

"Then good luck" said Dumbledore.

Snape wordlessly swept from the room after Sirius.

Dumbledore turned to Karkaroff. "I would like to extend an invitation, to both you and Mr Krum to join us in the fight against Voldemort. Are you ready and willing?"

"I am honored that you would ask me that Albus. However, I do have a school to run. I will give you whatever support I can." replied Karkaroff.

"I vill join your cause Professor." replied Krum his eyes on Hermione. "There are a few things I haff to do in Bulgaria in the summer, I vill come back as soon as they are complete"

Dumbledore nodded in thanks before he turned to Aaron. "I owe you an apology Aaron" he said heavily. "I did not want you competing in this tournament. Quite frankly, I marked you so low because I was afraid, you remind me a little too much of Grindelwald. He to had the same dark aura and power that you possess. I know that is no excuse for my prejudice and behavior but before he started his reign of terror, he was my closest friend. I still feel his betrayal and I am afraid that some of that inadvertently transferred to you. I still don't know If I am doing the right thing by telling you this, but I would like you to remain at Hogwarts. From what Professor Snape tells me, you have charisma and influence in Slytherin house. I would like you to bring them onto our side in the fight for Voldemort."

Aaron looked at Dumbledore coldly. "I accept your apology Headmaster. And no, I will not be transferring to Durmstrang. However, support from Slytherin house will have to be subtle. There are too may death eaters and sympathizers who have children in Slytherin. Having us join in open rebellion against Voldemort is akin to suicide."

Some of Dumbledore's old twinkle returned to his eyes. "That is all I ask" he said.

Aaron turned to Karkaroff but Karkaroff held up his hand. "No need to apologize Aaron. I will be sad to see you go, but I do support your decision to stay."

Aaron nodded and turned to Dumbledore. "Since the tournament is concluded, can I move back to the Slytherin dorms?"

"Of course. And thank you for everything" said Dumbledore.

 **Hogwarts Express June 30 2004**

Aaron sat quietly looking out the window at the scenery speeding past. The last few days had been awkward. True to his word to Dumbledore, he had explained all that had happened in the maze to his fellow Slytherins. A lot of them were conflicted. Did they really want to fight against Voldemort? And if they didn't. Did they really want to follow Voldemort? A vast majority of them didn't want to do anything. Aaron didn't blame them. He knew what it was like to be intimidated. He himself was wrestling with the scenario of what would happen if Voldemort decided to kidnap Astoria or harm her family.

Astoria shifted her soft body against him. "What are you thinking about my lord?" she asked quietly.

Aaron turned and smiled at her. "The future" he said simply. "I do not know what it will bring, but I know for certain that I will not bow down before some psychopath"

Astoria nodded. "I know that, my lord. You bow before nobody."

Aaron looked into Astoria's large gray eyes and felt a pang of fear. "You might become a target." he said quietly. "Voldemort might know about me. If he decides to come recruiting, he might try to use your family to get to me."

Astoria smiled at him and hugged him closer. "I know you would rather die than see us hurt. But I am sure Voldemort would not bother you. And even if he did. I am confident in your abilities to kick his ass"

Aaron gave a rueful chuckle. "I guess I am overthinking it" he said.

"You know, Lord Zakhrov. You could start your own faction to muddy things up between the death eaters and the order of the phoenix" said Theo, who was sitting between Daphne and Tracey.

Aaron considered it. "Not right now" he said carefully. "Perhaps once hostilities open, we could rally some followers who are sick of both factions. Openly starting a new faction now while the death eaters operate in the shadows will only put us at odds with Dumbledore and his precious order."

Theo nodded. "I was thinking of doing it in the shadows as well. In public we remain either neutral or affiliated to either side but when a full conflict breaks out we let them pick each other off before demolishing both sides"

Aaron pulled out his wand and reinforced the privacy charms on the door. He then gave Theo his full attention. It was obvious that his friend had been working himself up to propose some political play. If there was one thing Theodore Nott loved, it was politics.

"A lot of us have given this some serious thought." said Theo, his eyes wide and earnest. "While that bastard Dumbledore was giving you zero, we saw exactly what you are capable of. You were even better than Krum. And while I am loathe to speak ill of the dead, Cedric was lame compared to the stuff you did." his eyes flashed with something close to hate. "What also happened during the tournament was that whatever respect we had for our esteemed headmaster has gone to dust. Even Snape admits it. I do not know what he told you to convince you to stay, but if you hadn't returned to the dormitories and told us that you were sticking on at Hogwarts, every Slytherin would have left with you on the Durmstrang ship."

Aaron held up his hand to silence Theo. "Dumbledore told me that I reminded him of Grindelwald." he said quietly.

Theo leaped to his feet his expression livid. "That no good, filthy, manipulative old bastard!" he yelled.

"Grindelwald? Seriously? That's his fucking excuse to treat you like crap?"

"Calm down Theo! I didn't believe him for a second. I stayed because I knew that like it or not, Hogwarts and Slytherin need me here. It takes more than some old bastard to scare me off!" barked Aaron.

Theo took a deep breath and sat back down. "You are nothing like Voldemort or Grindelwald. You do not crave power and you certainly don't go about killing muggles for sport. In fact, you stand up to people who are bullies!"

Theo finished his speech and got down on one knee. Before Aaron could stop them, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria followed suit.

"We do not kneel before you because we are ass kissers" said Theo his eyes on Aaron's boots. "We do so because we acknowledge you as our superior in both magical power and skill. And we will follow you and lay down our lives for you."

Theo straightened up and sat back down looking at Aaron apprehensively. Aaron looked back at him.

"You have given me a lot to think about Theo" said Aaron as the train started to slow down.

"I will contact you over the summer and tell you what my decision is" he said levitating his trunk as the train pulled into Kings Cross Station.

 **Castle Zakhrov July 11 2004**

Aaron took in the gathering before him as he entered the main hall. Before him sat Snape, Cyrus and Lizzie with the rest of the Slytherins. His eyes lingered on Astoria's large gray orbs before he cleared his throat. "Alright Theo, I've called everyone here. Since this was your idea initially. I'll leave you to explain why we are all here."

Theo moved to the center of the room. "As you all are aware by now. Lord Voldemort has returned. I know that most of you do not wish to join him and his death eaters even if your parents are his followers."

There was a murmur of assent.

Theo pressed on. "As of right now, I see a few options, none of them very appealing. Option one. We follow or get forced to follow the dark lord. The last time that happened, a fair number of our parents and relatives ended up killed or in Azkaban. Are we really ready for that? All to get rid of a bunch of mudbloods?

Option two. We cut ties to our families and follow Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. And then what happens? Endure mistrust from our peers like we do every day at Hogwarts? Get hunted down and killed by our own fathers because we chose to side against them? And even worse. Do we really put our trust in a man who just last year showed how biased he is towards one of his own students?"

The rest of the gathering made angry mutterings at Dumbledore's name.

Theo held up his hand. "There is a third alternative. Neutrality. But it has its drawbacks as well. Neutrality doesn't guarantee that we will be safe from the Dark Lord. And even those who oppose him will do little to help. We will be branded as sniveling cowards if the light side wins, or we will be labeled as disloyal scum if the dark side wins. This is where my idea comes from. We form a third, independent faction with Lord Zakhrov as leader. We will stand as neutral. Anyone who doesn't wish to fight on either side but look to their own for survival will be welcome here. I now open the floor to questions. One at a time please."

Malfoy raised his hand. "How is forming a third faction any different from staying neutral?"

"Staying neutral as an individual or as a family won't work against Voldemort." explained Theo. "All he has to do is torture or murder a few of your relatives before you either pick a side or get yourself killed. However, being part of a faction sends him a message that an attack against one is an attack against all."

"Strength in numbers then?" asked Flora Carrow apprehensively.

"Partly" replied Theo. "Voldemort may be a crazy murdering bastard but he's a smart crazy murdering bastard. He won't risk another faction fighting him unless he knows he can beat them with relative ease."

Zabini snorted in skepticism at this. "The dark lord and his death eaters versus a bunch of school kids. I think he'd risk it."

Theo's eyes narrowed. "May I remind you Blaise, that we have among us one particular school kid who came out of a maze with a death eater in chains. This same death eater tortured the Longbottoms to insanity, got the drop on a very experienced albeit old Auror, and killed his own father right under Dumbledore's long crooked nose!"

"Yes we know Lord Zakhrov is very powerful and skilled already but even he cannot really take on You-Know-Who and the death eaters by himself! The fact remains, we are just a bunch of kids facing of fully grown wizards who would kill us without a second thought!" argued Pansy Parkinson.

"That is actually where Professor Snape and I come in." said Aaron quietly. All eyes turned to him as he stepped into the center of the room.

"I am not asking you to don masks and shout slogans or other such nonsense. What Theo and I propose is that we organize ourselves to resist recruitment. And if the last war was anything to go by, Voldemort and Dumbledore _will_ come recruiting. Castle Zakhrov will be our base of operations and our safe house. It's well fortified against magical attacks. It also has a fully stocked library of spell books and a dueling ring for us to practice our combat magic. If we agree on this, Professor Snape has agreed to oversee and advise us in combat training. When he is unavailable, Lord Greengrass and I will teach you everything we know"

"Alright but why you as leader?" demanded Montague the Slytherin keeper. "Why not have Lord Greengrass as leader and have him bring in a few neutral adults as well?"

"A fair question Montague" replied Cyrus. "The simple reason is one of time and logistics. I am a full time employee of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and a member of the Wizengamot. Lord Zakhrov is the perfect candidate to teach you how to perform combat spells and to tell you if you are going wrong."

"Besides battle magic, Lady Greengrass has agreed to teach us healing spells. There isn't any point in us learning how to cut each other to ribbons if we cant heal ourselves as well." said Theodore.

"As interesting as this philosophical debate is becoming. We grown ups do have jobs to do" said Snape in his silky voice. "Lord Zakhrov and Mr Nott have given you this chance to catch up on your combat magic. Something your defense against the dark arts teachers should have done. I suggest you take their offer."

Malfoy stood up. "I'm sick of bending my knees to people and kissing their fucking boots!" he growled out. "As long as there is none of that bullshit here, I am with Aaron. He may be a vicious bastard when you piss him off but he's also the best person I know who can teach us this stuff."

Theo clapped him on the back. "Finally grown a spine have you Draco? I agree. WHO IS WITH US!" he shouted.

"WE ARE" shouted the rest of the Slytherins.

 **Castle Zakhrov July 12 2004**

"We need a name for our faction." said Theo as he, Daphne, Tracey, Aaron and Astoria sat down to lunch. "And a way of communication that cannot be traced or monitored" added Daphne.

"I have been working on the latter" replied Aaron handing them blank, pocket sized pieces of parchment. "I got the idea from Potter's map of Hogwarts. These pieces of parchment have a protean charm on them. Anything I write on it, will be appear on yours. It's keyed so only members of our faction can read it. It otherwise simply displays random potions notes."

"Cool!" said Theo

"The parchment grows hot when a message is received while its in your pocket and it gives a vibration if its in a book in your bag. I suggest you don't misplace them or leave them unattended because then it doesn't give any feedback."

"We still need a name" said Daphne.

"How about Lord Zakhrov's fan-club?" giggled Astoria. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"How about the Thunderbird Order?" asked Tracey.

"Hmm I like that." said Theo. "Why a Thunderbird?"

"It's Aaron's wand core. And it kind of makes us like the Order of the Phoenix" said Tracey

"What do you say Lord Zakhrov?" asked Astoria

"I think its good, but we need something less ostentatious than the Thunderbird Order" said Aaron

Tobey apparated with Malfoy just in time for him to hear the last of Aaron's words

"How about the Slytherin guard?" he asked.

"That can work as long as there are only Slytherin's in the faction" replied Theo.

"Maybe instead of something less ostentatious we need something more ostentatious" said Daphne.

"Well what do you have in mind Daph?" asked Theo.

"House Zakhrov" said Daphne simply. "We already did this sort of thing last September in the Slytherin common room. We pledged loyalty to House Zakrhov"

"I like it" said Theodore

"Lets see what the others vote on" said Aaron secretly hoping it _wouldn't_ be House Zakhrov

 **Castle Zakhrov August 2 2004**

Aaron shook his sweaty hair out of his eyes before gulping down a glass of ice water. Nearly a month of hard training had transformed the members of House Zakhrov into a fairly formidable fighting force. Even Cyrus and Snape admitted that they were more than ready to hold their own against the death eaters. Combat training was only part of the plan though. Covert operations and intelligence gathering were also key skills that needed honing. Here too they had been fairly successful, and now had a fairly good picture of the current tensions and status of both the death eaters and the order of the phoenix. Voldemort and his death eaters were intent on finding a prophecy in the department of mysteries. The order knew about this and were taking steps to thwart it. The order was also trying to spread awareness about Voldemort's return but the ministry was not helping. The fire in the main hall grate burned emerald and Cyrus emerged. "Harry Potter just performed a Patronus charm in a muggle neighborhood." he said grimly. Aaron tossed away the towel he was using to dry his hair. "What's the situation?" he asked

"It's pretty bad. Dumbledore managed to defuse the situation and get Fudge to convene a hearing. According to Dumbledore, there is proof that there indeed were Dementors there in that neighborhood." replied Cyrus.

The fire activated again and Snape stepped out of the flames looking even more angry than usual. "The stupid brat _had_ to start causing trouble" he growled as he flung himself into a chair and snatched up a mince pie.

"Were the dementors sent by Voldemort?" asked Cyrus.

Snape looked at him and chuckled darkly. "No these were ministry controlled Dementors alright. My guess is its either Fudge or one of his underlings is responsible. They've been running a hate campaign against Dumbledore and Potter through that rag called the _Daily Prophet_ for over a month now"

"So what's the plan?" asked Aaron.

"Dumbledore is still mulling things over. He says right now Harry is safe where he is but they might have to move him soon." replied Snape as he stood to leave. "I'm due back at order headquarters" he said and strode back into the flames and disappeared.

Cyrus shook his head and sighed. "How is the training coming along?" he asked Aaron.

"It's coming along pretty good. We've managed to get the basic combat spells done. Stunning, disarming, blasting, impediment jinxing, quite a few other hexes and curses. We just finished the patronus charm today oddly enough." replied Aaron with a grin.

"Well keep it up." said Cyrus clapping him on the back before stepping into the fireplace to floo back to Greengrass Manor.

 **Greengrass Manor August 14 2004**

"Fudge held a full Wizengamot trial for Potter?" asked Daphne incredulously.

Cyrus nodded grimly as he stabbed at his lunch. "If there was ever a kangaroo courtroom, that was it!" he growled savagely. He had been in a very unpleasant mood since been rudely awoken that morning by a ministry owl for an emergency Wizengamot session. Little did he know that it was for Harry Potter's hearing. Something that could have been easily handled by Amelia Bones. Even she had been pissed off at Fudge.

"Any word on the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" asked Aaron.

Cyrus glowered even more. "That's actually another thing I'm pissed about. And I'm glad that you and Theodore formed this House of Zakhrov faction of yours. You guys are getting Fudge's undersecretary. Umbridge the toad"

Lizzie's jaw dropped open. "Dolores Umbridge?" she gasped.

"Who?" asked Aaron curiously.

"Umbridge is a self righteous, power hungry toad of a woman I wouldn't trust as far as I can throw!" snarled Cyrus. "Unfortunately Fudge forced her on Dumbledore by passing a new law that severely undermines the autonomy of Hogwarts. If the headmaster cannot find a suitable candidate for a teaching post, the ministry can appoint one. It's nothing but an excuse to get his fingers into Hogwarts!"

"But as long as she teaches us properly..." began Daphne.

"I doubt that she'd teach you anything" growled Cyrus. "Fudge doesn't want you guys to be combat trained. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the minute."

"In that case its a good thing we caught up with most of our OWL level defense spells" chuckled Aaron

"Hear Hear" said Astoria and Daphne raising their glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, work makes my posting a bit slow. Welcome to Chapter 6 Enjoy and Review.**_

 **Malfoy Manor August 14 2004**

Draco Malfoy was sweating profusely as he put the finishing touches of a privacy ward on a large granite rune stone. His father might be happy to accommodate Lord Voldemort, but Draco was not keen on having one of the most powerful dark wizards around in the house. He was sure his privacy ward might not even pose a challenge to the Dark Lord but at least he'd have some amount of warning. He dropped his wand and leaned back against his bed. The ward had taken a lot of power out of him.

"Draco!" came his father's summons before his bedroom door burst open and Lucius Malfoy strode into Draco's suite.

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing?" demanded Lucius taking in Draco's disheveled appearance.

Draco struggled to his feet, crossed over to the door and closed it.

"I was doing a runes assignment" he replied.

Lucius's eyes narrowed suspiciously "I was under the impression that you had finished all your holiday assignments" he said, his voice growing soft and dangerous.

Draco held his ground. "This was a research project of mine. Not related to school work" he answered doggedly.

Lucius looked around the room and his eyes fell on the privacy ward Draco had erected. A slow smirk appeared on his face. "Nicely done Draco" he remarked as he examined the ward. "However, I doubt it would work against the Dark Lord"

Draco shrugged. "So do I. But at least I'll know if he breaks through it"

Lucius nodded. "However, the Dark Lord has left for tonight. You can speak your mind now."

Draco took a deep breath. "I do not want to follow him Father. Quite frankly, he gives me the creeps."

Lucius placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "I have my reservations about it myself. However we need to be able to protect ourselves. I do not intend to go to Dumbledore begging for my life."

Draco regarded his father carefully. While not as accomplished an Occlumens as Professor Snape, if Lucius was adept enough to hide his reservations from his master, he should be able to keep this particular piece of information safe as well.

"There is a friend of mine who might be able to help." he said carefully "He has been teaching us dark arts and Occlumency. He might not be as powerful as the dark lord but he's powerful enough to make Dumbledore worry."

Lucius smirked. "I believe you are referring to Lord Zakhrov. As of now the dark lord does not see him as much of a threat as he does Dumbledore and Potter. However the less I know about this, the better it is. Now let me see what you have learned" he said drawing his wand.

Father and son squared of against each other. "On Three." said Lucius "One. Two..."

"Sectumsempra!" Bellowed Draco at two, taking his father by surprise.

Draco's wand let out a loud wail and sent out golden sparks. It spun out of his hand and blasted him backwards.

"What the? Son! are you alright?" asked Lucius anxiously as Draco got painfully to his feet.

"I'm fine Father. That wasn't what Professor Snape said would happen." replied Draco as he picked up his wand. The wand let out another wail and flew out of his hand again. Lucius caught the wand and examined it. "I've never seen a wand do that before" he said frowning. "We'll get it checked by Ollivander tomorrow." he assured Draco.

 **Diagon Alley August 15 2004**

"Aaron! Good to see you!" exclaimed Draco as Aaron stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. "I cant wait till I can learn to Apparate" grumbled Aaron brushing soot off his robes. Lucius chuckled "I suppose Lord Greengrass suggested you try the Floo connection?" he asked. "Actually no. I decided to floo here because I was at my place and not at Greengrass Manor" replied Aaron before bowing and sticking out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Malfoy" he said.

"Likewise" said Lucius shaking his hand.

Cyrus apparated with Daphne and Astoria. "Hello Lucius" he said somewhat coldly.

"Cyrus" replied Lucius with equal frostiness.

"I suppose we can be civil even if we have different allegiances can't we gentlemen?" asked Aaron, his wand drawn and ready.

Cyrus and Lucius looked at each other and at Aaron. "Of course" they said together.

The party set off down Diagon Alley. "Draco and I have to stop by Ollivander's first" said Lucius. "His wand seems to have developed a defect."

Draco snorted. "I'd hardly call wailing and flying out of my hand every time I pick it up a defect" he growled.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened Draco?" asked Aaron curiously

Draco recounted the story of him attempting the Sectumsempra spell and the reaction his wand gave.

"What was your wand's configuration?" asked Aaron.

"Hawthorn and Unicorn hair" replied Draco.

"Hmm. According to popular wand-lore belief, Unicorn hair reacts unfavorably to dark magic. You can still use it to perform dark spells but it wont be as effective." mused Aaron

"Let's see what Ollivander says" said Lucius as the approached Ollivander's shop.

"Ah Lucius. What can I do for you?" asked Ollivander as they entered his shop.

Lucius pulled out a long wooden box and opened it revealing Draco's wand. "This wand seems to have developed a defect. It wails and flies out of Draco's hand each time he picks it up" he said.

Ollivander's eyes widened in surprise. "How interesting!" he mused as he took the wand from Lucius.

Ollivander twirled the wand in his fingers, then placed it on his desk and waved his wand over it. The wand glowed with a purple light and a dark inky aura surrounded it.

"It appears that the wand was used to do some fairly powerful dark magic." said Ollivander struggling to keep his voice neutral. "The hawthorn wood has adapted to the darker persona but the Unicorn hair core has rejected the change. I'm afraid this wand is now useless and unstable." he said snapping it into two.

Lucius sighed. "Alright Draco, lets see which wand suits you." he said conjuring himself a chair to sit and wait. Ollivander held up his hand. "I'd rather not do business with you Lucius." he said coldly. "Contrary to what the Ministry is saying, I believe Albus Dumbledore when he says the Dark Lord has indeed returned. I want no part in that sort of thing!"

To Lucius's credit, he didn't react. "Of course." he said getting to his feet and vanishing the chair. "Come Draco" he summoned and swept from the shop followed by the others.

 **Knockturn Alley August 15 2004**

"Well well well. What can I do for you Lord Zakhrov?" asked Andrea as they entered her shop. "Draco here needs a new wand" replied Aaron "His old one started wailing and flying out of his hand every time he picked it up. Your father said something about it rejecting his personality change before he snapped it and threw us out of his shop."

Andrea surveyed Draco. "I see" she said softly and pulled out her wand. She cast a spell on Draco and the same inky black aura surrounded him. "Well, looks like you are coming into your own young man" said Andrea as she canceled the spell and pulled out several boxes from her store shelves. "Let's see, Hawthorn and Unicorn hair was your last wand. Try this, 15 inches Hawthorn and Phoenix" she said handing him a wand. Draco took the wand and felt warmth run up his fingers. He raised the wand and brought it down sending a shower of green and silver sparks.

"That was quick" commented Aaron as Draco paid for his wand. "Second wands usually are" replied Andrea. "His previous wand's core rejected his personality change while the wand wood accepted it. That can happen if the core does not adapt to the new persona."

"Does that happen often?" asked Aaron. "No" replied Andrea. "The personality change needs to be fairly profound for it to happen. If the change is gradual, the wand has more time to adapt."

"I don't feel any different." remarked Draco.

"No offense Draco, but that's dragon dung." said Daphne. "You've gone from being a spoiled brat who would run to daddy for every little thing to a strong and confident young man who knows what he wants and how to get it."

Draco flushed a bit and mumbled a "perhaps"

 **Hogwarts Express September 1 2004**

Aaron sat in his compartment with Astoria and Daphne reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ as the train sped them towards Hogwarts. "This is the stupidest excuse for a textbook I've ever read" he snarled slamming it shut. "So what Daddy said was true, Fudge doesn't want us to learn defense" said Astoria gloomily. Aaron smirked. "Don't worry Tori, We'll continue _our_ curriculum when school starts."

"And since I was unlucky not to get the prefect's badge, I suppose we can skive off her classes and practice on our own." added Daphne.

The compartment door slid open revealing Malfoy and Pansy, both wearing prefects badges.

"Well well well. It's our new prefects" said Aaron. "I suppose congratulations are in order Draco"

Draco smiled. "Thanks Aaron" he replied sitting down and helping himself to a pumpkin pasty. "You won't believe who the new Gryffindor prefects are" he drawled.

"Potter and Granger?" asked Daphne.

"Close enough Daph. Its Granger and Weasley" chuckled Draco.

"Weasley?" asked Daphne incredulously

"That was my reaction as well" replied Pansy. "He's a far cry from his brother. At least Percival had an air of authority about him. Ronald just looks like scum!"

"I heard that Parkinson!" snarled a voice. Ron and Hermione had arrived at their compartment.

"Don't mind Pansy, Weasley. Her standards for men are quite demanding" replied Draco lightly.

Aaron chuckled as Pansy blushed scarlet. "Congratulations on making prefect miss Granger. How's Viktor these days?" he asked.

Hermione blushed at the mention of Krum. "He's doing well. I haven't seen much of him though. He's pretty busy with Auror training and Quidditch practice." she replied. Her face hardened. "We are supposed to patrol the corridors Malfoy. Not sit here and gossip." she admonished.

"Relax Granger, we just stopped for a bite" drawled Malfoy as he got to his feet. "Come on Pans, lets see what trouble we can rustle up with the troublemakers" he said as they left the compartment with their Gryffindor counterparts.

 **Hogwarts September 1 2004**

"Zakhrov! Come with me to my office" barked Professor McGonagall as she swept away from the Entrance Hall. Aaron followed her up the stairs to her office. He was fairly certain it had to do with his elective subject choices but was still nervous.

Professor McGonagall ushered him into her office and took sat down behind her desk. "Given that you were competing in the Triwizard tournament last year, you did not submit your list of electives" she began. "Have you given them any thought?"

"Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" replied Aaron.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Professor Dumbledore wishes that you do not take those electives" she said.

Aaron leaped to his feet, rage blazing in his eyes. He was sick of it! Sick of Dumbledore's suspicions and trying to micro-manage his life at Hogwarts. "I will be taking those classes Professor." he said, his voice soft and dangerous. Professor McGonagall shuddered as she felt his magical aura blaze around her. Now she suspected where the headmaster's dislike and mistrust for Aaron came from. She screwed up her courage. "I was simply informing you of his directive Mr Zakhrov, I didn't say I agreed with him" she said wryly, and scribbled down his options in his file.

"My apologies Professor" said Aaron. He turned on his heel and stormed out of her office. How dare Dumbledore try to restrict him like that! He slowed down as he approached the entrance hall, stopped by the great hall doors and took several deep calming breaths before joining the other students for the feast.

"What did Professor McGonagall want my Lord?" asked Astoria as Aaron sat down next to her. She shuddered with a mixture of fear and arousal as she felt his anger through his magic aura. "Dumbledore is still trying to run my life." growled Aaron "Fortunately McGonagall doesn't share his views"

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the first years at that point and started the Sorting Ceremony.

 **Slytherin Common Room September 2 2004**

Aaron had barely entered the common room when Astoria pulled him towards her and kissed him fiercely. "Happy birthday Lord Zakhrov" she said excitedly. Aaron grinned at her. "And what mischief have you planned for today Lady Greengrass?" he asked as she squirmed against his erection.

"Your mischief will have to wait until after the defense class for which the two of you are getting late" said Snape's silky voice. Aaron and Astoria broke apart and turned to look at the scowling Potions master standing in the common room entrance. Astoria blushed and looked at the floor but Aaron scowled. "There is no way I'm attending that joke of a teacher's classes Professor." he replied softly. Snape held his gaze for several seconds before raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Mr. Zakhrov but I simply refuse to track down wayward students like some common cowherd. Now be off before you are given detention!" he snarled.

Aaron grabbed Astoria's hand and swept from the common room. He waited for the wall to close before pulling her further down into the dungeons instead of towards the entrance hall. Astoria recognized the passage way. "I take it we are not going to follow Snape's instructions My Lord?" she asked coquettishly. Aaron gave her an evil smile. "Snape just told us that he doesn't have the patience to track down students. All we have to do is avoid the common room and dormitories" he said as he tapped the rune. "I solemnly swear I participate in safe sane and consensual play" he said and entered the secret dungeons.

Astoria quivered as Aaron pushed her against a soft padded wall. She moaned as he gently bit her neck. "Was this the mischief you had in mind?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She sank down to her knees and looked up at him. "Actually I wanted you to try the cruciatus curse on me" she said breathlessly.

Aaron took a step away from her. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Please my Lord." pleaded Astoria. "I want to know how it feels"

"Tori. I know you like to experiment with pain but the cruciatus curse is not meant to get you to the edge of pain and pleasure. It is meant to give you pain and only pain" said Aaron.

Astoria kept her eyes on Aaron's feet. "I want to know how it feels my Lord. And I trust you to experiment with it."

"OK." said Aaron after a long pause. "I'll help you experiment." he drew his wand and Astoria stood up.

Aaron raised his wand but Astoria held up her hand. She walked over to an X shaped cross and slowly shed her robes. Aaron stared hungrily at her svelte frame clad only in her corset, panties and stockings as she spread her arms and legs over the cross and manacles bound her to it.

"Ready?" asked Aaron, his throat dry.

Astoria took a deep breath and nodded.

" _Crucio_ " said Aaron pointing his wand at her.

Astoria screamed as the curse hit her. It was pain far beyond anything she had imagined. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She twitched and struggled against her bonds as the pain continued to ravage her being. It stopped as quickly as it started and she hung panting for breath on the cross. She soon became aware that her entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She slowly raised her head to look into Aaron's eyes but he had his face turned to the side, his eyes tightly shut. He was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white and his hands were trembling. Astoria struggled to speak but her throat was too dry.

" _Relashio_ " whispered Aaron still not looking at her and she fell out of the restraints into his arms. He held her tight and she snuggled against him, but she knew that something was wrong. He silently held a goblet of water to her lips and she drank eagerly.

She stood up, took several deep breaths and pulled off her sticky and wet panties. She then knelt in front of him but he still didn't look at her. He was staring resolutely at the wall.

"What's wrong my Lord?" she asked quietly.

"Last year, after Viktor and I confronted Crouch. I used the cruciatus curse on him to force him to tell us where Potter and Diggory were." said Aaron still not looking at Astoria. "You know what I felt as I tortured him?" he asked more to himself rather than her. "Pleasure. I wanted to torture him. I wished he would still taunt me. I wanted to keep putting more power into the curse until he broke. I enjoyed watching him scream in agony. Even when he begged for mercy I wanted to keep torturing him."

Aaron shut his eyes and a few tears leaked out from under his eyelids. He opened them again and this time looked at Astoria. Her heart ached to see the pain in them. "I thought that it was because of what he had done. That he deserved any and all the pain I could give him. But when I placed the curse on you. I felt the same rush of pleasure and excitement. In fact it was even more intense as I watched you twitch on the cross and heard you scream."

Astoria opened her mouth but Aaron held up his hand. "Do not make me do that to you again" he whispered to her. "Next time, I might not be able to stop myself". Astoria shuddered. "Yes My Lord. I cannot endure that pain" she whispered.

She snuggled onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm fine My Lord. There is no need to be distressed" she told him while looking into his eyes. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Aaron took a deep breath and his trembling subsided. He and Astoria got to their feet and headed out of the dungeons arm in arm.

 **Hogsmeade October 2 2004**

"Viktor! How have you been?" greeted Aaron as he and Astoria entered the Three Broomsticks and spotted him. "I haff been better" replied Krum. "Auror training is very intense."

"Who are you training under?" asked Aaron as they took seats in a secluded booth.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" replied Krum taking a large swig of butterbeer. "How haff you been? I heard that the Ministry has gotten involved vith Hogvarts administration?"

Aaron scowled. "It's pretty bad here." he said "The ministry has sent a teacher who insists on only theoretical knowledge of defense against the dark arts. They've also given her powers that seriously undermines the Headmaster's authority. She can inspect and dismiss teachers without and in spite of the headmaster's prerogatives."

"Vair is Hermione?" asked Krum. "I wrote to her that I vood be in Hogsmeade this veekend." He rose to look around the bar for her. "Lets go find her" said Aaron as he settled the bill.

They departed the Three Broomsticks after making sure Hermione wasn't there, and started up the High Street, which was fairly empty given the biting cold weather and wind.

A large crowd of people burst chattering out of the Hog's Head inn. Potter, Weasley and Hermione bringing up the rear. Hermione spotted Krum first. "Viktor!" she squealed and ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around.

Ron looked away from the couple his ears red. Harry gave Aaron an awkward smile which Aaron didn't return. "Care to tell me what you three Gryffindors were plotting in the Hog's Head?" he asked.

Harry turned red. "Nothing" he said evasively. Aaron glared at him. "Don't give me that crap Potter! You three were holed up in there with nearly twenty people. Do you really expect me to believe that you were just there by coincidence?" he growled dangerously.

"I guess we can trust them Harry" said Hermione. She turned to Aaron. "We were having a meeting about what to do with Umbridge. It's obvious hat she isn't teaching us anything so we decided to form our own defense study group to learn proper defense and practice the spells." she explained.

"I see" said Aaron raising an eyebrow. Hermione went pink and plowed on. "Would you and your friends like to join up? We just had a small meeting about how we were going to work it out. Harry offered to teach us what he knows and I'm sure you can as well..."

"Calm down Hermione" interrupted Aaron. "A fair number of Slytherin students already approached me with a similar proposition."

Ron's look went from embarrassed to horror struck. "You are teaching the dark arts to wannabe Death Eaters!" he gasped.

"Watch who you are calling wannabe death eaters Weasel! Lord Zakhrov bows to nobody. Especially not to some thug like Voldemort!" snarled Astoria drawing her wand.

"Calm down love." said Aaron stroking Astoria's back. He turned to Hermione. "I'd be happy to join forces" he said coldly "But I think the rest of your group will have similar reservations about us. I'm a wannabe Dark Lord remember?" With that, he and Astoria pushed past them and went towards Hogwarts.

Hermione waited until Aaron and Astoria had left before she rounded on Ron. "You tactless imbecile!" she raged. "Have you any idea of what you just did?!"

Ron held his ground. "I don't trust that slimy git Hermione! There is no way I'm learning anything from him!" he shouted back.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron. Aaron's alright! Just because Dumbledore doesn't like him it doesn't mean he's evil!" argued Hermione.

"Hermione! He's dark!" shouted Ron. "Didn't you see him last year during the tournament! He nearly killed that dragon with those enchanted chains of his!"

"If you are going to speak about the tournament, why did he rescue Fleur then? In fact he's the one who caught the death eater impersonating Moody!" shouted Hermione.

"Do they alvays do this?" Krum asked Harry quietly as Ron raged back about Aaron's dark magic

"Every time" muttered Harry.

"Alright so he knows a few dark and obscure spells. That doesn't mean he's evil!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione! Don't you know how dark magic works? It feeds on your negative emotions in a vicious cycle of addiction! It will consume him until he turns evil!" shouted Ron.

"Viktor is that true?" Hermione demanded of Krum.

Krum chuckled at Ron's disbelieving look. "That is not true. Dark magic does not make you evil. Vot it can do is feed off your negative emotions."

"Give it a rest you two" said Harry wearily as Ron opened his mouth to argue back.

Ron gave Krum a look of deepest loathing and stalked off down the street back towards Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts October 2 2004**

"How dare that odious weasel accuse you of being a death eater!" huffed Astoria as they sat at the Slytherin table for dinner. "Relax Tori. Weasley's opinions don't bother me." said Aaron as he sipped his juice. Hermione cautiously approached the Slytherin table. "I apologize for Ron's reaction Lord Zakhrov" she said quietly. "I'd love for you and your friends to join"

Aaron gave her a small smile. "Relax Hermione. I know you meant well. But a regular meeting of nearly fifty people will draw way too much attention, particularly if it is from all four houses. The best compromise I think is maybe once a month we have a joint practice session"

Hermione nodded in understanding. "OK" she said and made to return to the Gryffindor table. "Wait" said Aaron and handed her a copy of the curriculum he had devised. "Feel free to follow that and add more stuff to it" he said as she blushed furiously and returned to the Gryffindor table.

Aaron turned to see Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Warrington and Montague all looking at him with a mixture of loathing and apprehension. Warrington spoke first. "We want out" he said. "There is no way I'm practicing with a bunch of mudbloods and blood traitors"

Aaron's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why the change of heart?" he asked coldly. Warrington shook his head. "I don't have to answer to you anymore" he snarled and stormed off towards the other end of the Slytherin table. To his surprise, Malfoy answered the question. "Umbridge blackmailed them into it. She threatened the job security of their families to get them to turn on you." Aaron nodded thoughtfully. "That means they might be back after Umbridge herself is eliminated." he looked at Malfoy. "Can you keep an eye on them for me?" he asked.

Malfoy smirked. "I'm honored that you trust me enough to do this Lord Zakhrov." he replied. "Come on Pans. Let's do some spying!" he said nudging Pansy who was chatting with Daphne and Tracey. "Yes Lord Malfoy" replied Pansy and got up to follow him.

 **Hogwarts October 4 2004**

"Do you think she know about House Zakhrov?" Asked Daphne anxiously as they scanned the contents of Educational Decree number 24

"Don't think so. I think she found out about Hermione Granger's plans. Gryffindors are not very subtle when they try to organize clandestine meetings" growled Aaron

"Well what does that mean for us?" asked Theodore

"I don't think it will affect our sessions. After all we do this in the confines of the common room. There is no way she can police the common room for this sort of thing." replied Aaron

"What about the joint sessions?" asked Astoria

"We'll have to be more careful with those. First Potter and the others need to find a good place and a proper time for their regular sessions. Once they figure out that, we can see how we can do the joint sessions." said Aaron as they headed out towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione met them in the entrance hall. "Don't worry we're still doing it. We just need to find a good time and place." she told him them quietly. Aaron nodded and they separated to go to their respective house tables.

Malfoy stormed into the great hall and flung himself into a seat beside Aaron. "She's disbanded the Quidditch teams as well" he growled. "Montague has asked her to reform but she wants you and Tori to attend her classes before she grants permission."

"That is correct Mr Zakhrov" said a falsely sweet girlish voice behind them. Aaron turned to scowl at Umbridge who had a wide smile on her broad toad face.

"Is something the matter Professor Umbridge?" asked a deep and silky voice. Umbridge started violently and whirled around to find Professor Snape standing behind her looking down at her coldly.

Umbridge recovered quickly. "Then perhaps you can explain why these two haven't been attending my classes?" she simpered gesturing to Aaron and Astoria.

"I was under the impression that they were attending your classes" drawled Snape while Malfoy struggled to hold in his laughter.

Umbridge swelled with rage like a bullfrog. "Are you saying that you support this blatant truancy?" she hissed in rage. "They have been absent for every lesson!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And you are informing me of this now?" he asked lazily. "It is uncharacteristically forgiving of you to let them get away with this for the better part of the term without either confronting them directly or bringing it either to my, or to the headmaster's attention"

Umbridge quivered with rage. "I want them in my class!" she snarled at Snape.

Snape twitched with impatience. "I wasn't aware that it was my responsibility to shepherd wayward students to classes." he said coldly before turning to Aaron. "Mr. Zakhrov, Ms Greengrass. You will attend Professor Umbridge's classes. If I hear about any more of this nonsense, you will be very sorry indeed!"

"Yes sir." said Aaron coldly while Umbridge smiled in satisfaction. "Good" said Snape and swept out of the Great hall.

The bell rang for morning classes and the Slytherins trooped off for Transfiguration

"Well well well. Looks like our little truants are back where they belong" sneered Umbridge as Aaron and Astoria entered her classroom. "No no no" she said as Aaron made to move towards the back of the classroom. "Mr Zakhrov, you are sitting in the front here with Ms Khan. Ms Greengrass, you will sit in the third row there with Mr Harper"

Aaron fought down the urge to curse this old toad to oblivion as he sat beside Imara Khan.

"Wands away please. Turn to chapter 5 Non-retaliation and Negotiation. There will be no need to talk" said Umbridge as the class settled down and opened their books.

Aaron only pretended to read the chapter while he watched Umbridge out of the corner of his eyes. Fortunately she didn't try anything with either him or Tori. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Settle down" said Professor Babbling as the third years trooped into the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Today we'll be starting basic warding on rune stones. Warding is useful for protecting artifacts and dwellings. The biggest advantage a ward has over a regular spell or curse is strength and longevity. All spells and curses wear off with time but a ward can -"

" _Hem hem_ "

Professor Babbling stopped in mid sentence, caught off guard by the cough. She turned around to see Professor Umbridge standing in the doorway holding a clipboard. "I trust that you received my note about your inspection today Professor Babbling?" she asked in her falsely sweet girlish voice.

"Erm yes of course" replied a nervous Professor Babbling. "As I was saying. All spells and curses -"

" _Hem hem_ "

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" asked Professor Babbling, more annoyed than nervous now.

"I was just wondering. Isn't warding a little advanced for third year class?" asked Professor Umbridge sweetly.

"Simple wards are not particularly difficult Professor Umbridge. And it is always best to start early with the basic concepts." replied Professor Babbling.

Umbridge said nothing but gave her a wide toad smile and started taking notes on her clipboard.

Babbling turned her back on Umbridge and resumed her explanation. "Spells and curses can wear off with time but a ward will remain as long as the medium it is inscribed on, usually stone or metal endures. As a result, wards are extensively used in protecting magical dwellings and locations. Wards are also unique in that they can only be activated or deactivated by the inscriber or by whomever the inscriber gives authority to. Any other person or persons will need to break through and destroy the ward. Yes Mr. Zakhrov?" Asked Professor Babbling as Aaron raised his hand.

"Wouldn't wards be fairly easy to break if they are just stone or metal? A good Reductor curse can easily blast apart even granite." he asked

Babbling chuckled. "I suspected you'd be the first one to ask me that" she said. "Yes some might think that all you need to do is blast a ward apart. However that is another advantage that rune stones and wards have. The inherent magic in creating a ward makes the medium it is written on resistant to the effects of erosion and decay. It also makes the ward resistant to damage from spells and curses. Of course the strength of a ward depends on several factors. The power of the person erecting it, age, and the type of ward itself. The more power you put into a ward, the harder it is to break. Some wards can slowly absorb magical energy from the environment and so become stronger rather than weaker with age."

Professor Babbling finished her explanation as the students took down notes. "Now I have some small granite pieces here." she said crossing to the teacher's desk and pulling out a sack.

" _Hem_ _h_ _em_ " coughed Professor Umbridge. "I think that's enough for today dear. Kindly put those stones back and set them some translation."

Professor Babbling scowled at Umbridge. "I shall run this class how I see fit professor. Take it up with the headmaster if you have a problem with my teaching methods." she replied coldly as she levitated the rocks towards the students. "Today we'll start with a simple shield rune. You will need to trace the rune on the stone with your wand and if all goes well, your stone should act as a basic shield."

Professor Babbling moved among the students observing as they traced the rune on the granite piece, occasionally stopping and correcting them or giving them pointers on how to improve. "Very good Mr. Zakhrov" she remarked while examining Aaron's deeply etched rune. "This stone would make a fine shield." She looked at Astoria's rune stone. "Hmm while not as strong as Mr Zakhrov's, yours is a very impressive shield as well Ms Greengrass" praised Professor Babbling. "Twenty points to Slytherin"

"Now now dear, they don't look that impressive" simpered Professor Umbridge as she waddled over to them. Professor Babbling eyed her with disdain. "Do I tell _you_ how to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" she asked coldly. Paying her no attention, Professor Umbridge drew her wand. " _Reducto_ " she shrieked pointing her stubby wand at Aaron's rune stone. The curse hit the small granite block and rebounded back towards Umbridge. She screamed and tried to shield herself with her clipboard that shattered as the curse hit it. "I look forward to my inspection results Professor Umbridge" laughed Professor Babbling as Umbridge fled the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 Enjoy and Review.**_

 **Hogwarts 14 October 2004**

"Alright Ron, I guess your essay passes muster now." said Hermione handing his essay back to him. "Thanks Hermione" said Ron as he carefully rolled it up and put it in his bag. Just then, there was a tap on the window. A large gray owl stood by the common room window, a package tied to its leg. Ron's ears went red. He quickly pulled the owl in and untied the package. "What's that Ron?" asked Hermione curiously. "Oh nothing" said Ron hastily trying to stuff the package in his bag but Harry yanked it out of his hands and pulled off the wrapping. A shiny magazine with a scantily clad witch beaming up at them fell onto the carpet, the word _Playwizard_ emblazoned on the top. "Oh" said Harry torn between amusement and regret. "Thanks a million Harry" snarled Ron snatching up the magazine and stuffing it into his bag as Hermione stifled her giggles. "I'm sorry mate. I had no idea" said Harry contritely. "Oh come on Ron there is nothing to be embarrassed about" said Hermione. "Can we drop this please?" asked Ron his ears now glowing red. "OK OK but one question. Is that cover girl your type?" giggled Hermione. A stony silence met her words. The smile faded from her face when she saw Ron's expression. With one fluid motion he pulled out his potions essay and flung it into the fire. "I'm going to bed" he said shortly and strode past them both, slamming the dormitory door shut behind him. Hermione turned in a daze to Harry. "I didn't know he'd get that upset" she said quietly. Harry sighed. "What did you expect Hermione? He's liked you for ages. It pains him every time you meet or talk about Krum and now you've ruined his one chance of moving past it." Hermione frowned. "Oh please I'd hardly call jerking off to some magazine pictures as 'moving past it'" she scoffed.

"Perhaps" said Harry "but in case you didn't notice. Ron's been feeling pretty lonely the past year and you just rubbed it in his face" With that Harry too got up and left the common room leaving Hermione feeling fairly miserable about herself.

Ron's hands shook with rage as he lay on his bed and fished out the _Playwizard_ magazine. He took a deep shuddering breath while he purged thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. He opened the magazine and was surprised to find that instead of more pictures of witches, there was just lines of emerald green ink.

 _Hello my love. If you are able to read this, you have moved past your feelings for that muggle born strumpet. I have been waiting all year to connect with you. For we are kindred spirits. I too know the pangs of unrequited love and wish to transform them from pangs of pain to throes of passion with you my Knight in shining armor._ _You may use this magazine to communicate with me. Just write your thoughts and feelings. I will be here to heed your words as you will be able to heed mine._

 _Your secret lover_

Ron read and re-read the message. Was this some elaborate and mean joke that was being played with him? Could this be another cursed artifact like the diary that Ginny had a few years ago?

"Ah fuck it!" he growled and pulled out a self-inking quill. The emerald green message disappeared as soon as he put the point of the quill on the paper revealing a completely blank page. Worried but still intrigued, he began to write.

 _Hello my secret lover. I would like to get to know you better but I need to know who you are. I am truly sick and tired of pranks and games._

The words had barely dried before they disappeared and new words in the same emerald green ink appeared.

 _My knight. It is truly gratifying that you would write back to me. Yes, I know about the incident with your sister. I assure you I am a real girl. No curse or memory. This magazine is just a means of communication and a fairly discreet one at that. We will met in person, but before that we must get to know one another. However I shall reveal my name. It is Roxanne._

"Roxanne" Ron mused. With a wry chuckle that he just had a conversation with a magazine, he fell asleep.

 **Hogwarts 20 October 2004**

Aaron and Astoria entered the Great hall to find Malfoy arguing furiously with Montague and Warrington. "It is unsportsmanlike and more than a little pathetic" spat Malfoy. "Nobody is asking for your opinion Draco. You can either stay out of it or get booted off the team!" snarled Montague.

Malfoy gave Montague a look of loathing and swept over to where Aaron was sitting.

"Let me guess. 'Weasley is our king' doesn't sit well with you." observed Aaron as Malfoy stabbed a sausage. "I might not like Weasley but this is extreme even for me" snarled Malfoy. To Aaron's surprise, he gave a rueful chuckle. "A year ago I might have actually gone along with it" he admitted. "That was a year ago Draco. Since then you have come to realize there is more to life than picking on others." said Pansy, perching herself on Draco's other side and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I must say the new you is a lot better. There were times when your whining would grate on me." she simpered as Draco grinned and playfully snapped his jaws at her. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor team was huddled together, Harry had his arm around Ron who was looking fairly sick. Casting a glance at his fellow teammates. Draco got up and went resolutely to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat as Draco approached. "Only to tell you that I don't support my teams tactics this time around Potter" drawled Malfoy. "And I wanted to wish Weasley good luck. He's going to need it." With that he turned and strode back to the Slytherin table. "Are you going to attend this match My Lord?" asked Astoria as Malfoy rejoined them. "I think I shall" replied Aaron thoughtfully. "It looks like this is going to be interesting."

Ron stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch, Roxanne's words still fresh in his mind. " _Remember, you are a knight in armor._ _None can pass without going through you first. Defend your post against all. Your enemy will taunt you. Will attack you both in body and mind. But you must be strong. You must prevail! For you are my Knight."_

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and he kicked off the ground and flew towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry and Malfoy circle the pitch like hawks looking for the snitch.

"And Warrington is in possession of the Quaffle, he dodges a bludger from Fred Weasley and he's at the goal posts" Lee Jordan commentated. Warrington feinted to his left and threw the quaffle to his right. Ignoring the pounding in his ears of 'Weasley is our king', Ron jumped off his broom and kicked the Quaffle away from the goal posts sending it flying right towards a surprised Alicia Spinnet. She caught it and streaked off towards the Slythern goalposts. "WEASLEY SAVES IT" roared Lee Jordan in delight as the Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed.

The game progressed with Ron blocking five more attempts by Warrington, Montague and Vaisley. The Gryffindor chasers meanwhile had scored six times making the score sixty-zero. Warrington seized the quaffle from Angelina and streaked towards Ron. "You're not gonna be able to save this one Weasel!" he snarled as he flew straight at Ron intent on body slamming him.

WHAM!

A bludger slammed into the small of his back with a sharp crunch. Excruciating pain shot up his spine and a horrible scream left his lips as the quaffle slipped from his limp hands. Feeling in his legs vanished as he slowly slipped off his broom.

Ron watched in horror as Warrington fell off his broom from the bludger attack. Quickly coming to his senses, he dived after him and grabbed him under his shoulders. Madam Hooch's time out whistle blew as he carefully flew back to the ground. "I think his back's broken" said Ron as Madam Hooch conjured a stretcher and he gently lowered Warrington onto it. The Slythern team landed beside them. Color had drained from Montague's face and Crabbe looked dazed.

"Who hit the bludger?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Crabbe" snarled Malfoy. "I saw it all Miss. He was aiming for Weasley but it hit Warrington instead."

"I see" said Hooch as Madam Pomfrey levitated Warrington away. "Do you have a reserve chaser?" she asked Montague.

"No Miss" replied a sullen Montague.

"Well then you have two choices" said Madam Hooch. "Either you play at a disadvantage with only two chasers, or you forfeit the match."

"We'll continue play Madam Hooch" said Malfoy before Montague could respond. "Are you crazy Draco? There's no way we can continue with only two chasers!" snarled Montague.

"If we forfeit the match now we are out of the running for the cup!" shouted Malfoy. "Have more faith in your teammates Montague!"

Montague ground his teeth in frustration. "Alright!" he finally growled out. He pulled Malfoy aside. "If Potter gets that blasted snitch before you, then you can kiss your seeker days goodbye. And this time your daddy wont be able to buy your way into the team!" he snarled.

Malfoy resisted the urge to punch out Montague. Contrary to what people thought, he had actually tried out for the team. The new brooms his father had donated to the Slytherin team had been a congratulatory gift and was never a bribe.

"Ready to resume play?" asked Madam Hooch as the teams reassembled.

"Yes" replied Montague. Hooch blew her whistle and the teams flew back into the air.

It was soon apparent that the Slytherin team was at an even more disadvantage than anyone realized. Montague and Vaisley could barely keep up with the Gryffindor chasers and the score quickly climbed to one hundred and twenty to zero in favor of Gryffindor.

Malfoy circled the pitch his eyes peeled for the snitch with worry gnawing at him. If he didn't catch it soon they could very well lose.

Suddenly he saw it. The tiny golden speck was glinting near the Gryffindor goal posts! With a massive burst of speed he flew towards it.

Within seconds Harry was streaking out of the sky chasing after him and the snitch. They were soon neck and neck. "Not this time Potter!" snarled Malfoy. With an almighty heave, he flung himself flat on his broom and with a massive swipe of his right hand, he caught the snitch.

"MALFOY LOOK OUT" Harry's panicked shout caused Malfoy to look up just in time.

He jumped off his broom and tumbled to the ground just as two bludgers smashed into it from opposite directions breaking it clear in two. Harry landed beside him and hauled him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine" said Malfoy as he brushed off dirt and grass from his robes. He bent down and picked up the broken pieces of his broom. "Who hit those bludgers?" he asked his voice soft and dangerous. "Crabbe and Goyle" said Harry as the whistle sounded signaling the end of the match. Malfoy looked up at the score board. Gryffindor was at one hundred and sixty points while his snitch victory had netted Slytherin one hundred and fifty points. He turned to Harry with a wry chuckle. "The first time I get the snitch from you and we still lose"

Harry grinned back. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but you won this one in my book. This was the cleanest and best game we ever had" he said sticking out his hand. "Good game"

Malfoy grinned and shook Harry's hand. "Good game" he replied.

They had barely let go of each others hands when Montague yanked Malfoy backwards by the hair. "You fucking imbecile! We could have won this thing! why didn't you block Potter and grab the snitch after we had scored!" he shouted in Malfoy's face. He screamed in pain as Malfoy shoved the splintered end of his broom into Montague's stomach. "And when were you planning to score? After Gryffindor were 300 points up?" snarled Malfoy. "Face it Montague. Your scare tactics blew up in your face. That silly song of yours didn't demoralize the Gryffindor team, it just made them that much more determined! And the two of you!" he snarled turning to Crabbe and Goyle who cowered before him. "Thanks to your imbecilic aim Warrington is in the hospital wing and I don't have a broomstick!"

With that, Malfoy tossed the snitch to Madam Hooch, picked up his broken broomstick and stalked off the pitch.

 **Hogwarts Hospital Wing 20 October 2004**

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?" asked Malfoy as he stood beside Warrington's sleeping form.

"I'm afraid we have to move him to St. Mungo's" said Madam Pomfrey as she tightened a wooden frame around Warrington's torso. "That bludger severed his spinal column. He needs specialized care if he ever wants to walk again." she sighed as she tied off the last bandage. She knocked on her office door and Professor Snape emerged. "He's ready for transport Professor. Have his parents been notified?"

"Yes. They will meet me at St. Mungo's" replied Snape.

"Alright. Good luck Professor" said Madam Pomfrey as she threw floo powder into the fireplace. Snape levitated Warrington's stretcher and disappeared into the flames.

 **Gryffindor Common Room 20 October 2004**

"Here is to King Ronald Weasley! Our newest and best keeper!" shouted Angelina as she raised a flagon of butterbeer. "Hear Hear!" shouted the rest of the Gryffindor team. "There may be hope for you yet little bro!" shouted Fred. "Oh yes Your Highness! You have earned this loyal subject's eternal respect!" bellowed George giving an embarrassed Ron a flamboyant bow.

"Guys stop it! It's embarrassing!" said Ron his ears glowing red but still happily grinning. He disentangled himself from Angelina and Alicia who were ruffling his hair and came over to Harry who was sitting quietly by the fire. "Hey. There's no need for you to brood mate. We won. Malfoy just got lucky that's all" he said clapping Harry on the back. Harry chuckled and turned to Ron. "I'm not brooding about that Ron." he replied. "It's just that I hadn't noticed how much Malfoy has changed this year."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah. I'd say. When he came over to wish me luck this morning I thought he was gloating as usual but now I know he meant it seriously. I hate to say this but I think I like this new version of Malfoy" he stifled a yawn. "Right I'm hitting the sack. See you in the morning" he said and headed for the dormitories.

As soon as the dormitory door closed behind him, Ron sprinted towards his four poster bed, drew the curtains and cast a simple privacy charm on them. He then yanked out the _Playwizard_ magazine from his trunk and eagerly opened it.

 _My knight._

 _I am so proud of you today. I thought my heart would burst seeing you block goal after goal. You have proven yourself to be a formidable player and a true sportsman for rescuing your foe. But know this my love. The admiration you have gained from your peers is fleeting and fickle. You maybe their beloved for now but they can turn away from you in an instant. For that is the way of fame and fortune and that is the way of false friends and flatterers._

 _I need to know love, what is your opinion of your foes? How a man treats his foes is as important as how he treats his friends._

 _Your lover_

 _Roxanne_

Ron chuckled as he read her new message. He knew that Roxanne was not a Gryffindor but now he had an inkling that she was in Slytherin. Was she playing him? He honestly didn't know. From the tone of her letters he felt she was sincere in her feelings towards him, and he had shared his own fears and desires with her. He had told her how he longed to be loved for his own sake and how tedious it sometimes got being in Harry's shadow. He decided to be honest with her.

 _My lover_

 _Thank you for your words of encouragement. It truly meant a lot to me. As for my opinion of my foes. Well I know now that some of them can be amicable when they want to be. There are still those whom I feel are evil and I detest them. However I know now that people can change, both for the better and for the worse. Old rivals can become allies and firm friends can turn against you. Fear not for I hold you in the highest regard. Our school houses should not define who we are or who we associate with. A Gryffindor may find his soulmate in a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw may find love in Hufflepuff. As the Sorting Hat says, we may be divided by our abilities and qualities but we must stand united when faced with danger._

 _Your lover_

 _Ronald_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _My lover_

 _Words cannot express the joy I feel when you say that you can see past our houses for yes, the terrible truth is that we are in rival houses. Fear not, for I am not playing some elaborate game. In time you will come to understand my reasons for this subterfuge and I hope you can forgive me for it. Changes are afoot in this house of serpents. You may have felt them yourself. In time all will be revealed, but I must ask you to be brave and keep an open mind._

 _Your lover_

 _Roxanne_

Ron sighed. Of all the people in the school his secret admirer had to be a Slytherin!

 _Roxanne_

 _How do you feel about the match? Surely you need to support your own house?_

Roxanne replied

 _Do not presume to judge my loyalty Ronald Weasley. I support my house when they are deserving of support. Our captain's tactics this match were unsportsmanlike and was not worthy of support._

Ron chuckled. The girl did have a point.

 _Roxanne_

 _Forgive me. I wasn't questioning your loyalty. However, you should be proud of your seeker. For he insisted on playing on and even managed to save your chances of winning the house cup! It was he who changed my opinion of Slytherins. If this is what you mean about changes being afoot, then I am 100% in favor of them._

Roxanne replied

 _My knight_

 _That is one of the changes that are taking place. However I still sense some reservations in you. Before we can meet in person, one more trial awaits. You must research the theory on dark magic. It is the one prejudice holding us back. You are free to draw your own conclusions about it._

 _Your lover_

 _Roxanne_

Ron closed the magazine and thought carefully. All his life he was told that dark magic corrupted you and made you evil, but that was instilled by his parents, his mother mostly. He came to a decision. "I need to make my own opinion" he told himself firmly. And with that in his mind he went to bed.

 **Snape's Office 20 October 2004**

Snape shifted his steely gaze between each of the six remaining members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. It had not been easy piecing together the situation that occurred during the match. He had to winnow through several memories of both staff and students.

"Warrington is expected to make a full recovery" he said silkily. The team visibly relaxed.

"However that does not mean the rest of you are off the hook!" he snarled at them causing everyone except Malfoy to cower.

Snape strode around his desk and seized Montague by the neck of his robes. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out?" he snarled in Montague's face. "Did you really think that simple scare tactics would work on Gryffindors? Did you forget that Gryffindors are supposed to embody ideals of courage and valor?" he thundered before throwing Montague to the floor.

"It should have worked Professor" protested Montague weakly getting back on his feet. "It would have worked on perhaps Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but certainly not on Gryffindors!" shouted Snape.

"But we saw their practice sessions! Weasley was hopeless!" argued Bletchley. Snape stared at him before giving him a vicious backhand knocking him to the floor.

"Weasley blocked every single attempt while you let in sixteen goals! From where I stand Mr. Bletchley. It is you who is hopless!" snarled Snape.

"And as for the two of you!" shouted Snape rounding on Crabbe and Goyle who cowered before him. "You had one task! Hit a bludger at the opposing team! I had hoped that you would redeem yourselves on the Quidditch pitch but it appears that even something as simple as Quiddicth rules fail to penetrate your thick skulls! The two of you are a disgrace to Slytherin and to yourselves!" Snape paused his ranting to take several deep breaths.

He strode back to Montague and ripped the Quidditch captain's badge from his robes.

"As of this moment the Quidditch team stands disbanded. Montague is no longer the Quidditch captain. I am ordering fresh tryouts for all positions next weekend." his eyes bored into the disgraced team members. "I will allow you the dignity of trying out for your old positions. But you must earn them back! Malfoy, stay. The rest of you, out of my sight!" thundered Snape as the team shuffled out of the office.

Snape sighed and returned to his desk and gestured for Malfoy to take a seat. "I suppose your broomstick is damaged beyond repair?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir" replied Malfoy.

"Have you informed your father about it?" asked Snape

"No sir. I will use a school issue broom for the tryouts." replied Malfoy a steely glint in his eyes.

Snape chuckled. He had seen that glint before. "Very well Draco. Good luck." he said indicating that Draco was dismissed.

 **Hogwarts 21 October 2004**

"Harry! You heard the news?" asked Colin Creevy excitedly as Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "What news Colin?" asked Ron as he piled his plate with kippers.

"The Slytherin Quidditch team's been disbanded! Apparently Snape was really angry at them!"

reported Colin his eyes wide.

"The entire team?" asked Harry incredulously looking over at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were fairly subdued and quiet. "Where is Warrington?" he asked after scanning the Slytherin table for him.

"Still at St. Mungo's. He's expected to make a full recovery though." said Malfoy quietly who had arrived near them with Pansy Parkinson in tow. He winked at Harry. "Don't get your hopes up Potter. We are going to come back stronger than ever!" he drawled loud enough for the Slytherins to hear and with that he swaggered towards his table.

 **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch 25 October 2004**

Snape and Madam Hooch stood at the center of the pitch and surveyed the line of students before them. "So. This bunch of dunderheads are here to try out for my Quidditch team" scoffed Snape as he marched along the line of students like a drill sergeant inspecting his troops. "In all my years of teaching and studying here, I have never seen a sorrier set of specimens!" he snarled as he paced before them.

"DO YOU NITWITS EVEN KNOW HOW TO MOUNT A BROOM!" He thundered, spit flying from his mouth.

"SIR YES SIR" yelled Malfoy looking straight ahead.

"Well that remains to be seen!" snarled Snape. He rounded on the rest of them. "WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOU NITWITS?!" he yelled.

"SIR YES SIR" chorused the rest of the line.

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ON YOUR BROOMS! TEN LAPS AROUND THE PITCH!" bellowed Snape as the Slytherins scrambled onto their brooms and kicked off the ground. Madam Hooch fought down her giggles at Snape's antics. "Have you considered Quidditch coaching Severus?" she asked sweetly as Snape glowered at the group of students flying around the pitch. Snape gave her a small chuckle. "I prefer potions for now Ronalda" he replied.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I think you make quite a good one." replied Madam Hooch. She fixed him with a lusty stare. "And quite an attractive one I might at" she whispered in his ear. Snape flushed red but recovered quickly. "So do you Ronalda" he flirted back as the tryout students landed back.

"Alright. So you nitwits can do a couple laps. Beaters step forward!" he shouted.

Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Carmen Sylvia came forward.

"Ladies first." said Snape handing Millicent and Carmen the beater clubs. While Millicent was in the same build as Crabbe and Goyle, Carmen was lean, lithe and feminine. "The objective is simple. Knock as many of the other nitwits out of the air as possible." instructed Snape. "The rest of you! Back in the air. Lets see how good you are at dodging bludgers!" he thundered as they all kicked off the ground again. Hooch bent down and released the Bludgers.

Snape watched closely as Millicent and Carmen hit bludgers into the rest of the tryout hopefuls. Their aim seemed to be much better than Crabbe's and Goyle's. Carmen, while slighter in frame compared to Millicent was still quite strong and her aim was accurate. Several tryout hopefuls were knocked out of the air and fell flat on the ground. Others managed to dodge them. He blew his whistle and they landed. "Alright those of you still on your feet can move to the next round" he shouted as Millicent and Carmen handed the bats to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe's and Goyle's tryouts proved to be fairly disastrous. While they could hit with ferocious power, there was little else that they could do. They knocked fewer players out of the air but those players were sporting broken bones and one even had his broomstick smashed just like Malfoy's.

"Alright. Crabbe, Goyle out of my sight!" shouted Snape. "Miss Bulstrode, Miss Sylvia. You are the new beaters. Chaser tryouts come forward!"

Montague, Vaisley and Terrence Higgs came forward along with Tracey Davis, Flora and Hestia Carrow. "Alright. Where are the Keepers?" bellowed Snape. Miles Bletchley and Guy Harper came forward. "Alright. Here is how you are going to do this. Bletchley, you are up first. You are going to block as may goals as you can. Which ever chaser team scores the most goals and whichever keeper blocks the most goals is in. The other is out. Got it?" shouted Snape. The chasers and keepers nodded. Snape blew his whistle and the chasers, beaters and keepers soared up into the air.

Snape watched in fascination as Tracey, Flora and Hestia weaved in and out of each other passing the quaffle between them and dodging bludgers hit at them from Millicent and Carmen. They had soon scored seventeen goals against Miles. He blew his whistle and they came back down.

Madam Hooch spotted Warrington coming towards them. "Warrington! You're late!" she cried. "The tryouts for chasers are already underway!"

"I know Miss. I'm not trying out." replied Warrington.

"Why not?" asked Snape.

"I'm resigning Professor." said Warrington eliciting gasps from Montague and Vaisley "I've lost my nerve. Every time I try to mount my broomstick I get the same feeling of deja-vu. I simply can't get back on a broom without feeling my back breaking again."

Snape nodded in understanding and clapped him on his back. "I understand Cassius. Don't worry it will fade in time. Care to watch?"

"No sir." said Warrington and with that he walked off the pitch back to the castle. Snape turned towards the rest of the players.

"Alright. Montague, Vaisley and Higgs. You're up. You have to beat seventeen goals against Miles!" he shouted as they kicked off the ground.

Snape's eyes narrowed as Montague, Vaisley and Higgs scored goal after goal against Miles. They had soon racked up twenty goals despite Vaisley getting knocked out of the air by Millicent. He blew his whistle. "Alright Miles get down! Harper! Get up there!" he shouted as Miles streaked back to the ground and Harper kicked off towards the goalposts.

Color drained from Miles' face as Harper blocked every one of Montague's and Vaisley's goals. When Snape finally blew his whistle, only Higgs had scored twice against Harper.

"Davis and Carrows. You're up!" Snape shouted as Tracey, Flora and Hestia took to the skies again. They fared a little better against Harper, scoring a total of seven times.

Snape glowered at Montague, Vaisley and Miles. "Higgs! You are on reserve. Montague, Vaisley, Bletchley. Out of my sight!" he thundered. "Seekers step forward!"

Malfoy and Roxanne Ravenheart stepped forward both clutching school brooms. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Miss Ravenheart don't you have a broom of your own?" he asked

"I do sir" she replied. "But since Draco here is on a school broom I think its only fair for me to be on one as well." Snape nodded. "Alright whoever gets the snitch first while dodging bludgers gets the spot. The other is on reserve." he said as he let out the snitch. It zipped away out of sight as he blew his whistle. Malfoy and Roxanne kicked off the ground and circled the pitch looking for the snitch. The school broom while not as fast or responsive as his old Nimbus was still fairly serviceable. He soon spotted the snitch fluttering near the goalposts. He dived after it with Roxanne soon on his tail. He had to admit, Roxanne was good as she slammed into him while chasing after the snitch but with a final burst of speed and a swipe of his right hand he caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive. "Well done Draco!" called Roxanne as she landed next to him. "You weren't so bad yourself" he complimented her as Snape came towards them. "Congratulations Draco. You are the only one from the original team to keep your position." he turned to Roxanne. "You flew very well Miss Ravenheart. You are reserve seeker."

"Thank you Professor" she beamed at him. The rest of the new team gathered around.

"Alright. I suppose you want to know who the new captain is." said Snape as he surveyed the new team. "It's Malfoy obviously Professor" said Tracey beaming at Draco.

"And why is it obvious Miss Davis?" asked Snape.

"He has the most experience and is the only one from the original team who earned his way back" said Tracey simply.

"Very astute Miss Davis but no. The seven of you need to vote on it. A captain can only function with the cooperation of his teammates."

"Well I vote Draco" said Tracey.

"Draco gets my vote as well" said Harper.

"Same here. Draco" said Flora.

"Draco" said Hestia.

"Draco" grunted Millicent.

"Draco" said Carmen.

"Draco" said Higgs and Roxanne together.

Snape pulled out the Quidditch captain's badge and handed it to Draco. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. You are the new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Don't disappoint me" he said silkily as the rest of the team cheered.

 **Hogwarts Library 26 October 2004**

Ron cautiously approached a table where Aaron, Astoria, Daphne, Draco and Pansy were sitting doing their assignments. Aaron spotted him first. "What do you want Weasley?" he asked coldly.

Ron held up his hands. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier Lord Zakhrov." he replied. "I have been doing some research and it has set me straight about dark magic. I'm sorry for calling you evil and thinking you were evil."

Aaron nodded in acknowledgment. "Your apology is noted and accepted" he said standing up and offering his hand which Ron shook.

Malfoy chuckled at the exchange. "I must say Weasley. You have actually started to impress me. More demonstrations like that and I might actually start to like you."

Ron grinned at Malfoy. "Likewise Malfoy. Likewise." his eyes fell on Malfoy's new badge. "Congratulations by the way on making it to Quidditch captain." he said before retreating back to where he was studying.

 **Hogsmede 30 October 2004**

Ron managed to shake off Harry and Hermione and make his way towards Silvershaft's Cafe. Today he would finally meet Roxanne! He still remembered the last message she had sent him.

 _My knight_

 _It is time for us to meet. For I can no longer endure this pain of separation. My heart yearns for you. My body aches to feel your strong arms around me. But be wary my love for there are those who would still wish to see us separated and destroyed. Come alone to Silvershaft's Cafe next Hogsmede weekend. I will await your presence._

He rounded the corner of Honeydukes to see Ginny cornering another girl. The girl had long jet black hair and was dressed in black dragonhide robes that showed off a shapely figure. Black eye shadow and lipstick adorned her porcelain white face. Her large black eyes were fixed warily on Ginny. Her wand was out and she was standing on the defensive. Muscles jumping in her jaws.

"Look at you all dressed up Ravenheart" sneered Ginny her wand also out and pointing at Ravenheart.

"Meeting a special someone?" she jeered.

"None of your business Weasley" ground out Ravenheart. "Just leave me alone"

"Now now" sneered Ginny "an ugly little thing like you simply cant be left alone. Someone might just take advantage of you! _Expelliarmus!_ " cried Ginny without warning.

" _Protego!"_ shouted Ravenheart but Ginny's disarming charm blasted through her shield charm and knocked her wand out of her hand.

"Poor poor Ravenheart" taunted Ginny catching the wand and advancing on the girl. "When will you get it into that poor little head of yours that I am stronger than you?" With a wave of her wand, Ravenheart's cloak was ripped off her shoulders and fell to the ground in tatters.

"Tsk Tsk. Such an ugly bitch doesn't deserve such nice clothes" sneered Ginny as with another wand wave, Ravenheart's skirt ripped revealing lace panties and stocking tops. Ravenheart was crying silently as she tried to cover herself, tears smearing her makeup. Ginny held up Ravenheart's wand. "Mmm such a nice wand" she purred tracing a finger over the walnut wood. "An ugly whore like you doesn't deserve such a nice wand" she sneered snapping it in two.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ bellowed Ron as he rushed over. Ginny was blasted backwards, her wand shooting out of her hands, the broken pieces of Ravenheart's wand clattering to the ground.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" yelled Ron as he picked up her wand. Ginny picked herself up from the ground and glowered at Ron. "I was just teaching a slimy little serpent some manners dear brother!" she snarled.

"That's not how it looks from where I'm standing!" snarled Ron as he pulled of his cloak and wrapped it around the sobbing girl. "Shhh it's going to be alright" he said softly to the girl as she sniffled and picked up the broken pieces of her wand. Ron turned to Ginny. "You are in very big trouble young lady. Do you know how severe the punishment is for snapping another student's wand?" he snarled.

Ginny blanched. "You wouldn't dare report me!" she snarled brazenly. "Try me!" growled Ron dangerously. Ginny's mouth dropped open. "You would actually take the side of that slimy snake!" she shrieked. "Its not about sides Gin. What you did was wrong! Plain and simple!" thundered Ron. "Now you can either hold onto what's left of your dignity and come with me quietly to the castle or do I have to drag you there?" he growled. With a hysterical scream Ginny launched herself at him. " _Stupefy_ " shouted Ron and Ginny fell to the ground stunned. Ron sighed and bundled Ginny up in her cloak as much as he could. "Ravenheart isn't it?" he asked the girl. She wiped the tears from her eyes and fixed Ron with a sad smile. "I had hoped that our date would have happened under better circumstances my knight" she choked. Ron staggered backwards. "Roxanne!" he gasped. Roxanne fell back on her knees. "Please believe me Ronald. I didn't seek you out because of your sister. This is the first time she has ever attacked me!" she blubbered. Ron engulfed her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh it's OK. Everything will be alright. Can you walk to the castle?" he asked as she wiped her eyes on the hem of his cloak. Roxanne held onto his hand and nodded. Levitating Ginny, they set off back towards the castle.

 **Hogwarts 30 October 2004**

Ron cautiously knocked on Professor Snape's office door. "Enter" called Snape from inside. Ron gulped and pushed the door open levitating Ginny and with Roxanne holding tightly onto him. Snape scowled as he recognized Roxanne. "What's going on Weasley?" he asked. Ron took a deep breath.

"I found Ginny bullying Roxanne in Hogsmede Professor. I'd like you to call Professor McGonagall here as well as it is a fairly serious problem." he explained. Snape nodded and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Professor McGonagall! Could you come to my office please? Mr Weasley is here with an accusation of bullying"

Professor McGonnagall stepped out of the fireplace. "What is this about Mr Weasley? And why is Miss Weasley stunned?"

"I found Ginny near Silvershaft's Cafe in Hogsmede Professors. She had cornered Roxanne and had snapped a wand in two. I disarmed her and found that Roxanne's robes had been torn and that it was her wand that Ginny had snapped. Ginny refused to come with me peacefully and instead lunged at me, forcing me to stun her and bring her here."

"I see" mused Professor McGonagall. Ron squared his shoulders. "With your permission Professors. I would like to question Ginny under veritaserum to get to the bottom of this." he said.

"I still cannot believe that she would behave this way." said Professor McGonagall. She turned to Snape. "Could this be an effect of the diary that possessed her in her first year?" she asked

"Possible but unlikely" replied Snape. "Have there been other complaints or instances of bullying?"

"This is the first I'm hearing of it" replied McGonagall.

"One way to find out." said Snape as he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. He forced a few drops down Ginny's throat and revived her.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Can you hear me Miss Weasley?" asked Snape

"Yes" replied Ginny in a flat emotionless voice.

"What happened today in Hogsmede?" asked Snape.

A manic gleam shone in Ginny's eyes. "I finally got her alone. The ugly cow whom I have hated ever since she set her filthy feet into the school! There she was! All dressed up in her expensive dragonhide. That garish black makeup hiding her ugly face! I taught the ugly cow a lesson she would never forget! That she didn't deserve those nice things. I would have stripped her completely if my self righteous brother hadn't come along to spoil the fun!"

Fresh tears welled up in Roxanne's eyes as Ginny spilled out her vilest thoughts.

"What did Roxanne do to you for you to hate her so?" asked Ron quietly.

"I met her on the train in my second year." said Ginny. "There she was in her expensive robes reading some ridiculous book about knights! At first she seemed nice if a bit air headed. She said she was an only child who grew up with her father. I told her about life at the Burrow with all my brothers. She seemed fairly interested in Ron. We then talked about his and Harry's adventures with the philosopher's stone and the Chamber of Secrets. She laughed and thought I was exaggerating. I told her it was the truth and asked which house she thinks she'll be in. She said she wasn't sure but hoped to go to Ravenclaw. I told her about the evils of Slytherin and then the vile bitch showed her true colors! She called me backward and prejudiced! Me! She then went on to say that her father was in Slytherin and that it's bad reputation was not warranted! I told her that Slytherin had spawned the darkest wizards that ever lived and she said that being evil is not dark! At that point the lights went out! I screamed at her that she was stupid for believing that and ran out of the compartment! Sure enough! When her name was called, the bitch went straight to Slytherin! She smiled at me from that table of snakes and told me that Slytherin's time for greatness has come! Well not if I have anything to say about it! I will crush that ugly little bitch and her filthy house of snakes under my boots!"

Ginny finished her ranting and her head lolled to the side.

Professor McGonagall was visibly shaken. "I think Miss Weasley needs mental healing." she said, her voice shaking. "Miss Ravenheart. Are you going to press charges against Miss Weasley for snapping your wand?" Roxanne, still in tears shook her head. "No Professor." she sniffed. "I just wanna go and sleep in my dormitory." she gave Ron a final hug. "Thank you for saving me" she whispered at him and quietly left.

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm sure this has not been easy for you Mr. Weasley. I will take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing and inform your parents of the situation. Professor Snape, do you have anything else to add?"

Snape considered it. "No Minerva. I think there has been enough pain and hatred here for one day. Adding punishments won't help matters." he said. "Weasley here has done a brave and difficult duty. I see no reason to heap anymore on him. Thank you Mr. Weasley" he said dismissing Ron.

 **Hogwarts 31 October 2004**

Harry and Ron and Hermione sat somberly at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ron had filled them in on the incident with Ginny earlier in the morning, leaving out his secret relationship with Roxanne. To say that they were shocked about it was an understatement.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"I dunno" replied Ron. "I guess they'll try some therapy at St. Mungo's but Mum might not take the news very well."

Malfoy walked up to them and handed Ron a note. "Professor Snape would like to see you Weasley" he drawled and left the table before any of them could respond. Ron sighed and got up to leave.

 **Headmaster's Office 31 October 2004**

"How dare you give my Ginny veritaserum without my consent!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "Is this how you have started to handle matters of discipline Albus? Treating students like criminals?"

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Molly, I trust Minerva's judgment in this matter. She had to rule out the possibility that Ginny was under outside control. Veritaserum is a crude but effective way to bypass the Imperius curse and most other forms of possession" he said wearily as Mrs Weasley glowered at him.

"Molly, this wasn't some simple squabble. Ginerva broke another student's wand! If Miss Ravenheart had pressed charges, expulsion would have been the least of your worries!" said Professor McGonagall.

Molly glared at McGonagall for several seconds before she broke down in sobs. "Why did this happen?" she wailed.

McGonagall patted her on her back in an attempt to calm her down. "There there Molly. No lasting harm has been done. But you must understand that we have to help Ginerva through this. Perhaps the three of you should see a councilor at St. Mungo's." she said soothingly.

Molly sniffed and straightened up. "Can you keep her under surveillance until the Christmas holidays? I hate for her to be subjected to even more gossip if we take her out now." she asked.

"Of course" said Dumbledore. "However, I do insist that she gets help as soon as the term ends."

"You have our word Albus" said Mr. Weasley.

 **Snape's Office 31 October 2004**

Ron entered Snape's office to find Snape and Roxanne waiting for him. Snape's lip was curled in an amused smile, always a danger sign. "Miss Ravenheart here needs a new wand. She has asked that you escort her to Diagon Alley." he said silkily. "You may refuse of course, but then the unenviable task falls to me, and I have better things to do than escort your girlfriend around Diagon Alley."

Roxanne gasped and Ron's jaw dropped. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please spare me your teenage melodrama. Sit down here both of you" he instructed.

Ron and Roxanne cautiously sat down in front of his desk. Snape sat down and surveyed them over steepled fingers.

"Friendships between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin while unlikely, is not unheard of either." he began quietly. "I cannot stress enough the need for secrecy and discretion in such a case. Forces both within your own circle of friends and outsiders will try to dissuade you and more often than not, they succeed. Miss Ravenheart. I trust that your intentions are pure when it comes to Mr Weasley?" he asked Roxanne

"Yes sir" answered Roxanne quietly.

Snape nodded and turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, You will need to curb your Gryffindor instincts of wearing your heart on your sleeve. Nobody, not even Potter and Granger must know of this. At least until tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin drop enough for more friendships to form. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" replied Ron.

Snape opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of Ravenclaw scarves and ties.

"To the best of my knowledge, there are no Death Eaters scheduled to be in either Diagon or Knockturn Alley today. However it's best if we don't take chances." he said as he tapped his wand on Ron's hair turning it jet black like Roxanne's. "As far as anyone is concerned, the two of you are brother and sister going to replace Miss Ravenheart's wand." Snape pulled out some floo powder and threw it into the flames. "I suggest Andrea's Wandcraft instead of Ollivander's" he said as Ron and Roxanne pulled off their scarves and ties and put on the Ravenclaw ones. Ron nodded to him. "Don't worry Professor. We'll be careful." he said as he guided Roxanne towards the fireplace. "Andrea's Wandcraft" shouted Ron and he and Roxanne disappeared into the flames.

"Good luck Weasley and Roxanne. I hope you have better success than I did." whispered Snape as the flames turned back to normal.

 **Knockturn Alley 31 October 2004**

Ron and Roxanne's stumbled out of the fireplace at Andrea's Wandcraft. The shop was empty except for Andrea herself.

"Well hello Miss Ravenheart" greeted Andrea. "Professor Snape told me that you might be stopping by."

Roxanne pulled out a box and opened it to reveal her snapped wand. "Can you please try to fix it Miss Andrea?" she pleaded. "It was my mother's wand."

Andrea tutted sympathetically as she examined the wand pieces. "I'm afraid that this wand is damaged beyond repair Miss Ravenheart." she said sadly "If you like I can have the pieces framed and embossed for you to keep."

Roxanne fought back tears and shook her head. "No. I'll keep the pieces as they are. Thanks though" she said putting them back into the box.

"Alright on to business" said Andrea drawing her wand and casting a spell on Roxanne. "Hmm" she mused as a deep red aura surrounded Roxanne. "Your mother's wand is incompatible with your magical core. It is a wonder that it worked for you at all" she said as she pulled down wands from a shelf.

Roxanne gasped. "You mean my poor magic skills wasn't because of me?" she asked.

Andrea sighed as she returned with a few boxes of wands. "Each wand is unique Miss Ravenheart, just like people. While you might be able to use another person's wand in an emergency, the results are not always the best. The laws of wand compatibility and ownership transference are very complex and unpredictable. Here" she said handing Roxanne a wand. "13 inches elm and dragon heartstring with a ruby focus crystal"

Roxanne took the wand in her left hand and felt a warm feeling flow through her. She raised it and brought it swishing down in a shower of gold and silver sparks. "Wow" she gasped as she caressed the wand. "Does this mean it chose me?" she asked Andrea.

"One way to find out" said Ron pulling out his wand. "Try to block my disarming charm." he said as they faced off each other. " _Expelliarmus!_ " bellowed Ron pointing his wand at Roxanne.

" _Protego!_ " shouted Roxanne. The scarlet jet from Ron's wand slammed against Roxanne's shield charm and rebounded, knocking Ron's wand out of his hand. "I guess it did" said Ron picking up his wand as Roxanne marveled at the strength of her shield charm.

"That would be 30 galleons" said Andrea.

"It's weird." observed Roxanne as she paid for the wand. "My mum's wand worked only in my right hand but this one seems to work in my left."

"Are you naturally left or right handed?" asked Andrea.

"I'm left handed" said Roxanne.

"It sometimes happens." said Andrea. "A right handed person's wand will not work in a left handed person's dominant hand. Now off you go." she said ushering Ron and Roxanne to the fireplace.

 **Hogwarts 11 November 2004**

Roxanne sighed happily as she finished touching up her makeup. Her performance had improved exponentially with her new wand. Spells and curses that she had struggled to master were now not just easy, but fairly powerful as well. She turned to leave, when the bathroom door opened revealing Ginny Weasley. Roxanne quickly drew her new wand, the ruby focus crystal glistening in the afternoon sun. Ginny's eyes widened at the wand as she drew her own. "Well looks like the ugly bitch didn't learn her lesson after all." she taunted as she entered the bathroom causing Roxanne to retreat further inside. With a flick of her wand Ginny shut and locked the bathroom door. "I think you need a refresher." she sneered. "And this time nobody will come running to your rescue. _Expelliarmus!_ " shrieked Ginny.

" _Protego_ " yelled Roxanne as a scarlet jet of light blasted out of Ginny's wand. The disarming charm slammed against her shield charm with so much force that she fell backwards, the scarlet jet rebounded and hit Ginny square in the chest. Ginny screamed as she was flung onto her back, her wand spinning out of her hand. Roxanne picked herself up and saw Ginny scrambling frantically towards her wand, " _Petrificus Totalus_ " she snarled and Ginny froze in place, inches from her wand. Roxanne felt a thrill of excitement as she stood over Ginny and saw fear in the other girl's eyes. "I am going to say this just once Weasley. Leave me alone." she snarled at Ginny before turning on her heel and striding to the door. " _Alahmora_ " she said and the door burst open. She turned around and gave Ginny a final look of disdain before canceling the body bind curse and leaving.

 **Hogwarts 20 December 2004**

"What happened to the Weasleys?" asked Roxanne as she, Astoria and Aaron made their way to Hogsmeade Station. "Apparently their dad was attacked while doing something for the Order" replied Aaron levitating their trunks into a free compartment on the train. Roxanne bit her lip in anxiety as she sat near the compartment window. Astoria placed a comforting hand on her back. "Don't worry I'm sure Ronald will write to you when it is safe for him." she said soothingly. "How did you know about that!" yelped Roxanne.

Aaron chuckled. "We knew you had an eye for someone outside of Slytherin. It was fairly obvious who it was when you asked Professor Snape to have Ron escort you to Diagon Alley." he said as Roxanne went scarlet.

"Speaking of Weasleys. Did Ginerva bother you after that incident?" asked Astoria.

"No. She's decided to forget I exist which suits me fine really" replied Roxanne looking out of the window. She frowned as she saw a tiny owl being buffeted by the train's slipstream, a letter tied to its leg. She quickly opened the window and pulled the owl in.

"Looks like your boyfriend has written to you" giggled Astoria as Roxanne untied the letter from an over excited pigwidgeon.

Roxanne unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Roxanne,_

 _I am sorry that I had to run off before the term ended. My dad was attacked by a massive snake while on duty for the Order of the Phoenix. They say he's going to be alright, we saw him earlier this morning. I am worried though. Harry has been getting dreams and visions of stuff You Know Who has been doing all year. He had actually dreamed of the attack on my dad, from the snake's point of view no less! I have been researching about dark magic and I haven't found anything about how you can have a connection to another wizard like that. Say, if you are friends with Zakhrov can you ask him his opinion on this? Dumbledore seems to know, but he's not telling us why Harry gets these dreams. I wish he would though. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to tell you this, but I feel I can trust you with this info. Anyway, I'll try and keep you posted. It's a lot harder now that I'm stuck sharing a bunk with Harry._

 _I love you and miss you._

 _Your knight_

 _Ron_

Roxanne sighed as she folded up the letter. "Ron's dad is going to be alright. He seemed more worried about Harry though. Looks like he had a vision of the whole attack." she said. Aaron looked around at her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Harry had a vision of the attack?" he asked.

"Yes, and from the snake's point of view" replied Roxanne. Her eyes narrowed. "You have any idea about this? I can pass it on to them if it helps. They seem really baffled by it" she asked Aaron.

"I'm not sure." said Aaron. "I can't wait to get back to my library and see if I can find out about any of this stuff" he grumbled.

"Well do enjoy your Christmas Lord Zakhrov and please don't slave away on my account" said Roxanne feeling a bit guilty for asking his advice.

Aaron smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Roxanne. I will enjoy my Christmas and so should you. I know you are worried about Weasley and his dad but everything will be fine."

 **St. Mungo's Hospital, Mental health ward December 27 2004**

Ginny lay on a plush leather couch, lazily blowing smoke rings out of her wand as her mother and Bill sat with the healer at her desk.

"Mrs Weasley, I believe Ginerva is feeling stifled by Hogwarts and the rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students in her year. I recommend that she be transferred to either Beuxbatons or Durmstrang." said the healer.

Mrs Weasley looked apprehensive. "I'm not sure we can afford that Serena" she said glowering at Ginny who had given a snort of disdain at the mention of transferring.

Serena gave Mrs Weasley's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang provide similar funds to Hogwarts Molly. I feel Ginerva will flourish in Beauxbatons with their warmer climate and relaxed atmosphere." she said

"Would you like that Ginny dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Anything is fine Mum, as long as I can get out of here. This place is boring." she said stifling a yawn.

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips in irritation as she got up to leave

 **Beauxbatons Academy December 30 2004**

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat nervously as Madame Maxime looked over Ginny's progress reports.

"I would be delighted to accept Miss Weasley, however she will need to finish her remaining terms at Hogwarts and be transferred in September" said Madame Maxime without a trace of her heavy French accent, startling the Weasleys.

Madame Maxime chuckled. "Beauxbatons is equipped with wards that automatically translate any language into one that you have native fluency in. It is an efficient way of instructing as diverse a group of students as ours." she explained.

"Are you sure Ginny can keep up with the coursework Madame Maxime?" asked Molly anxiously.

Madame Maxime waved her large hand dismissively. "Ginerva's performance so far has been excellent, and you needn't worry about disciplinary issues. We have very strict protocols in place for bullying and hazing, as well as fully qualified counselors who are more than adept at handling these sorts of issues." she said airily. "As for funding, you needn't worry. Our scholarship funding is the same if not higher than Hogwarts. Ginerva will be in excellent hands"

Those reassurances seemed to satisfy Mrs Weasley. "Very well Madame Maxime. We'll begin the transfer process as soon as Hogwarts closes for the summer holidays" she said as she and Arthur got up to leave

 **Snape's Office January 4 2005**

Aaron slammed a large worn book onto Snape's desk. "A horcrux" he snarled.

Snape looked at the passage

 _The resurrection potion:_

 _In the event that a horcrux-maker's body has been destroyed, the wraith that remains needs to first create a rudimentary body from animal flesh and snake venom. The snake venom acts as a nutrient, infusing the wraith with strength and the ability to wield a wand. For creating a full body, the wraith-body must be immersed in twelve liters of unicorn blood mixed with one liter of snake venom to prevent clotting. The following three ingredients must be added to the concoction after the wraith-body has been immersed:_

 _Bone of the father, unknowingly given to revive the son/daughter_

 _Flesh of the servant, willingly given to revive the master/mistress_

 _Blood of the enemy forcibly given to revive the foe_

 _Once the blood of the enemy has been added, the body will form._

 _Note1: Only magical human flesh and blood can work on the potion. Flesh and blood from sentient magical creatures and muggles are ineffective._

 _Note2: If the horcrux-maker's body has been destroyed by a backfiring curse due to the blood protection law, there is a danger of the protected foe turning into a horcux if the maker's soul has already been fragmented, drawing the blood of horcrux who is under that protection will lock both of them into a mutual dependency chain. The horcrux will be destroyed if the maker attempts to kill the foe. At the same time, the foe cannot truly vanquish the maker without the horcrux within them being destroyed first._

Snape finished reading the passage and looked up at Aaron, his face white. "Where did you find this?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"It was in my family library." said Aaron.

With a visible effort, Snape pulled himself together. "I have to commend your research skills Aaron. Yes, Dumbledore suspects that the Dark Lord may have one or more horcuxes"

Aaron's jaw dropped. "You mean that psychopath has got more than one of those vile things hidden around?" he gasped.

Aaron's reaction seemed to visibly relax Snape. "Yes, you have perhaps heard of the Chamber of Secrets incident? That gave us proof that the Dark Lord had indeed succeeded in making a horcrux and given that the diary it was concealed in was intended as both a horcrux and a weapon, it was obvious that there are more." he explained.

"Isn't there a way to track them down?" asked Aaron. Snape shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, only the Dark Lord knows how many and where they are. Dumbledore is trying to track them down but progress is slow." he said.

"Does Potter know about this?" asked Aaron.

Snape scowled. "To my knowledge, he doesn't" he growled "The Headmaster feels he is not ready to know about this. Even though there may be a Horcrux inside him!" he snarled.

"What?" exclaimed Aaron. Snape shook his head in disgust. "That's why he can see visions of what the Dark Lord is doing when his mind is relaxed. Until this business with Arthur Weasley, the Dark Lord hasn't been aware of this connection, but now he is and can possibly use it to his advantage. Occlumency should mitigate it, which reminds me. I have an appointment with the brat in an hour." he growled and sat back at his desk gesturing Aaron to leave.

Aaron didn't budge. "I think we should tell him our suspicions Professor. And I think I should be the one to teach him Occlumency" he said quietly.

Snape regarded Aaron for several seconds. "Alright" he said at last. "You teach him Occlumency while I supervise." he let out a wry chuckle. "Dumbledore will not be happy about this."

 **Hogwarts 4 January 2005**

Harry hurried down the cold damp passageway to Snape's office. He did not like the sound of Occlumency and had half a mind to tell Dumbledore to stuff it. The man had barely looked at him all year! He knocked on the office door.

"Come in Potter" called Snape's voice.

Harry nervously pushed open the door and entered the office. He saw Snape and Aaron standing near the desk, illuminated by the glow of a pensive.

"There has been a change in plans Potter." drawled Snape. "Mr Zakhrov here will teach you the basics of Occlumency while I merely supervise." he said as Harry closed the door behind him.

"Why do I need to learn Occlumency?" asked Harry.

"The connection you have with Voldemort goes both ways Harry." said Aaron. "Till now he has been unaware of it but that vision you saw with Arthur Weasley-"

"I saw it from the snake's point of view, not Voldemort's" said Harry heatedly.

"Voldemort was possessing the snake and felt your presence" continued Aaron smoothly. "As a result, it is not safe for you to have these little incursions, nor is it wise to simply let Voldemort see and feel everything you can."

Harry gulped. "How do we stop it?" he asked

Aaron pulled out his wand. "First things first. Occlumency is the study of mental defense. The opposite of Leglemency which deals with possessing of minds and extracting memories." He and Harry faced off each other as Snape looked on with interest. "To start off" began Aaron. "You have to clear your mind of thoughts and emotions. Take a few deep calming breaths. Clear your mind of thoughts, mask your feelings."

Harry took several deep breaths, closing his eyes, he willed himself to think of nothing and slowly let the worry and fear in him evaporate.

"Good" said Aaron. He raised his wand. "I will now try to probe your mind. Try to force me out by keeping it blank. _Leglimis!_ "

Harry suddenly found himself awash in memories. He was scrambling up a tree as a bulldog barked ferociously below him. Piers and Malcom were holding him by the arms as Dudley landed vicious punches to his stomach. Tears glistened on Cho's eyelashes as he moved in for a kiss.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Harry found himself on his knees with no memory of how he got there, his scar was prickling uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" asked Aaron.

Harry struggled to his feet. "A little warning would have been nice." he snarled.

"Prepare yourself" said Aaron coldly. Harry shut his eyes and tried to blank his mind. His breathing became deep and regular.

"Alright. On the count of three, I'm going to attempt to probe you again. I expect more resistance this time." said Aaron raising his wand. Harry shut his eyes and forced himself to think of an empty meadow.

"One. Two. Three. _Leg_ _li_ _mis!_ " said Aaron pointing his wand at Harry.

"There is no such thing as magic!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he slammed the cupboard door closed.

Dudley was screaming as a massive boa constrictor slithered out of its tank.

Dobby was hitting himself with a bedside lamp.

Harry was speeding around on his broomstick trying to dodge a bludger.

The visions stopped and Harry found himself on his knees again.

Aaron was frowning at his wand and Snape's lip was curling. "Professor I might be putting too much power into the spell for Harry to resist." said Aaron.

"Perhaps" said Snape as Harry once more painfully got to his feet. "I think that's enough for one night Potter. I suggest you practice meditation before you sleep."

Harry felt a wave of fury course through him. He whipped out his wand. "Once more" he snarled.

"Get a grip on your emotions Potter" spat Aaron. "Occlumency needs control, not brute force!"

" _Leglimis!_ " shouted Harry brandishing his wand at Aaron. Utter darkness enclosed him before he felt something violently slam into him and fling him backwards.

Harry opened his eyes to find Aaron standing over him, his wand pointing directly at his heart. "Don't ever try that again Potter!" whispered Aaron his blue eyes blazing in cold fury. Harry slowly got to his feet. His back and legs felt like jelly, his face was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What happened?" asked Harry hoarsely.

"You tried to break into my mind." said Aaron coldly.

"Well you did that to me twice!" Harry shot back.

"And you were supposed to resist. Just like I did!" countered Aaron.

Harry stared at the younger boy for several seconds, hate pumping through him like poison.

"Same time next week." said Snape silkily as Harry stormed out of the office.


End file.
